Noites sem Fim
by Analoguec
Summary: Prequel A Cor do Dinheiro –– Alguém já notou que os membros da yakuza sentem prazer em vingar, lutar, matar e amar à noite? InuKag – PARA LIS
1. Falando sobre os medos

"_O homem é um animal inclinado ao mal, sumamente feroz e soberbo;_

_é naturalmente vaidoso e dará tudo só por cortejos e estimação dos outros."_

(Tomás Antônio Gonzaga)

-

-

_Este capítulo é M por conter cenas de violência._

_-_

_-_

**Disclaimer: "InuYasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**-**

**-**

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 1: **_Falando sobre os medos_

_Para Palas Lis (Feliz aniversário, menina!)_

_-_

_-_

**As noites de Tokyo estavam quentes. Era muito complicado sentir calor durante o dia e também à noite, principalmente se a pessoa saía para trabalhar nesse horário. Como se sabe, os trabalhos noturnos nas empresas tinham gratificações melhores que as do período diurno.**

**Também era um momento perfeito para fazer **_outros _**tipos de trabalhos. Os envolvidos na yakuza, a máfia japonesa, que o digam.**

**Próximo a um galpão abandonado de uma empresa qualquer, um rapaz se apoiava no capô do carro e soprava um pouco de ar nas mãos fechadas. Quem o olhasse mais de perto, perceberia também que ele **_tremia, _**mas não era de frio. **

**O rapaz, ou melhor, aquele **_adolescente _**de treze anos olhou as horas no relógio no pulso. Foi só então que notou que tremia. Era nervosismo. **

**Akai Inuyasha era o nome dele.**

**Esperava pela volta do irmão e dos primos, que estavam dentro do galpão. O irmão – mais velho – dissera que ele faria o primeiro "serviço" da vida dele naquela noite. Inuyasha entendeu que era algo como ajudá-los a carregar algumas coisas ou dirigir ou... Qualquer coisa. Só que, quando soube que ia sair, começou a ter um mau pressentimento. Alguma coisa ia dar errada, ia sair muito, muito mal. **

**Sentiu um frio na espinha. Começou a suar. O peito doía por alguma razão desconhecida e conseguia até mesmo escutar as batidas do coração – se conseguisse se concentrar bem. Foi assim durante todo o trajeto de carro até ali.**

**-Inuyasha. – a voz do irmão soou e ele virou o rosto para trás, vendo-o aproximar-se em companhia de dois primos: Akai Miroku e Akai Hakudoushi.**

**-Que foi? – as mãos foram imediatamente aos bolsos para não se mostrar nervoso, olhando primeiro os primos. **

**Hakudoushi, um japonês descendente de noruegueses, estava com a roupa suja de sangue. Era um kimono claro que usava como uma uniforme nas ocasiões que precisava sair para fazer serviços como aquele e que combinava com a cor dos olhos e cabelos dele; carregava uma espécie de cajado de longa lâmina, que estava suja, e a colocou por cima dos ombros. Chamava atenção mais que Miroku – que tinha um sorriso que o mais novo considerava estúpido demais-, primo de Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho. **

**Ao olhar o irmão, viu que este arrastava um homem de olhos vendados, que tropeçou ao ser empurrado em direção de Inuyasha.**

**-Preparado, Inuyasha? – o irmão perguntou. Não estava tão sujo quanto Hakudoushi, o que significava que nem precisou usar a arma porque o primo fez todo o serviço sozinho.**

**Preparado? Preparado para o quê, exatamente?**

**Como o irmão continuou em silêncio, Sesshoumaru – um rapaz de quinze anos – precisou repetir:**

**-Você está pronto, irmãozinho?**

**-Pronto... Pra quê? – Inuyasha quis saber.**

**Sesshoumaru, da distância em que estava dele, jogou um objeto que Inuyasha agarrou no ar. Ele abriu as mãos e jogou-o no chão ao se assustar ao ver o que era.**

**-**_Cuidado _**com a minha **_arma, _**idiota. – Sesshoumaru falou com mau humor.**

**-Por q...? – Inuyasha se desencostou do carro e se afastou deles e do homem ajoelhado, que não tremia como ele. – O que é **_isso? _

**-Mate esse homem. – Sesshoumaru falou sem emoção.**

**-QUÊ? – o mais novo arregalou os olhos. **

**-Foram ordens de Bokuseno. – o irmão explicou, apontando para a automática a alguns passos de Inuyasha. – Pegue essa arma e faça esse serviço.**

**-Ei, mas ninguém me falou que eu tinha que fazer isso! – Inuyasha protestou, mais nervoso que antes. A dor no peito aumentou e sentiu alguma coisa parar na garganta para querer sair pela boca.**

**-Ué, pra quê? – Miroku arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Queria fazer uma preparação espiritual antes? **

**-Cala essa boca! – Inuyasha gritou ao primo, que deu de ombros, e olhou o irmão. – Ele nem me falou sobre isso!**

**-Eu acredito que nosso pai e ele tenham falado a respeito do que teria que aprender quando contaram do que fazemos **_parte._** – Sesshoumaru tinha um tom irônico na voz. – Não é tão difícil, Inuyasha. Pegue a arma, coloque na cabeça dele e dispare. **

**-Não!**

**Hakudoushi passou por Sesshoumaru e Miroku e se aproximou do homem, fincando a arma no chão, que era quase do tamanho dele.**

**-Hakudoushi – Sesshoumaru o chamou e estreitou os olhos quando teve atenção dele. –, é para **_Inuyasha _**fazer isso, não você.**

**-Ele está nervoso, não percebeu? – o primo estava inexpressivo. – É inútil pedir. É capaz de Inuyasha disparar antes de fazer a mira da cabeça desse sujeito.**

**Sesshoumaru foi até Inuyasha, parando no caminho para pegar a arma e entregá-la a ele.**

**-Não me faça perder a paciência, Inuyasha. – ele falou, forçando a mão dele a segurar a arma. – Esse homem já decidiu que prefere morrer a ter que falar alguma coisa. – empurrou o irmão até o condenado. – Mate-o.**

**A arma de Hakudoushi impediu que Inuyasha caísse em cima do sujeito e de chegar ainda mais perto. De costas e com o rosto virando para o lado, os irmãos conseguiram notar um brilho de aviso nos olhos lilases do mestiço. Era como se falasse para não se aproximar da presa dele.**

**-Saia da frente, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.**

**-As únicas ordens que recebo são de meus tios. **

**-Os seus tios são os **_meus _**pais, esqueceu? – o outro replicou com frieza.**

**-Ih... – Miroku murmurou.**

**-Inuyasha, você não quer fazer isso, quer? – Hakudoushi perguntou.**

**O primo ficou calado.**

**Diante disso, Hakudoushi tirou a arma do chão e a segurou, preparando-se para dar o golpe. Olhou o homem e viu que ele estava calmo e imperturbável diante da discussão.**

**Mais rápido que Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru fez o irmão segurar a arma e o fez disparar contra a cabeça do sujeito. O tiro foi tão próximo que espirrou o sangue nas roupas de Inuyasha e no rosto de Hakudoushi, que ficou na mesma postura e de olhos fechados em sinal de irritação. **

**O mais novo largou a arma e se afastou dos dois, sentindo até mesmo falta de ar por causa do que acabara de fazer. Caiu de joelhos no mesmo instante que o corpo tombou no chão frio, tentando respirar enquanto olhava a poça de sangue que se formava num ponto.**

**Alguns segundos se passaram até Hakudoushi abrir os olhos e abaixar a arma, lançando um olhar de ódio a Sesshoumaru.**

**-Essa não vai passar em branco. – ele avisou, passando a manga direita no rosto para limpá-lo.**

**-Oh? – Sesshoumaru permitiu que um sorriso levemente divertido se curvasse nos finos lábios dele.**

**-Você fez isso de propósito, não é? – Hakudoushi pegou o cajado e o apoiou num dos ombros; Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás e começou a carregar a arma.**

**-'Tá bom, 'tá bom... – Miroku ficou entre os dois. – Já acabamos aqui. Vamos embora.**

**Os dois ficaram se encarando. Parecia que ainda estudavam o adversário para começarem a brigar ali mesmo. Sesshoumaru deu as costas a Hakudoushi e este voltou a limpar mais o rosto, sujando mais a roupa.**

**-Levante-se, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru direto passou pelo irmão e entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco ao lado do de motorista, que foi ocupado por Miroku.**

**Inuyasha continuava no chão, olhando a trilha de sangue que escorria do cadáver e chegava até ele, abraçando-se pela cintura e respirando com mais calma.**

**Ergueu o rosto ao ver os pés de Hakudoushi em frente a ele, encontrando os olhos frios do primo.**

**-Não dê a oportunidade a Sesshoumaru de deixá-lo para trás. – ele falou. – Levante-se logo e não baixe a cabeça perto dele.**

**Era um bom conselho. A última coisa que queria era ver Sesshoumaru espalhando por aí que o irmão mais novo era um medroso. **

**Inuyasha ficou em pé e limpou a mão no casaco marrom que vestia, notando que a blusa clara por baixo estava manchada. As calças também, já que havia uma outra poça de sangue se formando perto dele e nem percebera.**

**Hakudoushi abriu o porta-malas e jogou a foice dentro, fechando-o e entrando no carro, encontrando Inuyasha já sentado ao lado dele no banco de trás.**

**-Toca pra onde, agora? – Miroku quis saber, dando a partida no veículo.**

**-Casa. – Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo, travando uma batalha com olhares estreitados pelo retrovisor.**

**Miroku balançou a cabeça. Nessas horas é que ele gostaria de escutar os sermões do tio dele sobre aqueles dois. Felizmente os dois pararam de se olhar quando Hakudoushi retirou a parte de cima do kimono e ficou apenas com o **_haori, _**a camisa de dentro. **

**Dando uma olhada pelo retrovisor, ele percebeu que Inuyasha ainda tinha leves tremores e olhava para o lado de fora, especificamente para o corpo que abandonaram ali. À medida que o carro começava a se movimentar, a cabeça dele continuava virando para que o olhar alcançasse uma última vez à pessoa que matou.**

**O carro ganhou as ruas da capital. Quase vazias e enfeitadas pelos painéis eletrônicos e arranha-céus, a metrópole japonesa de 31 milhões de habitantes ficava 24 horas acordada. Era um misto de tradição e tecnologia que enchia aos olhos de qualquer turista. Inuyasha, no entanto, olhava tudo desinteressado. Já vira aquelas ruas milhares de vezes e nada tinha de novidade nelas.**

**O silêncio continuou no veículo até Hakudoushi fazer uma pergunta quando ele e Sesshoumaru perceberam que **_não _**estavam indo para casa:**

**-Para onde está nos levando?**

**Miroku não respondeu. Continuou dirigindo e o carro se aproximava da zona de turismo e diversões da Baía de Tokyo.**

**-Miroku. – Sesshoumaru resolveu falar. – Para onde pensa em **_me_** levar sem **_me _**dizer? – usou o pronome pessoal como se fosse mais o mais importante dentre os quatro.**

**-Calma. Já vão ver. **

**Ficaram calados durante o trajeto inteiro, até Miroku parar em frente ao que parecia ser uma casa de chá que ficava aberta às madrugadas.**

**-Chegamos. – Miroku anunciou com um sorriso malandro. – Venho aqui sempre que me deixam sair à noite.**

**O rapaz ia descer do carro, mas gelou ao sentir uma adaga tocar no pescoço e a automática de Sesshoumaru um pouco acima da orelha esquerda. **

**-Eu tenho uma prova para fazer à uma da tarde, infeliz. – Hakudoushi avisou, estreitando o olhar e pressionando a lâmina na pele do primo para meter-lhe medo. – Eu quero dormir e você nos traz a um bordel? **

**-Dê a partida agora, Miroku, ou vou trancá-lo no porta-malas e jogar esse carro dentro da baía.**

**-Não é "bordel". – Miroku se defendeu, erguendo as mãos. – É uma casa de chá, não 'tão vendo?**

**Os primos continuaram desconfiados.**

**-Ei, 'cês não confiam em mim, não? Eu não sou doido de trazer o Inuyasha pra um bordel; ele é menor! **

**-Você também é. – Hakudoushi falou.**

**-E está dirigindo sem licença. – Sesshoumaru completou.**

**-Bem, ninguém reclamou até agora... – o rapaz deu de ombros. – Vamos nessa? – deu um sorriso forçado e abriu a porta, uma tentativa de convencer os outros a fazerem o mesmo.**

**Desistindo de ameaçá-lo, Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi guardaram as armas e desceram do carro.**

**-Você não quer descer também, Inuyasha? – Miroku o convidou, usando um tom amigável.**

**-Não. – ele respondeu.**

**Escutou algo como um "Feh" de Sesshoumaru. **

**-Vamos lá. – Miroku abriu a porta e Inuyasha não teve outra escolha senão descer.**

**Os dois irmãos e Hakudoushi acompanharam Miroku até a porta de entrada. Era um lugar luxuoso, ideal para quem tinha dinheiro e queria marcar reuniões de negócios num ambiente agradável.**

**-Ta-da! – ele deslizou as portas para os lados e liderou o grupo até uma das mesas vazias. **

**Era ainda madrugada, mas era impressionante como havia muita gente no local. Mais uma prova de que a vida noturna era muito agitada na cidade.**

**-Olá. – uma garota trajando um kimono colorido demais apareceu e sentou-se perto de Miroku. – O que está fazendo numa hora dessas?**

**-Negócios, Botanzinha... Negócios. – Miroku ergueu uma mão e acenou num gesto categórico – Nada que sua cabeça deve saber.**

**-Oh? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou os acompanhantes dele. – E quem são eles?**

**-Meus primos. – ele falou com orgulho. – Não tem uma salinha sobrando por aí? A gente queria conversar longe de todos.**

**A sobrancelha dela ficou ainda mais erguida.**

**-Vou ver... – ela levantou-se e ajeitou as sandálias e o kimono, perguntando. – Querem "companhias" também?**

**Os outros três olharam suspeitamente Miroku, que deu uma risada **_muito_** sem graça. **

**-Só a sala, Botanzinha... Por favor. – ele evitava olhar os primos para não ficar com medo.**

**Quando a garota foi embora, Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a falar:**

_-"Não é 'bordel'"._

_-"É uma casa de chá, não 'tão vendo?" – _**Hakudoushi completou.**

**Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha.**

**-Tio Toga costuma vir aqui pras reuniões com Bokuseno-sama, sabiam? É por isso que elas me conhecem.**

**-"Elas"?**

**-Detalhes, detalhes... – Miroku balançava as mãos para que eles esquecessem o que dissera.**

**-Tem uma sala pra vocês. – a garota colorida voltou e anunciou; os quatro se levantaram. – Vou levá-los até lá.**

**Seguiram-na por um corredor bem iluminado, subindo escadas de madeira para irem ao segundo andar. Uma sala estava com as portas deslizantes convidativamente abertas: era para eles. Do lado de fora, para recepcioná-los, estava uma garota com a mesma roupa que Botan. O olhar dela e de Inuyasha se encontraram quando a ela percebeu que ele analisava a roupa dela. **

**-Podem entrar. – ela se curvou ligeiramente e fez o tradicional gesto com as mãos para que entrassem. **

**-Isso, entrem, entrem! – Botan passou na frente deles e entrou na sala, indicando os lugares em que deveriam se sentar, falando num tom alegre. A outra garota também ajudava a acolhê-los, ficando mais próxima de Inuyasha que dos outros. **

**-Miroku-sama... – Botan uniu as mãos e encostou o rosto nelas. – Eu achei uma sala só pra gente... Faz tempo que não conversamos, né? **

**-É? – o outro se fez de desentendido, coçando um dos lados do rosto.**

**-Vamos conversar. – a garota o ameaçou com um olhar estreitado.**

**Erguendo as mãos na defensiva, Miroku sorria e, sem querer, olhou para o lado, vendo Inuyasha. A outra garota continuava do lado dele e o primo estava de cabeça baixa, olhando alguma coisa na mesa à qual estavam.**

**Sorriu quando teve uma idéia.**

**-Vamos lá, Botanzinha. – o rapaz ficou em pé e fez Inuyasha ficar em pé ao levantá-lo pela gola do casaco. – Vamos também, Inuyasha?**

**O mais novo ficou sem entender. Olhou o irmão e Hakudoushi, notando o choque nos rostos deles. Foi só então que entendeu.**

**E antes que eles e Inuyasha protestassem, Miroku o arrastou dali corredor afora. Só parou um instante na corrida para falar:**

**-Haru-chan, você também.**

**A garota corou um pouco e deixou que um sorriso curvasse os lábios. Saiu correndo atrás dos três, até esquecendo de fazer a reverência aos clientes.**

**A sala ficou silenciosa depois disso. Sesshoumaru encarou o primo antes que este começasse a tecer os comentários:**

**-Quem vai nos servir o chá, afinal?**

**-Miroku, seu idiota! – Inuyasha protestava no corredor, debatendo-se. Não podia simplesmente se soltar do casaco escuro para que as garotas não fizessem um escândalo ao descobrirem um assassino no local – Solte-me! **

**-Fica frio, Inuyasha. – Miroku abriu a porta de uma sala meio isolada da casa de chá e jogou o primo para dentro como se fosse um objeto sem valor, voltando depois para a garota, empurrando esta gentilmente pelos ombros. – Pode entrar, Haru-chan.**

**A porta se fechou atrás dela e finalmente se viram sozinhos.**

**-Ah... – ela começou timidamente. – O-Olá...**

**Inuyasha sentou-se no chão de madeira e suspirou. Era muito para uma única noite... Miroku ia pagar **_muito _**caro pelas brincadeiras.**

**-Sem essa, menina. – ele falou quando percebeu que ela ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa. – Era brincadeira do meu primo. **

**-Eu percebi. – ela deu um largo sorriso confiante. – Acho que ele queria que eu fizesse companhia a você.**

**-É? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.**

**-Você parece muito nervoso com alguma coisa. – ela explicou, sentando sobre os próprios joelhos para ficar ao lado dele. – Quer conversar comigo para se sentir melhor?**

**-Não. – a resposta dele foi seca. Levantando-se, Inuyasha deu alguns passos antes de sentir o casaco ser segurado por ela. **

**-E-Espere... – a garota começou a falar.**

**-Que diabos que você...?**

**Não completou a frase ao vê-la pálida, olhando fixamente a mão que segurava a roupa dele. Havia **_sangue _**nela, o que só fez aumentar o nervosismo de Inuyasha.**

**Viu-a se afastar e levantar-se, curvando-se numa reverência exagerada de desculpas:**

**-S-Sinto muito, senhor! – ela quase podia encostar a testa no chão, falando rapidamente e quase sem pausar as palavras. – Sinto, sinto muitíssimo, mas eu não quis aborrecê-lo! Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, basta pedir que eu ir--**

**-'Tá bom. – ele a interrompeu de repente, sentindo um alívio quando ela ficou quieta. Entretanto, ela continuava curvada com a testa encostada no chão, os olhos em alerta, o coração batendo rápido.**

**Suspirando de novo, ele ficou em pé ao lado dela e depois de sentou com as pernas cruzadas, tirando o casaco.**

**-Está com medo de mim? – ele perguntou num sussurro.**

**-N-Não. – ela mentiu, sem olhá-lo.**

**-"Haru", certo? – ele testou o nome dela.**

**-Takeshita Haruko, senhor. Mas as pessoas aqui costumam me chamar de **_Haru-chan._** – ela respondeu depressa. – Há algo que o senh--**

**-Pare de me chamar de "senhor". – ele coçou a cabeça e dobrou o casaco de qualquer jeito, colocando ao lado dele. – Meu nome é Akai Inuyasha.**

**-Oh? – ela virou um pouco o rosto para o lado dele. – É parente do senhor Akai Toga?**

**-Sou filho dele. – o adolescente respondeu.**

**Haruko sorriu ainda preocupada. Aquilo significou para ele que ela sabia **_o que _**o pai dele era.**

**-Você poderia me ajudar numa coisa?**

**-No... No quê? – ela sussurrou.**

**-Eu preciso de algumas roupas limpas. – ele falou num pedido. – Não quero que meus pais descubram o que eu fiz.**

**A garota piscou em dúvida. Sentindo o mesmo que ela, Inuyasha começou:**

**-Eu matei um homem sem querer... – confessou num segredo. – Meu irmão me obrigou a segurar a arma e fez com que eu puxasse o gatilho... – engoliu em seco. – Isso não faz de mim um assassino, faz?**

**-F-Faz... – ela respondeu um pouco hesitante e ele baixou a cabeça em desânimo, segurando-a entre as mãos enquanto sentia novamente os tremores tomarem conta do corpo dele. Ela percebeu isso e sentou-se sobre os joelhos.**

**-Isso só o faz um assassino porque segurava a arma... O senh... **_Você _**não teve intenção de matá-lo, teve?**

**Inuyasha balançou a cabeça para os lados.**

**-Você conhece Bokuseno? – ele perguntou. Se Miroku realmente estivesse falando a verdade naquela hora...**

**-Claro que sim. – ela confirmou com um sorriso. – Ele costuma marcar reuniões aqui quase todos os dias. É nosso cliente mais assíduo.**

**-Meu irmão e meus primos estavam cumprindo uma ordem dele. – as mãos dele estavam no colo e o sangue nelas já havia secado, deixando apenas algumas "marcas" nas linhas das palmas. – Meu pai só nos deixou ir porque Bokuseno é líder dele... E também porque ele prometeu que não seria muito perigoso... Eu só soube durante o caminho que a tarefa era matar... – engoliu em seco. – Executar essas pessoas que planejavam matar Bokuseno e mais outros líderes da yakuza... Até meu pai 'tava na mira deles...**

**-Oh... – ela coçou a cabeça. – Então eu acho que não deveria se sentir culpado... Porque se eles realmente matassem seu honorável pai, você poderia se enfurecer e sentir vontade mesmo de matá-los... Aí você seria um assassino tanto quanto eles. **

**Inuyasha ficou pensativo. Uma vez, durante um treinamento, escutou Hakudoushi falar alguma coisa parecida. No caso do primo, ele afirmara que, se fosse para proteger alguém importante, não pensaria duas vezes antes de matar o adversário.**

**-É estranho encontrar gente que pense dessa forma... – ele comentou.**

**-Eu acho que qualquer um poderia fazer o mesmo. – ela deu de ombros de novo. – Se eu tivesse forças, também faria isso pela minha família. **

**-Acha mesmo...? – ele ainda tinha as dúvidas dele.**

**-Não gosto de pensar nessas coisas. – ela se encolheu e depois olhou a roupa dele. – Sua camisa também está suja. Eu vou pegar roupas limpas para você trocar.**

**Levantou-se e fez uma reverência a ele, saindo dali. Foi pelo mesmo corredor que levava à outra sala da qual vieram, passando pela porta entreaberta. **

**-Estavam só conversando. – Hakudoushi comentou.**

**-Oh? **

**Os dois tomavam chá. Ou melhor, só Hakudoushi. Sesshoumaru ainda não havia tocado no copo de cerâmica e tinha um ar pensativo, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.**

**-Eu disse que Inuyasha não teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa num primeiro encontro. – Hakudoushi começou a explicar. A mão direita contornava o copo e dois dedos da mão esquerda seguravam a base. Uma pose clássica herdada da cerimônia de chá. – Ficarão conversando durante um bom tempo.**

**-Eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria. - o primo fechou os olhos e zombou.**

**Hakudoushi bebeu mais um gole do chá.**

**-Você não deveria tê-lo persuadido a matar. – o mestiço tinha também os ar tranqüilo e os olhos fechados. – Aquilo foi um choque para Inuyasha.**

**-Ele se acostumará depois. – Sesshoumaru se limitou a opinar.**

**-Poderia ter pelo menos avisado sobre o que ele teria que fazer. Simplesmente não se chega a uma pessoa com uma tarefa que não está dentro das capacidades dela.**

**Sesshoumaru, para não ter que se irritar com a conversa do primo, resolveu tomar o chá. Pegou o copo e assumiu a mesma pose do outro. **

**-Bokuseno avisou que queria uma tarefa a nós quatro: "Sesshoumaru, Hakudoushi, Miroku **_e _**Inuyasha". – o irmão mais velho deu uma pausa enquanto bebia. – Inuyasha não deveria sair dali sem fazer alguma coisa.**

**Hakudoushi bebia chá tranqüilamente. Escutaram de novo passos no corredor e viram a mesma garota de antes passar pela fresta da porta.**

**-Quero dizer que uma pessoa fica sem saber o que fazer quando uma tarefa não é do alcance dela. Se uma criança não sabe escrever e pedem a ela para que escreva no quadro, ela não sairá do lugar. Inuyasha nunca matou outra pessoa, e isso tudo ainda é uma novidade para ele. – Hakudoushi tinha um ar sábio. – Uma conversa e um pouco de treinamento ajudaria, como tio Toga fez conosco. – tomou mais um gole e finalizou. – Provavelmente ele se acha um assassino por ter tirado a vida de alguém que nunca lhe fez mal.**

**-Essa tarefa eu deixo ao meu pai. – Sesshoumaru pousou o copo na mesinha e o encheu, colocando depois umas gotas de limão. O primo baixou o dele também e colocou um pouco de mel.**

**-O chá daqui é bom. – Hakudoushi comentou.**

**-Vai conseguir acordar cedo e se preparar para a prova da tarde? – Sesshoumaru quis saber.**

**-Já **_estou _**preparado. – o outro respondeu.**

**-Acha que vai passar? **

**-Eu costumo sempre pensar que vou alcançar um objetivo. Se não o alcanço, tento novamente.**

**-Eu nunca vi um mafioso que fosse médico. – Sesshoumaru foi irônico. – Vou adorar ver isso.**

**-Apenas quero seguir um desejo de minha mãe. **

**Sesshoumaru zombou.**

**-É estranho que realize um pedido desses só porque a outra pessoa quer. É quase como mandar uma criança analfabeta escrever o nome dela num quadro.**

**O copo de Hakudoushi parou por segundos nos lábios dele. E neles apareceu um pequeno sorriso antes que a borda encostasse para que ele pudesse beber o líquido.**

**-De qualquer forma, boa sorte para você. – Sesshoumaru desejou.**

**-Obrigado. **

**Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.**

**-Você não deseja prestar os exames de alguma Universidade também? – Hakudoushi perguntou.**

**-Não vejo necessidade para isso. – Sesshoumaru bebeu alguns goles, escutando o primo zombar auditivamente.**

**-Eu me pergunto como você será quando for um adulto. – este falou. – Um líder mafioso somente com o segundo grau.**

**-E eu tento imaginá-lo matando seus pacientes. – Sesshoumaru replicou tranqüilamente. **

**o-o-o**

**Aquela noite em Tokyo também não estava fria para uma pessoa. Uma adolescente de treze anos. **

**Em pé em frente a uma janela, ela olhava séria e friamente os jardins da casa dela pelo escritório do pai. De vez em quando os lábios ficavam apertados e as mãos se cerravam e abriam, únicos sinais que indicavam a intensa sensação de revolta e desespero que sentia por dentro.**

**Por volta das onze horas, alguém ligou para avisar sobre um acidente com o pai dela. Ele se encontrava em estado grave e foi levado a um hospital que não permitia a entrada de "crianças" naquele horário. Somente a mãe dela e o avô foram. **

**A casa dela ficava numa área pertencente a um templo. O Templo Higurashi, um dos símbolos conhecidos do Japão. A família em si era muito rica e os negócios de Higurashi Kazuo eram inúmeros. **_Ela _**não tinha conhecimento do que eram – ele nunca falara a ela -, mas tinha uma **_pequena _**idéia. Se aquela **_pequena _**idéia se confirmasse, alguns até poderiam ficar assustados com a intuição dela.**

**Um carro chegou à propriedade. Ficou estacionado na rua em frente à escadaria e, do andar em que estava, ela pôde ver o sócio do pai a subindo em companhia do avô e da mãe.**

**Ainda estava na mesma posição: cabeça erguida, olhos fixos, mãos fechadas, batidas do coração controladas. **_Nada _**poderia fazê-la perder aquele precioso controle.**

**Alguma coisa... **_Doeu _**no coração dela ao ver a mãe com um lenço branco no nariz e se apoiando no avô. Não podia ver dali, mas com certeza estava chorando.**

**Depois que eles desapareceram do ângulo de visão da janela, ela quis esperar pacientemente que entrassem na casa, subissem e fossem ao escritório. Por isso, continuou olhando o jardim, porém estava de costas a quem entrasse na sala.**

**Segundos depois, era isso o que acontecia. A porta foi aberta por Yamamoto Satoshi, depois entrou a mãe e o avô da garota.**

**-Ki... K-Kikyo! – a mãe exclamou. – Ainda está acordada?**

**A garota virou o rosto lentamente até encontrar os olhos da mãe:**

**-A senhora já deveria imaginar que sim. – ela falou com frieza. – Como está meu pai?**

**A mãe virou o rosto e aí sim ela começou a chorar no ombro do pai. **

**Yamamoto limpou a garganta:**

**-Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Kikyo... Se não se importar de acordar tarde, claro, porque nossa conversa será muito longa. **

**Viu-a arquear as sobrancelhas. A senhora Higurashi e o avô saíram da sala e fecharam a porta, deixando-os sozinhos.**

**Apenas naquela hora foi que Kikyo percebeu que aquele senhor de idade avançada estava com o braço machucado. Como ele acompanhava o pai no momento do acidente, provavelmente se ferira também. Com um braço imóvel, ele usou o outro para oferecer uma cadeira de visitas a ela:**

**-Sente-se, por favor.**

**Kikyo estreitou de leve os olhos. Em lugar de sentar na de visitas, ela tomou o lugar que costumava ser usado pelo pai à mesa.**

**Yamamoto percebeu a derrota e sentou-se na de visitas, encarando a "criança" por alguns minutos. Ela não quis perguntar nada por achar que ele ainda formulava o que ia falar.**

**-Kikyo... – ele começou. – Você já sabe o que aconteceu, não?**

**Não obteve resposta dela, mas imaginava que sim.**

**-Seu pai não resistiu aos ferimentos. – ele fechou os olhos e baixou o rosto. – Foi uma perda muito grande e eu não tenho palavras de consolo para dizer a você, criança... Isso porque eu também estou abalado por ter perdido meu amigo. **

**De novo, ela ficou calada.**

**-Vamos fazer os preparativos para o enterro dele ainda hoje. – ele continuou. – Peço apenas que descanse bem e tente consolar seus irmãos... Os deuses sabem que eles vão chorar por causa dele. – deu um pequeno sorriso amigável. – Por que você não... **

**Kikyo tinha a estranha capacidade de assustar as pessoas quando as olhava num momento de seriedade. Yamamoto parou de falar justamente por causa disso, limpando depois a garganta para disfarçar o nervoso que ela o causou.**

**-Então eu acho que é hora de ler **_isto, _**não? – ela tirou de dentro do roupão feminino de cor escura uma carta carimbada com o nome do pai.**

**Os olhos dele ficaram levemente maiores de surpresa.**

**-Onde ac--?**

**-Meu pai tinha o **_dom _**pra prever coisas ruins. – ela deu um sorriso levemente irônico, mostrando a ele que já estava muito bem preparada para a ocasião. – Ele me entregou isso na semana passada.**

**-Oh... – ele murmurou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. **

**A filha de Higurashi balançava o envelope, como se fosse uma isca para atrair uma presa.**

**-O senhor quer ler? Eu ainda não li.**

**Yamamoto deu um suspiro e pegou a carta, abrindo o selo com cuidado. Os olhos dele correram numa leitura dinâmica pelo papel da direita para a esquerda, de cima para baixo. Limpou outra vez a garganta e começou:**

_-"Minha filha querida, minha Kikyo..."._

**O pai costumava chamá-la daquela forma. E pensar que, apesar de achar muito infantil aquilo, ela nunca mais iria escutar...**

"_... Provavelmente eu já estarei morto quando você ler isto. Infelizmente terá sido algo que não poderei evitar. Eu fiquei em dúvida se deveria contar tudo numa carta ou dizer numa conversa séria. Gostaria que fosse dessa última opção (sabe como este seu velho gosta de ser direto e falar as coisas cara a cara). Você, porém, está ocupada com os festivais culturais da escola e preferi não preocupá-la. Se acabar antes, com certeza conversaremos._

_Kikyo, minha querida... Eu dei a você e à nossa família o melhor que poderia existir para ficarmos bem de vida. Sua mãe nunca fez uma única pergunta sobre meu trabalho, nem seus irmãos ou você. Mas eu acredito que a minha filha mais velha, inteligente do jeito que é, tenha uma **idéia **do que seja. Eu não menti em momento algum à nossa família. Pode rir se quiser, mas digamos que não achei necessário revelar quais eram meus negócios._

**Yamamoto baixou a carta ao escutar Kikyo abafar uma risada.**

_Sei que já tem uma idéia, Kikyo, e vou apenas confirmá-la. Sim, meus negócios são com a yakuza. Nossa família é uma das mais importantes da máfia. Lembra daquele homem que fingia ser afeminado para irritar aquele nosso segurança prepotente? Pois é, aquele homem é meu líder e devo respeito a ele. À propósito, eu omiti o fato de que Bokuseno matou aquele infeliz. Não precisa ter medo dele, a não ser que o chame de "gay" quando ele fizer essas brincadeiras. Aliás, pergunte a ele algum dia o que tem de engraçado em se fingir de gay._

**O ex-sócio notou a forma como ela franzia a testa. Parecia que tentava se lembrar de quem o pai falava na carta.**

_Eu digo sempre que **você **deve respeitá-lo e seguir as ordens dele porque **você **vai assumir meu cargo... _

**Yamamoto deu uma pausa. **

**-Continue. – Kikyo ordenou.**

_... Porque você vai assumir meu cargo. Porém, só poderá assumir meus negócios quando fizer quinze anos. Quero que termine seus estudos, pelo menos. Se quiser estudar depois disso, terá liberdade para tal. _

_Mas, Kikyo, eu quero que mantenha **segredo **a respeito disso à sua mãe e aos seus irmãos. Eles **não **devem saber disso. Apenas você e o senhor Yamamoto. Quero que estude muito bem para aprender a lidar qualquer situação com muita inteligência. Sei que vai conseguir. Você é tão esperta que chega a me assustar: consegue aprender tudo que a ensinem. _

_Yamamoto-san é o homem que cuidará de vocês até que assuma a idade mínima. Preste atenção em tudo que ele faz: a surpresa, minha filha, está nos **detalhes.**_

_Eu me despeço aqui, Kikyo. Cuide de sua mãe, do meu pai, de Kagome, de Kaede e de Souta. Deixo-os com a consciência tranqüila de que eu os protegi e os amei por cada segundo de quando estive vivo. _

_E, filha, cuide-se também. Este seu pai tem certeza de que fez uma boa escolha e que desempenhará um excelente papel._

**_Higurashi Kazuo"._**

**Baixando a carta, Yamamoto se surpreendeu ao ver Kikyo com os olhos arregalados e o olhar perdido. Era a primeira vez que ela parecia... **_Chocada, _**ou surpresa, com alguma coisa.**

**-Kikyo... – ele começou um pouco hesitante, sem saber se ela realmente estava escutando o que diziam. – Eu sinto muito por seu pai... E essa tarefa também é muito...**

**Kikyo levantou-se subitamente. O olhar continuava perdido, mas nos lábios aparecia também um sorriso levemente **_mau._

**-Kikyo? – ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – Kikyo?**

**Respirando fundo e pigarreando, ele tentou outra vez:**

_-Kikyo-sama? _

**Com isso, ela pareceu voltar ao normal. Os olhos piscaram e a boca se fechou, e ela tinha as linhas da testa um pouco enrugadas em perplexidade.**

**-Sinto muito, senhor Yamamoto... Não escutei o que disse. – ela falou, afastando-se da mesa. Foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas, virando-se novamente para dar um sorriso. **

**-Eu não falei nada importante. – ele também sorriu, um pouco surpreso com tudo. – Quer conversar agora sobre os...**

**Kikyo balançou uma das mãos.**

**-Podemos deixar isso para depois? – ela perguntou, passando por ele sem nem esperar pela resposta positiva ou afirmativa. – Vou ver meus irmãos agora.**

**-B-Bem...**

**-Boa noite ao senhor também, Yamamoto-san. – ela saiu da sala, encerrando a conversa.**

**Pelos corredores, a única coisa que não saía da cabeça dela era a palavra...**

"_Yakuza, yakuza, yakuza, yakuza..."._

**O coração dela parecia vibrar por algum motivo que não sabia. Era como se realmente **_ansiasse _**por aquilo. Por **_tudo _**aquilo.**

**Só parou de pensar quando se viu diante da porta do quarto das irmãs. O mais novo, Souta, dormia em um quarto separado. E Kikyo se recusou categoricamente a deixar que Kaede dormisse no quarto dela.**

**Abriu a porta e logo o olfato sentiu o cheiro típico de quartos femininos: o cheiro de bichos de pelúcia, bonecas, dos lençóis rosados, das...**

**Kagome era a segunda filha do casal. Era apenas um ano mais nova que Kikyo e com quem esta mais conversava. **

**Kaede, a terceira filha de apenas seis anos, dormia abraçada à Kagome. As duas dormiam tão tranqüilas...**

**Não era justo acordá-las quando ainda sonhavam com o pai. Melhor dar a notícia durante a manhã... Elas não iriam para a escola pelas próximas duas semanas mesmo...**

**-Kikyo nee-sama? – escutou Kagome sussurrar quando entreabriu a porta para sair. **

**Kikyo virou-se e viu a irmã sentada na cama, ajeitando com cuidado a cabeça da mais nova num travesseiro, retirando as mãos que a abraçavam na cintura para colocá-las junto ao corpo adormecido. **

**-O papai... – a menina começou – Ele... Ele... Morreu?**

**Demorando um minuto, Kikyo respondeu:**

**-Sim. **

**Viu Kagome baixar o rosto e fechar os olhos, com o cabelo encobrindo-os depois. Uma das mãos foi aos olhos e limpou os cantos.**

**-Ele disse que nos amou e protegeu por cada segundo da vida dele.**

**Kagome ergueu o rosto e deu um sorriso meio triste:**

**-Eu sei. – ela sussurrou, depois voltou a chorar.**

**o-o-o**

_Mansão da Família Akai:_

**-Barra limpa. – Miroku avisou. Olhava pela fresta da porta da frente. A sala de visitas estava com as luzes apagadas e não havia ninguém mais por perto. Olhou para trás e confirmou aos primos com a cabeça. Poderiam entrar e subir sem problemas. **

**-Entre, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru pediu.**

**Primeiro entrou Miroku, caminhando cautelosamente para não pisar nas faixas dos sensores. Inuyasha entrou e perguntou:**

**-Sabe como desligar os sensores do corredor do meu quarto?**

**-Humm... Acho que sim... – ele falou com um sorriso sem graça. – Cuidado onde pisa, **_rapá._

**A luz subitamente acendeu e se viraram para abafar um grito estrangulado. Akai Toga e Izayoi estavam sentados no sofá, com os braços cruzados, esperando por eles. E não pareciam de bom humor.**

**O mais surpreendente, para Miroku e Inuyasha, foi encontrar Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru de braços cruzados também e atrás do sofá no qual o casal estava.**

**-Vocês têm **_um _**minuto para se explicarem antes que eu me enfureça. – Toga anunciou.**

**-Nós ficamos preocupados, sabiam? – Izayoi tinha a preocupação comum das mães e tias.**

**-A culpa foi de Miroku. – Hakudoushi começou a andar em direção das escadas.**

**-E de Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru seguiu o primo.**

**-EI! – os dois protestaram, fechando os punhos. Aqueles dois...**

**-Expliquem-se. – o casal ordenou.**

**Inuyasha e Miroku começaram a falar uma coisa com outra ao mesmo tempo, trocando acusações e falando mal dos outros dois que subiam as escadas, que pararam apenas para vê-los numa má situação.**

**O telefone tocou e toca fez um sinal para que os dois parassem de falar, o qual foi logo obedecido. Pegou o fone e pigarreou antes de falar:**

**-Alô?**

_-Oi, querido._** – uma voz afeminada de homem soou.**

**Apertando a região entre os olhos, Akai Toga jogou pragas mentalmente contra a pessoa que falava. **

**-Pois não, Bokuseno?**

_-Só vim dar uma notícia._** – a voz dele voltou ao normal e estava sério demais. Alguma coisa **_ruim _**havia acontecido.**

**-O que aconteceu?**

_-Kazuo morreu no início da noite. _

**Toga pôs uma das mãos no fone e falou:**

**-Miroku, Inuyasha... Podem subir.**

**-Mas o quê...? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi desceram depressa e se aproximaram do grupo.**

**-O que aconteceu, Toga? – Izayoi perguntou assustada.**

**-Higurashi Kazuo... Morreu. **

**Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram. Toga voltou a falar com a pessoa na linha:**

**-Conte-nos o que aconteceu exatamente, Bokuseno-sama...**

**o-o-o**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Foi de raspão. Voltaremos para casa e cuidarei disso."

"-Você disse que queria falar com ele ainda esta semana, não é, Hakudoushi?"

"-Eu vou fumar um cigarro lá fora. Quando eu voltar, eu NÃO quero ver esse sujeito vivo".

Capítulo 2:_Quando só resta a sensatez._


	2. Quando só resta a sensatez

_Nota da Autora: _Eu não acredito que realmente estou escrevendo isso! XD Pessoal, obrigada pelos comentários... Não esperava receber tantos assim! Vocês sabem que não sou boa em escrever, principalmente InuKag (deixo isso a outros excelentes escritores por aí). Vocês sabem que eu prefiro mesmo RinSess e aqui não tem nada (quem quiser ler isso, vá ler _A Cor do Dinheiro _:P). Desculpem a pequena demora, mas eu não tive tempo nos últimos dias por conta da mudança e de outras coisas. Shampoo-chan está agora _desestagiada :( _Fui demitida do estágio por conta das greves. Mas vamos ver se arranjo alguma coisa nova quando as Universidades voltarem ao normal. :)

Agradeço aos comentários: **_Lis_** _(obrigada por revisar)_,**_ macgaren, Rin, Srta Kinomoto, Bellynha, Meg-chan, Lan-Lan, Marina, Annita _**(... doida! XD), **_Ayame, minha filhinha Satsuki, Kagome-chan LP, Kk-chan, Lally-dono, Nike, Jully-chan, Aya-chan, Star Angel Matsuyama _**e **_Ágata._** Ah, também ao pessoal que comentou por msn e yahoo. Obrigada, pessoal!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Se o considerarem digno de comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo. :)

* * *

**Nota: **_Essa fanfic não tem o objetivo de influenciar a nenhum adolescente ao hábito de fumar, o qual a mídia mostra suficientemente os seus efeitos na saúde' (By Lally-dono)_

**Disclaimer: "InuYasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

_Capítulo M: violência, linguagem._

_

* * *

_

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 2: **_Quando só resta a sensatez_

_Para Palas Lis_

_Dois meses depois:_

**As noites de Tokyo estavam quentes. Gente da idade de Inuyasha preferia ficar em casa a ter que sair para fazer serviços. **

**O rapaz, que aguardava pelo irmão e pelos primos perto do carro que os levara a um galpão meio abandonado, passou um lenço pelo pescoço. Que calor que fazia naquela noite. Não era possível que já fosse outono e fizesse tanto calor quanto no verão. **

**Não estava nervoso ou ansioso, mas sentiu vontade de fumar. Há dias que começara o vício – longe dos olhos dos pais e do irmão, claro. Tirou um cigarro e o isqueiro, começando a tragar enquanto olhava os céus. Não era possível ver estrelas claramente e tinha esperanças de que choveria. Tinha que chover. Seria bom demais se amanhecesse chovendo. **

**-Inuyasha. – o irmão chamou. **

**Jogando discretamente o cigarro no chão e pisando nele, Inuyasha virou o rosto na direção da qual escutara a voz, falando numa voz entediada:**

**-O que é?**

**Viu Miroku arrastando um homem – nervoso e com os pulsos amarrados trás - ao lado de Hakudoushi. O irmão vinha na frente e limpava o terno preto. Parecia que estava manchado numa região, mas não dava para ver direito daquela distância. E pelo modo como limpava, Inuyasha achava que era sangue.**

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Inuyasha perguntou, ainda no mesmo lugar. Miroku se aproximou e jogou o sujeito aos pés do primo mais novo. **

**-Mate esse aí. – Miroku ordenou. Era a primeira vez que parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa. Voltou-se depois para Sesshoumaru e perguntou: – Tem certeza de que não é grave?**

**-Absoluta. – o irmão mais velho resolveu tirar o paletó. Quando desabotoou a parte de baixo e tirou o tecido, Inuyasha viu a camisa de baixo de Sesshoumaru manchada de vermelho.**

**-Ei, o que foi...? – Inuyasha começou. O irmão estava ferido? E ainda dizia que não era grave?**

**-Foi de raspão. Voltaremos para casa e cuidarei disso. – Sesshoumaru olhava inexpressivo o tecido sujo. – E nenhuma palavra ao nosso pai ou à nossa mãe, certo, Inuyasha?**

**-Pelo menos passe num hospital antes. – Hakudoushi sugeriu, recebendo um estreitar de olhos do primo. – Pelo menos para limpar o ferimento. **

**-Já disse que não é necessário. – Sesshoumaru deu o ponto final, colocando o paletó preto por cima dos ombros. **

**-Ele tentou matar Sesshoumaru. – Miroku explicou a Inuyasha, entregando uma arma a ele. – Faça direito o serviço desta vez, certo?**

**O mais novo fechou a cara. Recebendo ordens de Miroku agora, que maravilhoso. E ainda fazia referência ao vergonhoso acontecimento de uma noite dois meses antes, quando Inuyasha estava nervoso demais para segurar uma arma. Tinha passado por um treinamento muito duro com os primos e o irmão até o pai deixá-lo participar dos "serviços" que Bokuseno pedia.**

**-Se pode fazer melhor – Inuyasha devolveu a arma. –, por que **_você_** mesmo não faz?**

**-Não estressa, Inuyasha. – Miroku falou entre os dentes. – Não 'tô com cabeça pra discutir agora.**

**-Inuyasha, mate esse sujeito. – Sesshoumaru avisou, pegando o celular para discar de cabeça um número.**

**-Você **_tem _**que cuidar desse ferimento. – Hakudoushi insistiu.**

**-Cuide de sua vida, Hakudoushi.**

**A pessoa de quem falavam olhava de um lado a outro, boquiaberto. Não achava que conseguiriam agarrá-lo, muito menos que presenciaria uma discussão daquelas.**

**-Quer saber? – Miroku pegou a arma e fez mira na testa do homem, que arregalou os olhos. – Cansei disso.**

**-Ei, Bokuseno não disse que era pra **_eu _**fazer isso? – Inuyasha forçou a mão do outro a desviar a mira para o outro lado, para o alívio do condenado.**

**-Quer se fazer de importante agora, é? – Miroku perguntou friamente, voltando a fazer mira.**

**-E o que 'cê tem hoje, hein? Uma garota te deu um fora? – Inuyasha tentava tirar a arma da mão do primo.**

**-Isso não é da conta de ninguém! – Miroku estava furioso. – Larga essa arma!**

**-Não largo! – Inuyasha insistiu.**

**O homem continuava olhando ora para Inuyasha, ora para Miroku. **

**-Dá para acabar com essa brincadeira? – Sesshoumaru estava encostado no capô do carro, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.**

**-Já vai! – Inuyasha e Miroku falaram ao mesmo tempo, irritados um com o outro. **

**Sem hesitar, o primo tomou à força a automática para atirar, mas Inuyasha foi mais teimoso e acabou apertando o gatilho. Só escutou o tiro e alguma coisa caindo no chão quando os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.**

**Miroku nem quis olhar. Afastou-se de Inuyasha, apertando antes o ombro dele. Voltou para o carro e entrou.**

**Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados e entrou também, seguido de Hakudoushi. O irmão continuava olhando o corpo, o braço que segurava a arma pendia pelo lado, sem reações.**

**-Vai ficar parado aí de novo, Inuyasha? – Miroku gritou do carro.**

**Notaram Inuyasha virar o rosto para o lado, mas não conseguiram perceber o quão impressionado ele estava depois do que acabara de fazer.**

**-Já vou... – ele murmurou, andando sem hesitações ou remorsos ao carro. Sentou-se no banco de trás e pegou o resto de uma discussão entre o irmão e Hakudoushi.**

**-Vou contar para tia Izayoi sobre o que aconteceu. E pode ter certeza de que Bokuseno não vai gostar que ela nos proíba de sair à noite quando descobrir quais são os serviços que ele nos manda fazer. – o primo tinha os braços cruzados, uma perna em cima de um joelho. – Melhor passarmos num hospital antes de ir para casa.**

**Sesshoumaru o ignorou, limitando-se a encará-lo pelo retrovisor.**

**-Vamos à casa de Bokuseno, Miroku. – o irmão mais velho se decidiu, desviando o olhar.**

**-Hã? – o outro estranhou. – Pra quê?**

**-Você disse que queria falar com ele ainda esta semana, não é, Hakudoushi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou em lugar de responder. – Quer passar agora para conversar?**

**O primo passou a olhar o galpão pela janela.**

**-Por mim, tudo bem.**

**-Leve-nos à casa de Bokuseno, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.**

**-Não seria melhor ligar pra avisar? – Inuyasha quis saber, falando pela primeira vez dentro do carro. O olhar dele ainda olhava o corpo tombado. **

**-Não. – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo e Inuyasha deu de ombros.**

**o-o-o**

**A mansão de Bokuseno ficava num bairro mais afastado da capital, perto das fronteiras da cidade. Um lugar isolado era o mesmo que um lugar bom para reunir com várias pessoas e esquecer que havia uma capital que não dormia ali.**

**O carro dos garotos Akai parou em frente ao portão. Um segurança apareceu entre as grades e identificou o carro, dando passagem.**

**-Ele 'tá dormindo. – Miroku arriscou.**

**-Não está. – Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo. O irmão mais velho apertava a região que sangrava, mas não demonstrava emoções no rosto.**

**Pararam. Desceram. Ficaram lado a lado. Entraram quando um empregado abriu a porta.**

**-Eles realmente **_não _**dormem aqui? – Inuyasha sussurrou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.**

**-Não faço idéia. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, olhando o empregado. – Podemos falar com Bokuseno?**

**O homem não respondeu e forçou um sorriso, o que os deixou curiosos. Miroku foi o primeiro a descobrir o motivo, quando sentiu braços fortes passarem por baixo dos dele, puxando-o contra um corpo. **

**-Olá. – Bokuseno falou numa voz fina, fazendo o rapaz abafar uma risada – Tudo bom?**

**-E aí? – Miroku usou o mesmo tom afeminado, provocando uma intensa vontade no empregado em rir daquela cena.**

**-Estavam com saudades de mim? – o líder perguntou num tom provocante, fixando o olhar em Sesshoumaru. – Até **_você? _

**-Hakudoushi queria conversar com você. – o rapaz olhou para outro lado, mantendo-se sério. Não acha um pingo de graça em dois palhaços brincando de serem gays. Usava o casaco preto e mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, mantendo-se altivo e escondendo o fato de estar ferido.**

**-É? – ele virou o rosto ao mestiço. – Estava com saudades mesmo?**

**-Gostaria de conversar com o senhor. – este mantinha-se tão sério quanto o primo. – Assunto particular. **

**Bokuseno desgrudou de Miroku e coçou a cabeça, massageando depois a nuca ao dar um bocejo.**

**-Pode ser amanhã? – já estava sério ao dar as costas ao grupo e observá-los pelo canto dos olhos. – Acho que seria melhor Sesshoumaru cuidar primeiro desse ferimento que ele quer esconder.**

**O rapaz estreitou os olhos dourados.**

**-Podem passar a noite aqui. – Bokuseno abriu os braços expansivamente, orgulhoso em mostrar a casa. – Posso chamar um médico aqui, prometo não contar a Toga. Ele virá para uma reunião amanhã, daí aproveitam e voltam com ele.**

**Os quatro pareceram considerar isso. E Sesshoumaru deu a palavra:**

**-Pode arranjar uns quartos então? **

**-Primeiro o médico, depois um local para dormir. – o patrão falou ao empregado, que imediatamente se retirou. Voltou-se então aos rapazes. – Podem esperar aqui, se quiserem.**

**Deu as costas novamente e deu outro bocejo.**

**-Menino europeu... – falou a Hakudoushi. – Não queria conversar comigo? **

**O jovem piscou e começou a segui-lo depois de vê-lo ir ao escritório dele. Deu antes uma última olhada nos primos, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver Inuyasha e Miroku ajudando Sesshoumaru a sentar-se num sofá.**

**A porta do escritório foi deslizada para um dos lados e ele entrou depois que o dono foi direto à mesa e sentou-se na cadeira. **

**Era um escritório grande... Tinha até um piano ali. E que cheiro insuportável de cigarros...**

**-Eu achei que você queria falar comigo, não olhar as paredes do meu escritório. – Bokuseno o fez esquecer o que pensava.**

**-Pensei que fosse conversar comigo amanhã.**

**-Acredito que você queira dormir para ir à faculdade. – o líder tirou de uma das gavetas um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro.**

**-Como sabe que eu estudo? – Hakudoushi quis saber. Não era da conta dele o que fazia da vida.**

**Bokuseno piscou inocentemente.**

**-Não há nada que eu não saiba. – falou calmamente. **

**Hakudoushi franziu a testa. O outro continuou:**

–**E amanhã estarei ocupado com alguns negócios. Desde que Kazuo morreu, eu tenho ajudado a família dele a resolver alguns negócios não terminados. Então... – ele acendeu um cigarro. – O que queria falar?**

**-Eu gostaria de largar essa **_tarefa _**que o senhor nos deu. – o jovem continuava em pé, encarando-o firmemente.**

**-Oh? – ele murmurou antes de pôr o cigarro nos lábios.**

**-Entrei agora numa faculdade, quero me dedicar a ela. – Hakudoushi continuou, sentindo alguma coisa ficar forte dentro dele. Parecia um mau pressentimento. – Essa primeira semana foi horrível, porque acordava muito tarde para sair.**

**Bokuseno continuava piscando tranqüilamente. As cinzas do cigarro caíam no chão mesmo.**

**-Sabe... – ele desistiu de fumar e apagou o cigarro, levantando-se como se não tivesse escutado o que Hakudoushi dissera. Abriu outra gaveta da mesa e tirou de lá um envelope. – Eu andei pensando a semana toda em você pra uma tarefa **_especial... _**– parou um instante e o olhou. – E toda vez que eu o vejo, fico mais convencido de que é o mais adequado pra isso.**

**Saiu detrás da mesa e entregou-lhe o envelope de papel-arroz. Era pequeno, branco e estava lacrado com um carimbo com o sobrenome de Bokuseno. Hakudoushi o abriu depois de ler com cuidado os ideogramas e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver uma lista de nomes. **

**-O que é isso? – quis saber.**

**-São os "Cães de Aluguel". – o mais velho explicou, sorrindo gentilmente. – Uma das mais fortes guardas que já foi criada, cujos chefes sempre foram escolhidos pelos líderes da yakuza. Você já conhece a história, certo?**

**Sim, o rapaz conhecia. A tia dele já contara a respeito deles. Isso porque ela...**

**-Izayoi foi à última líder deles, na época em que o pai dela ainda era vivo. – Bokuseno cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na mesa. – Quer ser o novo líder? **

**Hakudoushi arregalou de leve os olhos lilases e piscou, impressionado com o convite.**

**-Tem gente que está **_matando _**pra ser chamado a esse posto. – Bokuseno parecia um vendedor declarando inúmeras qualidades sobre um produto. – E logo que pensei que trazê-los à ativa, pensei em você como chefe dela.**

**-Desculpe, mas... – Hakudoushi devolveu o papel. – Eu não estou interessado. **

**Bokuseno ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa expressão que era um óbvio "por quê?".**

**-Não gosto de enganar meus tios. Tio Toga já está desconfiado dessas tarefas que o senhor nos ordena desde o dia que Inuyasha matou um homem sem querer. **

**O outro continuava erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Eu tenho certeza que ele **_não _**sabe o que fazemos. E mesmo que soubesse, entenderia que estamos cumprindo suas ordens e não nos recriminaria. O problema é que não dá pra esconder isso por tempo demais. Nem dele, nem de tia Izayoi, nem da polícia. E a última coisa que desejo é ser preso por **_assassinatos._

**Desta vez, viu o outro piscar com certa inocência que não havia nele.**

**-Você se preocupa **_demais, _**menino Akai. – Bokuseno comentou divertidamente.**

**Pior que ter que suportar um primo chamado Sesshoumaru, um primo tarado por garotas e outro pré-adolescente, era agüentar alguém que vivia o chamando de "menino". Deu as costas ao homem, falando pela última vez:**

**-Sinto muito, mas não aceito esse cargo.**

**Deu alguns passos em direção da porta para sair do escritório, mas parou ao sentir uma energia atrás de si. Só teve tempo de pegar uma pequena katana escondida na roupa para se defender de um ataque que o arremessou contra o chão da sala.**

**-Caso não tenha entendido, você **_não _**tem escolha. – Bokuseno curvado sobre ele, com um sorriso ameaçador. – Você **_será _**o líder dela porque **_eu _**estou mandando!**

**O braço esquerdo de Hakudoushi estava atrás da katana para defender-se melhor, sentindo o pé de Bokuseno - que voltara à posição normal – pisar na arma para tentar feri-lo. Estava em desvantagem e não acreditava que alguém pudesse fazer aquilo com ele.**

**-Desde o momento que eu tomo uma decisão, é natural que os outros a aceitem sem objeções. – o líder mantinha-se altivo, aplicando mais força ao pé. Viu o jovem suar para que o fio de corte não alcançasse o braço para feri-lo. – Eu já tenho planos para essa guarda e você será o líder dela enquanto uma **_outra _**pessoa não tiver a idade para assumi-la.**

**Hakudoushi não respondeu, mas o desafiava com o olhar.**

**-Entendeu, menino?**

**Cessando a força por um segundo, Bokuseno tirou o pé de cima dele e abaixou-se. Surpreendente e rápido, tirou a arma da mão direita de Hakudoushi e a fincou no chão, tão próxima ao rosto dele que fez-lhe um corte. **

**-Você **_entendeu? _**– perguntou com frieza, curvando-se novamente para falar mais perto dele.**

**-Você não manda nas pessoas! – Hakudoushi protestou violentamente. – Não pode tratá-las como um monte de fantoches! Eu **_não _**sou brinquedo seu!**

**Bokuseno arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou em pé, ainda com a arma do outro em mão. Afastou-se e deu as costas ao garoto, voltando à mesa para pegar o envelope.**

**-Vou falar com seu tio mais tarde. Ele virá à nossa reunião. – ele falou. **

**Hakudoushi, percebendo que não era mais ameaçado – embora o mais velho estivesse de posse da katana –, fez um esforço para se levantar e apoiou-se na porta, não tirando os olhos das costas daquele imprevisível sujeito.**

**Prendendo a respiração, arregalou os olhos ao ver Bokuseno lançar a katana contra ele, que prendeu na madeira. O golpe cortou-lhe alguns fios do cabelo claro e um novo corte, logo acima do outro já feito.**

**-Não se preocupe. Será um agradável serviço que terá a **_honra_** de prestar a mim. – Bokuseno deu-lhe um sorriso. – E será bem pago, não se preocupe.**

**Hakudoushi recuperou o sangue-frio e falou num tom de aviso:**

**-Não pense que pode controlar a vida das pessoas dessa forma.**

**O outro sorriu com desdém.**

**-Sei que não, mas gosto de fazer todo mundo pensar que **_posso. _

**Contendo a raiva e a vontade de lutar, Hakudoushi tirou a arma da madeira e abriu a porta, fechando-a com força ao sair do escritório.**

**Pisando duro pelos corredores, o rapaz procurou os primos, encontrando-os num quarto cuja porta estava aberta quando passou. Sesshoumaru estava sem a camisa enquanto um médico de meia-idade cuidava do ferimento dele. Miroku dormia num futon próximo a um outro – no qual quem dormia era Inuyasha.**

**Trocou olhares com o primo ao entrar, sentando-se numa cadeira um pouco longe dele e do médico. Cruzou os braços e esperou com a paciência habitual que ficassem a sós.**

**-Pronto... – o médico falou, dando um tapinha amigável no braço dele. – Foi apenas de raspão mesmo... Nada que pudesse preocupar demais. Troque os curativos para limpar a ferida, certo?**

**Sesshoumaru confirmou de leve com a cabeça. O médico guardou o material dele e fez uma reverência a Hakudoushi, que o retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça, também. Antes de ir embora, porém, o homem parou perto de Hakudoushi e entregou-lhe alguns band-aids.**

**-Para o seu rosto. – explicou, dando um sorriso gentil antes de se virar e ir embora, fechando a porta.**

**Silêncio se fez entre os dois, que se encararam.**

**-Você não conseguiu o que quis, mas **_ele _**sim. – Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente irônico.**

**-Ele pensa que pode nos manipular. – o primo esfregava irritado um lenço que guardava no rosto. – Usar um **_Akai _**como se fosse um brinquedo! Não sente isso?**

**-Claro que sim. – Sesshoumaru tinha um sorriso vitorioso ao estreitar os olhos. – Mas eu prefiro pensar que posso, um dia, cobrar todos esses **_favores _**que presto a ele.**

**O outro ficou em silêncio e pareceu considerar aquele ponto.**

**-O que ele quer de você agora?**

**-Não sei se posso falar... – Hakudoushi foi sincero. Levantou-se e abriu a mini-geladeira que tinha ali para tirar uma garrafa com água, molhando um lado limpo do lenço para esfregar novamente na região. – Só sei que ele quase tirou meu braço quando falei que não queria. – abriu um band-aid e colocou-o num dos ferimentos, alisando-o depois antes de pôr o outro. – Qualquer coisa, eu conto depois.**

**Sesshoumaru zombou e levantou-se, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Havia uma tatuagem nele que pegava uma parte do braço direito e das costas, que só ficava estranha por causa de um curativo que cobria parte dela. Ele pegou um kimono masculino limpo e saiu do quarto, voltando depois de minutos com a roupa trocada. Hakudoushi terminava de fazer o mesmo no quarto, apenas amarrando a faixa da roupa para finalizar. **

**-Vai acordar cedo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, deitando-se num dos **_futon's_** separados aos quatro.**

**-Preciso acordar. – o primo respondeu, pousando a arma em cima de uma mesinha, na qual estavam também as dos primos. – Alguém avisou que vamos passar a noite aqui?**

**-Miroku ligou e falou com papai. – Sesshoumaru olhava o teto. – Voltaremos com ele amanhã.**

**-Vou ter que passar em casa para pegar minhas coisas. – ele deitou-se no último futon, cobrindo-se até o pescoço. – Não tem como eu chegar mais cedo mesmo...**

**Suspirou profundamente cansado e também ficou olhando o teto, pousando o braço esquerdo na testa e sentindo-o ainda dolorido por causa do esforço feito anteriormente.**

**-Ele quer usar todo mundo... – Sesshoumaru explicou numa voz sussurrada, mas que dava perfeitamente para o primo ouvir. – Ele já me escolheu como futuro líder da família, agora escolheu uma função para você. Os próximos serão Miroku e Inuyasha... Isto é, se ele por acaso não considerar esses **_serviços _**como uma tarefa. **

**-Dá a entender que ele está nos **_testando. _**– Hakudoushi franziu a testa e fez um esforço para ver, no quarto mal-iluminado, as marcas que o braço tinha.**

**-Não se preocupe, meu primo... – Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço ao teto e fechou o punho. – Haverá uma época em que vamos mostrar a ele quem realmente são os Akai's. E mal posso esperar por isso.**

**o-o-o**

**A cabeça de Inuyasha doeu quando escutou seres sem um pingo de respeito pelo próximo falando forte quando havia gente no quarto querendo dormir. Abriu os olhos e os esfregou ao sentar-se no **_futon, _**bocejando alto ao distinguir, ainda com sono, as figuras do primo Hakudoushi e do irmão discutindo.**

**-Eu falei que tinha que acordar cedo! Eu falei! – Hakudoushi nem se importava com os outros dormindo, arrumando-se apressado enquanto discutia com Sesshoumaru. – Vou ter que fazer milagre para passar este semestre!**

**-Você não disse à hora que deveria acordar. – escutou o irmão replicar tranqüilamente. Depois viu Miroku sentar-se no futon e esfregar os cabelos.**

**-Dá pra fazer silêncio ou 'tá difícil? – ele bocejou e coçou a nuca.**

**-Vai dar nove ainda. – Sesshoumaru estalava o pescoço. – Ainda dá tempo.**

**-Só se no **_seu _**relógio der tempo. – o primo replicou estupidamente.**

**-Ai, ai... – Miroku levantou-se. Era o único que usava só o hakama e preferiu dormir sem a camisa, deixando as vistas um cão demoníaco tatuado nas costas.**

**Escutaram alguns carros chegarem ao local durante alguns minutos. **

**-Ei... Não era agora de manhã que Bokuseno disse que tinha uma reunião? – Miroku fez o comentário.**

**Aquilo pareceu ter dado uma idéia a Hakudoushi, que correu à janela para abri-la e ver quem havia chegado.**

**-Tio Toga já chegou! – saiu correndo sem maiores explicações, nem fazendo questão de fechar a porta que fora aberta abruptamente.**

**-Caramba... – Miroku bocejou de novo e fez um alongamento. – Eu me pergunto se ele é um daqueles **_nerds _**na faculdade.**

**Inuyasha riu e levantou-se, balançando a cabeça. O irmão estava sentado sobre o **_futon _**na pose de Buda, apertando o local que tinha o ferimento por baixo da roupa.**

**Miroku foi à janela e apoiou-se nela, procurando pelo tio e pelo primo. Não os viu a princípio, porque **_outra _**coisa chamou-lhe a atenção.**

**-Ei, olhem só... – chamou os primos com um aceno. – Bokuseno está lá embaixo.**

**-E? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi à escrivaninha. Hakudoushi esquecera a katana dele e teriam que levar para entregar-lhe depois.**

**-Ele vai abrir a porta pra alguém... – Inuyasha comentou, disputando um espaço com Miroku na janela.**

**Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Alguns segundos depois, também estava ao lado deles para ver.**

**O carro estacionara e dele saiu um senhor de idade avançada. Bokuseno apertou as mãos dele e fez questão de abrir a porta dos passageiros. Primeiro um pé delicado apareceu, depois uma garota ficou em pé diante do líder da yakuza, fazendo ambos uma reverência.**

**-Uoo... – Miroku murmurou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Ela não é feia.**

**-Uma menina nessa idade? – Inuyasha olhou interrogativamente o irmão, que deu de ombros. Não a conhecia também.**

**-Bem-vinda, Higurashi Kikyo. – Bokuseno sorriu-lhe educadamente – Nossa reunião começará em alguns minutos.**

**Kikyo arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentiu um braço de Yamamoto, o tutor, passar-lhe pelos ombros.**

**-É muito agradável estarmos aqui. – ele respondeu por ela.**

**Perto deles, um rapaz de quinze anos passou correndo e dirigiu-se a um carro já estacionado, mas do qual não descera ninguém. Abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco detrás.**

**-Tio, podem me levar para casa? – Hakudoushi pediu a Toga, que piscou ao vê-lo aparecer tão de repente no carro.**

**-Bom dia, Hakudoushi... – Toga franziu a testa por causa dos modos do sobrinho, falando calmamente como a uma criança. – Como está? Como vai? **

**-Desculpe... – o outro suspirou cansado, passando a mão pela testa para limpar o suor da correria. – Eu acordei tarde. Preciso que me levem para casa e depois à faculdade.**

**Toga o olhava curiosamente, parecendo nem ter prestado atenção ao que o sobrinho dizia.**

**-O que foi isso no seu rosto? – perguntou.**

**Hakudoushi instintivamente levou a mão ao lado machucado da face, piscando confuso. Não se lembrava daquilo.**

**-Bem, depois você me conta... – Toga deixou um suspiro escapar dos lábios e arrumou o paletó, pegando depois a maleta ao lado dele. – Tenho que ir. Peça para levarem você, está bem?**

**-Muito obrigado, tio. – Hakudoushi cruzou as mãos e curvou a cabeça num agradecimento. – Os outros ainda estão dormindo, eu acho.**

**-Certo, certo... – Toga desceu e fechou a porta do carro, caminhando enquanto ajeitava mais uma vez os botões do paletó, e escutando os motores do veículo atrás dele, não o vendo ir embora.**

**o-o-o**

_Uma hora e meia depois:_

**Reuniões de negócios eram chatas. Tediosas. Insuportavelmente longas. Quanto mais você queria que elas acabassem, mais devagar o tempo passava. Bokuseno suportava a vontade de bocejar com muita força de vontade, porque não queria parecer uma pessoa chata na frente de alguns amigos e conhecidos. Imagine o que a **_filha_** de Kazuo pensava naquele momento a respeito daquelas discussões.**

**-O que o senhor acha, Bokuseno-sama? – a pergunta foi feita por um dos integrantes do conselho, um jovem de pelo menos vinte anos, num momento em que ele coçava o ouvido.**

**Sentindo os olhares em cima dele, Bokuseno piscou e ajeitou-se na cadeira, cruzando as mãos e falando sem um pingo de vergonha por não ter prestado atenção:**

**-Eu concordo com tudo, concordo plenamente.**

**Todos à mesa riram, exceto a filha do antigo aliado. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e o olhar distante, como se estivesse chateada. **

**Foi só então que ele se deu conta: todos falavam a palavra "negócios" como eufemismo para "máfia", talvez pelo fato de não saberem se a menina compreendia o porquê de estar ali.**

**-Falando sério, a respeito de quê estavam falando? – perguntou meio aborrecido. – Eu só lembro de vocês comentando sobre o preço de umas ações...**

**-... Que não sabemos exatamente o que fazer com elas. – Toga sorriu ao completar. – É melhor vendê-las ao Estado. Criaríamos um vínculo forte com eles. E penso que é a única forma de nos livrarmos delas por um bom preço.**

**-Alguém tem uma sugestão melhor que a de Toga? – Bokuseno bocejou. – Falem agora ou calem-se para sempre... Vou dormir depois dessa. **

_-Em minha opinião... _

**Os rostos se viraram para um dos cantos da mesa, no qual estava Higurashi Kikyo. O olhar dela era sério, rígida na cadeira, rosto inexpressivo.**

**-... A idéia do senhor Toga é boa. Mas poderíamos criar um vínculo realmente forte se, em vez de vendermos as ações ao Estado, **_nós _**as déssemos. **

**-Hããã? – muitos exclamaram.**

**-Qual é o problema? – Kikyo estreitou o olhar em desafio, mantendo a voz serena. - É mais fácil adquirir a confiança de alguém quando mostramos nossa imensa **_bondade. _**E, se não me enganada, essas ações eram comuns entre vocês, mas estavam em nome do **_meu _**pai. E podemos fazer mais contatos com as pessoas do Ministério já que a família Higurashi é mais próxima deles. **

**Todos - inclusive Yamamoto – a olharam boquiabertos, exceto Bokuseno.**

**-O ser humano é assim, não? – a garota sorria educadamente aos que a olhavam. – Primeiro se mostra alguém de confiança, depois mostra suas intenções. **

**-Quem faz isso são assassinos. – um homem pronunciou-se pelos outros.**

**-Ora... E vocês não são isso? – a resposta dela saiu irônica.**

**-Como se atrev...! – o homem quis se levantar, mas este obedeceu a um comando de Bokuseno, que levantou uma das mãos.**

**-Sente-se, Sankotsu... Paciência... **

**Ficaram todos em silêncio, pois o líder parecia pensar direito no que ia dizer a respeito da proposta dela.**

**-Eu gostei de você, menina... – ele cruzou as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, inclinando o corpo sobre eles. O sorriso chegava a ser perigoso se comparado aos pensamentos. – Sentia falta de gente assim nesta mesa. – olhou os outros. – Meus amigos, esta é a filha do nosso antigo companheiro Kazuo. Senhorita...**

**-... Higurashi Kikyo. – ela completou, não deixando de encarar aquele homem. – Muito prazer.**

**-**_Anyways, _**Kikyo... – Bokuseno ajeitou-se novamente na cadeira, afastando um espaço suficiente para pôr uma perna sobre o outro joelho. – Sua idéia segue uma linha muito interessante, mas não vamos **_dar _**as ações. Eu as quero **_vendidas. _**Mesmo que sejam as do seu pai.**

**-Por quê? – ela perguntou com frieza.**

**-Olhe bem para mim e veja se tenho cara de quem **_dá _**ações de presente ao governo. – viu Kikyo estreitar os olhos. – Não, senhorita... – deu batidas na mesa de carvalho. - Eu quero **_dinheiro_** por elas. **

**Yamamoto pigarreou e tentou consertar as coisas entre os dois:**

**-Acho que Kikyo deu uma idéia que nos ajudaria numa daquelas cotas de imposto de renda... Pelo menos seria uma boa desculpa na hora da declaração.**

**-Não fode, Yamamoto. – Bokuseno se levantou e bocejou de novo. – Vou pegar um cigarro e volto logo. Podem falar mal de mim agora.**

**E saiu da sala, começando os outros umas discussões em voz alta. Kikyo estava quieta, olhando serena e fixamente algum ponto na mesa, os punhos fechados em cima dela.**

**-Sua idéia foi excelente, Kikyo... – Yamamoto comentou no ouvido dela. – Isso pode ser utilizado em outra situação, ele mesmo disse que gostou de você.**

**-Como meu pai conseguia ter **_respeito _**por ele? – ela o olhava de soslaio. – Como pôde deixá-lo responder daquela forma?**

**-Ah, não se preocupe... Geralmente ele responde assim quando está de bom humor. – Yamamoto forçava um sorriso gentil ao tentar suavizar a imagem que a protegida tinha do líder. – Seu pai tinha o respeito que ele merecia... – olhou a porta pela qual Bokuseno saíra; os olhos brilhavam serenamente. – Você verá que, sempre que precisar de alguma coisa... Ou estiver em muita dificuldade, que ele vai ajudá-la como a uma **_filha. _

**Kikyo olhou a porta também e estreitou de leve os olhos. Aquele homem não tinha cara de quem sabia cuidar direito de uma **_filha._

**-Seu pai gostaria que você fosse como ele... Com um poder que só ele conseguiu em muitos anos. E você é inteligente, Kikyo... – o homem tentava persuadi-la. – Tente ser como ele.**

**-Como ele? – ela repetiu e fechou os olhos para zombar. – Só se eu realmente for muito cretina para isso...**

**-Não pense assim. – ele apertou um punho fechado dela. – Eu sei que você será melhor.**

**Ficou ela pensativa por alguns segundos. Depois suspirou e levantou-se:**

**-Eu volto logo.**

**-Quer que eu vá...? – Yamamoto se preocupava se ela conseguiria achar o caminho numa casa tão grande.**

**-Não precisa. Só vou andar no corredor. Já fiquei sentada por muito tempo. – o rosto dela estava encoberto pelo cabelo negro, o que não o permitiu ver-lhe a expressão facial. – Não precisa me acompanhar.**

**-Está certo... – ele concordou levemente com a cabeça.**

**A garota passou despercebida entre os que discutiam, saindo da sala e apoiando-se na porta ao fechá-la. Quanta gente insuportável... E pensar que teria que agüentá-los quando assumisse os negócios da família... **

**Mentiu ao tutor ao dizer que ficaria no corredor. Quis ela andar pela mansão não por curiosidade, mas sim porque precisava ficar um pouco longe daquela sala de reuniões. Sentia alguma coisa **_faltando _**nela quando percebeu que perdera a razão a Bokuseno. Sabia agora que precisava de argumentos mais que suficientes para ser melhor que **_qualquer _**um ali.**

**Passou por um quarto cuja porta estava entreaberta. Não era curiosa, mas **_quem _**estava lá...**

**Inuyasha estava olhando o jardim pela janela. Sesshoumaru estava no jardim, preocupado demais em treinar um pouco e ver se o ferimento não mais o incomodava do que olhar para cima e descobrir que o irmão estava **_fumando. _

**O cigarro estava quase no fim, por isso pegou a ponta e jogou-o para trás, sem perceber que caíra aos pés de Kikyo. Ela abaixou-se e... Tentou **_tragar._

**Uma tosse fez Inuyasha arregalar os olhos.**

**-E-Ei! – ele viu a ponta do cigarro nos dedos da garota abaixada, cuja mão estava na boca para conter a tosse. – Que diabos tem na cabeça, hein? – correu até ela e abaixou-se, ajudando-a a respirar.**

**-Eu... – ela fechou os olhos e forçou um sorriso. – Eu sempre vi meu pai fazendo isso e tive vontade. Mas ele nunca deixou...**

**-Ele não quer ser preso, com certeza. – ele a acalmava com alguns tapas nas costas. – 'Tá doida?**

**-Ele... Não **_queria _**ser preso. – ela corrigiu o tempo verbal e sorriu. – Tem um desses aí?**

**-Hã? – ele piscou sem entender.**

**-Tem outro cigarro? – ela estendeu a mão.**

**Inuyasha hesitou por um instante. Se alguém os pegasse...**

**-Olha... – ele tirou um de um maço meio sujo. – Não deixa nenhum adulto te ver... Ou a gente vai dançar.**

**A garota sorriu e aceitou um dos cigarros, puxando o cabelo para trás da orelha quando ele se ofereceu para acendê-lo. Ela tossiu algumas vezes, mas continuou tragando até se acostumar.**

**-Ora, ora... – Bokuseno tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos, apoiando-se na batente da porta. **

**Inuyasha e Kikyo largaram os cigarros, trêmulos.**

**o-o-o**

_Três meses depois:_

**Tardes de tranqüilidades só se tornaram comuns à família Higurashi meses depois da morte do antigo chefe. Antes não era possível por causa do clima de recente luto que a senhora Higurashi queria manter para sempre.**

**Mas como era possível deixar nesse ambiente três pessoas como Kagome, Kaede e Souta? Eles eram sempre tão alegres, tão confiantes, tão cheios de energia...**

**Kikyo os observava do banco de uma praça. Estavam passando as férias em Yokohama há dois dias, acompanhados pela mãe, pelo avô e pelo tutor. Não falavam de negócios e nem queria pensar neles. Isso, como o próprio Yamamoto explicara, era coisa para **_adultos._

"_Isso é coisa para adultos", _**Bokuseno falou aos dois adolescentes, pegando os cigarros do chão. **_"Eu posso ser preso por causa disso, sabiam?"._

**Kikyo franziu a testa. **

"_Vou manter isso em segredo...", _**ele sorriu e afagou a cabeça dos dois. Inuyasha estava tão pálido que Kikyo achou que ele fosse desmaiar.**_ "Mas digamos que depois eu vou pedir um favor... Quando eu precisar de alguma ajuda, entendem?"._

**O moleque idiota ao lado dela concordou logo. Estava **_tremendo _**de tanto medo. Talvez porque não queria apanhar do pai.**

"_Não precisa ser agora... Vocês vão crescer e estarão comigo àquela mesa... E aí sim eu vou querer vocês como meus _aliados_"._

**Kagome e Kaede ensinavam Souta a andar de bicicleta. Como gostavam daquilo... Queriam fazer disputa para vem quem conseguia dar mais voltas pela pista do local. A praça não estava tão cheia... Mas havia seguranças. Yamamoto não gostava de pôr em risco a segurança deles. Todo e qualquer líder mafioso, de qualquer idade que tivesse, tinha que ter uma segurança. Parecia até algo **_obrigatório._

**-Mais devagar, Souta! – Kagome alertou ao garoto de cinco anos, que passara por cima de uma pedra e quase caíra da bicicleta de quatro rodas.**

**-'Táááá! – o menino recuperou o equilíbrio.**

**-Eu vou ganhar, eu vou ganhar! – Kaede cantarolava, guiando a bicicleta de duas rodas dela e ultrapassando os dois.**

**Por mais velha que fosse, Kagome ainda se divertia com aquelas coisas... Kikyo nem mais achava graça. Só estava ali porque, se ficasse na casa de férias deles, ficaria escutando os comentários do avô e da mãe a respeito das superstições do local.**

**Kaede corria tão rápido... O cabelo solto, o olhar à frente... Ela parecia Kagome ou mesmo ela, Kikyo, numas fotos de quando eram da mesma idade dela.**

**Foi então que aconteceu. **

**Um tiro soou e Kaede foi derrubada da bicicleta na pista de paralelepípedo, jogando-a no chão. A queda, por causa da velocidade em que ia, fez com que ela se arrastasse durante alguns metros e gritar. **

**Kikyo não estava prestando atenção. Só escutou o tiro e o grito de Kaede e Kagome. Quando viu, a menina de seis anos estava caída no chão, chorando enquanto encobria o máximo que podia do olho direito com a mão.**

**-KAEDE! KAEDE! – Kagome berrava e abraçava a irmã no desespero. Souta também chorava porque as via chorando.**

**Correu aos três, jogando-se de joelhos quando ficou perto da irmã ferida. Homens vestidos de preto se aproximavam dos irmãos, mas eram ignorados por causa da situação.**

_-Nee-sama... **–**_**Kaede chorava. Estava sangrando muito, muito mesmo. **

**-Kikyo-sama, já chamamos uma ambulância. – um dos seguranças dela falou. – Estará aqui em menos de cinco minutos.**

**-Calma, calma... - novamente, Kikyo pareceu não ter escutado. Estava preocupada demais em abraçar a irmã.**

**Nem prestou atenção quando os seguranças saíram em disparada na direção que levava às escadarias da praça. Isso porque eles viram alguém sair correndo.**

**o-o-o**

**Na casa de férias da família Higurashi, o senhor Yamamoto entrou no escritório. Kikyo e os seguranças estavam lá, além de um sujeito que apanhara bastante para estar ali. Havia acabado de chegar do hospital da emergência, onde ficara a senhora Higurashi, o avô e os irmãos da protegida. Não a deixara ir porque precisavam – todos – conversar sobre o que acontecera.**

**Ao vê-lo entrar, Kikyo se levantou logo. Tinha sido muito relutante em ficar quando a irmã estava passando mal. Que cabeça ele tinha para fazer isso com ela?**

**-Como ela está? Como Kaede está? – ela perguntou logo, andando até ele, mas parando ao vê-lo fazer um sinal.**

**-Ela ainda está na emergência... – ele começou com cautela, temendo a reação dela. – Mas não nos deram notícias boas. Talvez fique uma lesão no olho.**

**-Lesão? – ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu o sangue correr gelado. – Que tipo de "lesão"? O olho dela... Ela vai ficar...?**

**-O médico disse que talvez ela perca esse lado da visão... **_Talvez. _**– ele falava pausadamente, segurando-a firmemente nos ombros para ter o controle das ações dela. – Vamos ter que esperar para saber. **

**-Senhor Yamamoto... – um dos seguranças começou a falar com ele e recebeu total atenção. – Esse homem estava por perto... Ele confessou que...**

**Enquanto o outro explicava a situação, Kikyo tinha levado as mãos aos lábios, contendo a vontade de chorar enquanto acalmava-se ao respirar suavemente. Kaede ia ficar bem, **_eles _**falaram. Nada deixaria a irmã caçula ficar abatida. Tinha sido um acidente! Quantos e quantos acidentes durante a infância todos nós temos?**

**Não é, ela se perguntou confiante.**

_-... O alvo era Kikyo-sama... – _**o comentário do chefe da segurança a fez olhar o grupo reunido em torno do suspeito. Ele estava quase desacordado, sangrando pelos cantos da boca e com muitos cortes pelo rosto.**

**-Como é? – ela arregalou os olhos e os viu pararem de falar.**

**-K-Kikyo... É só uma suspeita... – Yamamoto gaguejou. Agora que ela escutou, temia como ela reagiria.**

**Então... Por causa dela...**

**-Ele diz que o alvo era você, mas temos que ter certeza... – o tutor continuou.**

**Tinha sido por causa **_dela_** que Kaede tinha sofrido aquele acidente?**

**-Ele não quer dizer quem é... – não escutou o resto da frase do segurança.**

**Kaede quase morreu por causa de um **_miserável _**sem apego à própria vida, que se deu ao trabalho de ser contratado para matar **_outra _**pessoa? E ainda errou o alvo? **

**O falatório cessou quando Kikyo levantou uma das mãos e fechou os olhos para massagear a região entre eles. Parecia profundamente **_aborrecida _**ao reabri-los e estreitá-los, falando num tom de ameaça:**

**-Eu vou fumar um cigarro lá fora. Quando eu voltar, eu NÃO quero ver esse sujeito vivo. – a última sentença saiu num sussurro irritado, como se todos ali fossem estúpidos demais para entenderem o que ela ordenava.**

**Ao dizer isso, ela foi ao criado-mudo do canto da sala e abriu a gaveta, vasculhando meio irritada as coisas de lá. Só achou o que queria depois: um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Era ali que os escondia desde que chegaram a Yokohama.**

**Jogou o cabelo de cima dos ombros para as costas e abriu a sacada, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si e acedendo um cigarro para tragá-lo tranqüilamente. **

**

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Não é porque é superdotado, Akai, que chegará tarde às minhas aulas."

"-Cuidado com essa "moça". As coisas grudam nela como se fossem imãs."

"-Vamos lá... Vamos pegar o corpo dele."

Capítulo 3:_Eles nos batem, nós batemos neles._


	3. Eles nos batem, nós batemos neles

_Nota da Autora: _And it's 'happy birthday' to me... :)

Como disse a Aya-chan, "no aniversário da Shampoo-chan, quem ganha é o leitor". :3 Aqui está um capítulo de "Noites sem Fim". Yay! Eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas problemas de família, de saúde e um calor insuportável me impediram de escrever antes. Sorry.

Como é meu aniversário, só vou pedir meu presente de vocês: _comentários._ Façam uma Shampoo-chan feliz e digam o que acharam do capítulo. E não esqueçam também do Ecosport que eu pedi u.u. Pode ser de qualquer cor, hai? (exceto verde palmeiras, amarelo hepatite e rosa, porque não aceitarei. Perdão. u.u)

Agradeço aos comentários pelo capítulo passado! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo: _Rin-chan, Lally-dono, Carol, Lanlan, Satsuki, Lis, Kk-chan, Aya-chan, Annita, Ayame, Liv, MaryHimura, Miaka-chan, MitZ e Higashi. _Ainda não respondi aos emails da maioria, desculpem... :( Vou aproveitar o final de semana pra fazer isso.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo:3 Lis-chan disse que gostou dele!

E pra quem quiser saber, _eles _vão se conhecer no capítulo que vem...

* * *

**Nota: **Houjo cita "América" como referência aos Estados Unidos. É um termo já antigo para nós, mas é como ainda hoje os japoneses se referem ao país.

_Capítulo M: violência, linguagem, insinuações, morte. _

**Disclaimer: "InuYasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 3: **_Eles nos batem, nós batemos neles._

_Para Palas Lis._

**Acordar cedo é odioso para muitos, certo?**

**-Humm... – Hakudoushi murmurou entre as almofadas, mantendo os olhos fechados. Estava se sentindo morto depois de muito **_serviço, _**tanto que dormira com o hakama que usava para lutar.**

**Você pode continuar dormindo até a hora que quiser. Isto é, caso não tenha uma prova fazer no dia.**

**Os olhos lilases de Hakudoushi se arregalaram e ele pegou o relógio da cabeceira.**

**-MALDIÇÃO! – gritou. **

**Enquanto se arrumava no desespero, amaldiçoava a Bokuseno. Todas as noites eram péssimas por causa dos serviços que mandava fazer. Acordar tarde era rotina ao rapaz e... Hakudoushi não gostava disso.**

**Desceu as escadas da mansão Akai correndo, trazendo em mãos o jaleco e os livros, indo para a sala das refeições.**

**Encontrou os tios sentados à mesa do desjejum, olhando-o perplexos enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira que era, de costume, dele.**

**-Bom dia, tio... Tia... – ele sentia-se embaraçado por se ver numa situação daquelas. Logo ele, que geralmente dava exemplo aos primos.**

**-Bom dia. – Toga respondeu secamente, voltando à atenção ao jornal do dia que tinha em mãos.**

**-Dormiste bem? – Izayoi perguntou com um sorriso gentil.**

**-Não muito, tia... – ele pôs os livros em cima da mesa e a roupa do laboratório na cadeira ao lado. – Estou muito cansado...**

**-Dá pra perceber por causa das tuas olheiras. – Izayoi comentou, tomando um gole de chá. – Deu tempo de estudar depois que chegaste?**

**-Humm... Não muito... – Hakudoushi já se servia e torcia para que os dois não fizessem mais perguntas sobre o que eles fizeram na noite passada. – Eu fui dormir logo. – resolveu mudar de assunto. – O que tem de novidade hoje nos jornais, tio? **

**-Bem... – Toga virou uma folha. Virou outra. Murmurou alguma coisa. Dobrou o jornal ao meio para ler melhor. – **_"Mais assassinatos nos becos de Tokyo assustam a polícia. Há indícios de que seja coisa da yakuza"._ **Como são sensacionalistas...**

**Hakudoushi ficou em silêncio. O rosto estava voltado ao prato de arroz e sushi do desjejum, mas ao ouvir a notícia, os olhos timidamente encontraram os do tio, que o fitava seriamente. **

**-Melhor você comer logo, Hakudoushi. – Toga avisou com um meio sorriso. – Seus primos já foram para o colégio... Falta só você ir à faculdade. **

**-Humm... – por um instante, Hakudoushi temeu que o tio estivesse desconfiado dele. – O senhor vai sair agora?**

**-Vou. – Toga levantou-se e entregou o jornal a Izayoi, que o abriu para ler meio distraidamente algumas colunas.**

**-Pode me dar uma carona? – o sobrinho pediu quando o tio fez menção de ir embora.**

**-Oh... Mas é claro. – Toga parou na entrada da sala e virou o rosto para encarar o sobrinho. – Posso deixá-lo por lá. Terei que depois pegar seus primos no colégio para irmos à casa de Bokuseno.**

**Hakudoushi ficou tenso, arregalando os olhos.**

**o-o-o**

**Uma hora e meia depois, Hakudoushi corria a toda velocidade pelos corredores da Universidade de Tokyo, esbarrando e pedindo desculpas à quase todos no caminho. Elevadores não paravam para ele e precisava subir escadarias até chegar a uma sala do quinto andar. **

**Ao aceitar a carona do tio, ele não lembrava que poderiam pegar o congestionamento da hora do **_rush _**da capital. Sob o olhar de espanto de Toga, ele saíra do carro depois de dar "tchau" e correu a uma estação de metrô, esbarrando em todo mundo desde então. **

**Entrou e estancou ao ver a sala **_vazia. _**Arregalou os olhos, jogou o jaleco e os livros no chão, sentiu dificuldades em respirar e curvou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ao senti-los trêmulos. Certamente que ele tinha um preparo físico bom, mas nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo **_só _**correndo, nem ao menos controlando a respiração.**

**Arfando, ele sentia o suor escorrer e as batidas se controlarem. Não era possível... Não, não era possível que...**

**-A prova já acabou, Akai. – um homem falou.**

**O jovem virou o rosto e encontrou o professor dele. Ikikame Tetsuo ainda tinha marcas de juventude no rosto sério, na pose de competente profissional e rígido professor de Neuroanatomia.**

**-P-Professor Ikikame... – ele ainda estava ofegante. – Eu peço desculpas...**

**-Chegou muito cedo para a próxima aula. – o professor pôs os livros em cima da mesa e puxou a manga do jaleco para ver as horas. – Eu não sei qual é o seu problema... Não é porque é superdotado, Akai, que chegará tarde às minhas aulas.**

**Hakudoushi passou a mãos nos cabelos. **

**-Sinto muito... Não sei o que dizer... – murmurou, baixando o rosto e ainda ofegando um pouco.**

**-Você não parece entender que não estuda à toa aqui. – o médico cruzou os braços e estava em pé, autoritário, enquanto o aluno ficou um pouco curvado numa pose submissa. – O Governo está pagando **_caro _**para que **_crianças _**como você possam pisar nesta Universidade. **

**-Desculpe. – Hakudoushi murmurou, fechando os olhos.**

**-Está trabalhando à noite? – escutou o outro perguntar e ergueu o rosto, piscando.**

**-N-Não... – falou meio sem jeito, mas conseguiu convencer o professor.**

**-Ah, bom... Eu ia me perguntar se o Estado não dá mais conta desses pequenos gênios. – Tetsuo pegou o material dele e olhou o aluno mais uma vez antes de dar as costas.**

"_Esses prodígios... Eu me pergunto como se sentem quando percebem que precisam ser adultos com poucos anos de vida...", _**Tetsuo pensava. Parou, entretanto, na porta e virou-se depois de dar um suspiro.**

**-Akai? – chamou Hakudoushi, que estava de costas.**

**-Sim, professor? – o rapaz se virou.**

**-Eu vou passar essa prova para a turma da tarde daqui a dois dias. Hoje terá mais uma aula. – Tetsuo coçou a nuca. Detestava dar chances aos alunos retardatários, mas desde que aquele aluno não parecia bem com aquelas olheiras e ainda tremeu a voz quando respondeu que não trabalhava... – Pode participar desta aula e fazer a prova com eles... Eu não quero ter um peso na consciência em saber que posso atrasar seus estudos aqui com uma reprovação quando tinha a chance de evitá-la. **

**Aquela agradável sensação de alívio que nos invade em momentos de esperança fez com que Hakudoushi se curvasse diante do professor numa reverência exagerada.**

**-Muito, muito obrigado! – ele falou, reverenciando-o diversas vezes. – Muito obrigado, professor! **

**Tetsuo virou-se e deu um sorriso para si mesmo. Essas **_crianças... _

**-Mas essa será sua última chance. A aula será às dezessete horas. Eu sei que não é mais seu horário, mas se quiser passar, terá que ficar até tarde.**

**-Eu ficarei. – Hakudoushi estava seguro. Era a última chance dele, não iria perdê-la.**

**Nem que tivesse que sair da faculdade tarde da noite.**

**o-o-o**

_À tarde:_

**Depois de passar no colégio onde estudavam Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha, Akai Toga foi à casa de Bokuseno. A notícia de que a filha de um dos membros do Conselho tinha sido espancada pelo meio-irmão chegara aos ouvidos do líder da yakuza, que passara quase a madrugada inteira e a manhã resolvendo os problemas de uma família que... **_Não _**era dele.**

**Mesmo assim, Toga apareceu naquela tarde para que os problemas da família **_dele_** fossem resolvidos por Bokuseno. **

**O carro estacionou dentro da propriedade do líder e Toga desceu, seguido dos filhos e do sobrinho Miroku. Hakudoushi já avisara que não voltaria para casa tão cedo, embora a presença dele fosse necessária para confirmar **_algumas _**coisas. Talvez Sesshoumaru não colaborasse...**

**-O que viemos fazer aqui, meu pai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a Toga, olhando a frente da mansão antes de todos entrarem.**

**-Ora... Quem mais mora aqui, Sesshoumaru? – o pai estava tranqüilo, diferente deles, que se entreolharam. – Tenho certeza de que sabem.**

**-Mas ele não está... Hã... Dormindo agora? – Miroku tentou arriscar.**

**-Dormindo numa hora dessas, Miroku? – Toga foi irônico e a porta foi aberta por um empregado. – Gostaríamos de falar com Boku...**

**-O senhor Bokuseno já o aguarda na sala, senhor Akai. – o homem o interrompeu, dando passagem. – Podem entrar.**

**Seguindo um caminho indicado por um gesto do empregado, os quatro foram para a sala para aguardar por Bokuseno. Miroku e Sesshoumaru ficaram em pé, Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado do pai num sofá.**

**-Quer dizer que **_Hashi _**não vem cedo hoje? – Miroku olhou de soslaio Sesshoumaru enquanto brincava com o celular novo. – Ele disse o motivo?**

**-Parece que vai precisar estudar para fazer uma prova. – Toga fingia que não percebia a agitação dos dois. – Será só hoje e quinta-feira.**

**-Ah... – Miroku quis se distrair um pouco com um joguinho do celular.**

**Bokuseno se aproveitou da distração dele e dos outros e chegou discretamente, abraçando-o, como sempre fazia, por trás.**

**-Como vai? – ele fez Miroku rir ao usar um tom afeminado para falar. – Bonito celular. De quem você roubou?**

**A pergunta provocou mais ataques de risadas em Miroku. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha balançaram a cabeça para os lados e Toga controlava a impaciência ao massagear uma têmpora.**

**-Eu não roubei. – Miroku imitava com perfeição uma voz feminina e apontou afetadamente Toga. – Eu ganhei do meu tio.**

**-Ah... – Bokuseno pegou o modelo e fez beicinho. – Eu quero um também.**

**-Bokuseno... – Toga se levantou subitamente e interrompeu aquela estranha conversa. O líder o olhou sem muito interesse e com a cabeça quase encostada ao ombro de Miroku. – Poderíamos conversar?**

**-Pode me dar um celular também? – o líder piscou com inocência.**

**Toga estreitou os olhos e Bokuseno desgarrou-se de Miroku, assumindo uma pose séria.**

**-Humm... – Bokuseno falava normalmente e coçava a cabeça. – Vamos ao meu escritório. Não pretende demorar muito, não? **

**-Não, por quê? – Toga quis saber, acompanhando o líder quando este começou a andar para ir ao escritório.**

**-Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco depois... – Bokuseno assumira, por um breve instante aos olhos de Toga, uma aparência cansada, de quem tinha sido derrotado em alguma batalha. – Estou **_cansado..._

**Subitamente o líder parou e voltou-se ao empregado quando passaram por ele, aproximando para falar-lhe ao apontar para Miroku:**

**-Cuidado com essa "moça". As coisas grudam nela como se fossem imãs. – voltara a usar o tom afeminado e provocou mais risadas em Miroku. Percebeu também como a boca do empregado se contorceu para conter a vontade de rir daquilo.**

**Os dois se afastaram do grupo, entrando no escritório. Toga fechou a porta depois que entrou, por último.**

**-Não dormiu hoje, meu amigo? – Toga, já familiarizado com o escritório, não pediu licença na hora de sentar-se no sofá.**

**-Nada. – Bokuseno jogou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa dele, fechando os olhos como se quisesse sonhar.**

**-Foi terrível o que aconteceu, não? – Toga comentou, sentindo-se tocado. – Eu não imaginava que uma menininha sofresse tanto nas mãos de um garoto... Eu não tive uma **_filha, _**mas sei que se um dos meus fizesse algo assim com uma criança, eu daria uma surra pior que a de Sankotsu.**

**Bokuseno nada comentou, preferindo apoiar os pés na mesa e inclinar a cadeira para trás para se balançar.**

**-Mas ela está bem, não? Ela não ficou...?**

**-Ela e a madrasta ficarão aqui por alguns meses. Sankotsu não dá a atenção que elas merecem. – o líder estava de olhos fechados. – Tenho certeza de que não veio para falar sobre isso comigo, Toga.**

**-É verdade. – o outro ficou em pé e andou pelo escritório. – Já que está resolvendo o problema de uma família que **_não _**é sua – não percebeu um olhar levemente estreitado que Bokuseno lançou-lhe –, acredito que possa também resolver os problemas da **_minha._

**Bokuseno sorriu com desdém. **

**-Sim, sim. – Toga continuou, sentando-se na cadeira de visitas à mesa, ficando os dois frente a frente. – Meus sobrinhos andam acordando tarde... E meus filhos estão mal na escola.**

**-Eu recomendo que dê uma surra neles e faça com que estudem na marra. – Bokuseno abriu uma gaveta e tirou um cigarro de lá, ficando de lado na cadeira na hora de acendê-lo. – Sempre funciona.**

**-Eu também temo que a polícia os prenda antes da maioridade... – Toga continuou e sorriu ao ver Bokuseno ficar paralisado ao acender o cigarro. – Sabe como é... Eu os crio para que tenham uma boa vida... **_Longe _**das grades da capital.**

**O líder mantinha-se impassível ao apagar o cigarro e encarar aquele pai e tio preocupado.**

**-Achou que eu nunca descobriria, meu amigo? – Toga perguntou com um sorriso meio triste.**

**o-o-o**

**-Que graça você sente quando vocês fazem isso, Miroku? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao primo. **

**Estavam os três sentados no sofá, cada um preocupado com a conversa que os adultos estavam tendo no escritório.**

**-Ora... – Miroku voltou a brincar com o celular. – É divertido, não viu? Tem gente que fica simplesmente puto quando vê o chefão agindo assim, principalmente quando dá em cima dos outros que acreditam que ele é mesmo gay... – começou a rir de novo, abraçando-se na cintura para conter o acesso.**

**-Você é um idiota, Miroku. – Inuyasha levantou-se e deitou-se em outro sofá para olhar o teto.**

**-Mais respeito, moleque. Sou mais velho que você. – o primo ameaçou.**

**-Você é um idiota, Miroku. – Sesshoumaru falou num tom indiferente e o primo se encolheu.**

**o-o-o**

**-Eles não contaram para mim... – Toga olhava o jardim da propriedade pela janela do escritório. – Foi só uma coisa que eu deduzi por alguns fatos muito curiosos que aconteciam em casa. Inuyasha, por exemplo... Chegou com uma roupa diferente, e quando perguntei, ele respondeu que a tinha perdido.**

**-Vai ver que ele esqueceu na casa da namorada dele.**

**Toga franziu a testa e ficou boquiaberto:**

**-Inuyasha tem namorada?**

**o-o-o**

**-Atchin! – Inuyasha sentou-se para espirrar, jogando-se no sofá para ficar deitado novamente depois.**

**-É a Haruko falando mal de você. – Miroku comentou distraidamente.**

**Inuyasha continuou esfregando o nariz e fungou. **

**-Ei, vamos pegar o Hashi lá na **_facul_** pra passarmos a noite fora? – Miroku sugeriu num tom despreocupado. – Faz tempo que a gente não sai. **

**-E por que **_hoje, _**um dia de semana? – Sesshoumaru não parecia tão animado.**

**-Bem... Porque, se bem conheço tio Toga, a gente vai ficar de castigo por no mínimo um ano. Se estiver de mau humor, ele nos deixa até a maioridade sem sair de casa. – Miroku deu de ombros com um ar sábio. – Vamos pelo menos aproveitar esta noite. E nossa semana de provas já acabou.**

**o-o-o**

**-Eu não vou perguntar os motivos que tem para usar até meus filhos nos seus negócios... Mas eu não quero isso, Bokuseno. Eu torço para que... Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tenham a família deles assim como eu formei a minha. Se **_eles _**quiserem fazer parte de tudo isso, eu vou respeitar, mas enquanto eu for **_pai _**e **_tio, _**e tiver que sustentá-los – balançou a cabeça para os lados. –, eu **_não _**vou permitir.**

**Bokuseno observava as linhas do rosto do amigo. Sesshoumaru era muito parecido com ele, inclusive no modo de agir. Era por essa e outras razões que escolhera o mais velho dele para ser sucessor na liderança da família Akai na yakuza. **

**-Por um instante... Eu pensei que fosse me pedir pra **_sair _**da yakuza. – Bokuseno deu-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador.**

**-Eu penso mais na segurança deles enquanto estão nessa idade. – Toga caminhava pelo amplo escritório com as mãos para trás. – E não gostaria de sair da yakuza tão cedo. Lutamos muito chegar a um posto desses para deixarmos para trás. Sesshoumaru já aceitou o cargo que você o ofereceu... Miroku e Inuyasha continuarão na família...**

**-Aquele menino... – Bokuseno o interrompeu quando Toga já ia falar a respeito do sobrinho.**

**-O que tem Hakudoushi? – Toga ia insistir que o jovem precisava estudar... Ainda mais que era um dos favoritos na educação pelo Estado.**

**-Eu sei que ele precisa estudar, precisa se formar... Que o Estado o quer para as pesquisas... – Bokuseno falava com calma, justamente para chegar ao ponto que interessava somente a **_ele – _**Eu vou **_deixar _**que ele fique nessa vida **_normal, _**mas ele **_não _**vai deixar de ser líder dos Cães de Aluguel. **

**Toga parou em frente a ele e puxou a cadeira para sentar-se, cruzando as pernas elegantemente.**

**-Eu conversei com ele logo que você me falou sobre isso... – ele começou, cruzando os braços com o ar pensativo. – Eu falei que, desde que essa guarda foi criada pela **_nossa _**família, seria natural que permanecesse conosco. Seria bom que só em casos **_extremamente_** necessários que eles agissem. **

**Bokuseno arqueou as sobrancelhas e assumira um ar zombeteiro. Melhor que nada. Seria prejudicial demais se Toga não permitisse que Hakudoushi fosse o líder dos Cães de Aluguel. Mas agora que ele comentou sobre o fato da guarda ter sido criada pela família **_dele, _**queria muito saber o que ele faria na hora que a passasse para **_outra_** pessoa...**

**Bem, isso ele resolveria depois. Daqui a alguns **_anos._

**-Eu me preocupo com o futuro deles... – Toga levantou-se e voltou a andar pela sala, parando perto da janela para ver um carro chegando. Dele saiu uma senhora segurando as mãos de uma garotinha. – Eu tento imaginá-los quando forem adultos... O que farão, como agirão em situações como as que pessoas como **_nós _**já passaram...**

**Bokuseno girou a cadeira e levantou-se, ficando ao lado do amigo na janela. Felizmente ele não viu quando franziu a testa em preocupação ao ver a chegada à casa de Shiroi Etsuko e da enteada, da família de Shiroi Sankotsu. **

**-Você sabe que eu não gosto de admitir... – voltara a assumir um ar cansado. – Mas eu também me preocupo **_demais _**com essas coisas...**

**o-o-o**

**Henrik Hakudoushi Skaargård Akai sentia-se um estrangeiro no próprio país. **

**Tratado somente pelos nomes japoneses, ele se isolava dos demais colegas ao se sentar na cadeira da ponta de uma das fileiras do imenso auditório. Não era pelo fato da aparência dele – linhas delicadas, cabelo claro, olhos lilases e pele branca, não amarela como as dos japoneses em geral, que denunciavam a descendência **_também_** de sangue nórdico correndo nas veias – que se sentia um estranho. Era pelo fato de que, diferente dos demais, ele tinha apenas **_quinze _**anos. Uma criança entre jovens que beiravam à idade adulta. Os mais novos ali tinham, no mínimo, vinte anos.**

**Para piorar, aquela não era turma dele. Estava ali só porque um professor dera-lhe permissão de ver aquela aula antes da prova. Sorte, muita sorte.**

**Apoiou o rosto entre as mãos e passou a olhar as pessoas, desinteressado. Torcia para que Bokuseno não tivesse um serviço para eles naquela noite. Queria voltar para casa e dormir depois do dia cansativo que tivera. Parecia que, só porque tinha um certo **_destaque, _**os professores jogavam a carga mais pesada para ele...**

**-Só espero que ele não me faça passar aqueles **_slides... _**– escutou um garoto falar mais forte num grupo de quatro estudantes. – Quarenta estruturas pra lembrar é aberração demais.**

**-Eu vou rir da sua cara se ele te chamar, Suikotsu...**

**-"Ei, Shiroi..." – um aluno passou a imitar a voz do professor. – "Vamos, Shiroi, venha cá... Aqui tem quarenta estruturas... Rápido, rápido!".**

**-Isso já é sadismo. – o rapaz apoiou as costas na carteira e cruzou os braços enquanto os outros riam.**

**Uma movimentação tomou conta da sala por causa da chegada do professor. Os estudantes foram logo para as carteiras, e o aluno que dizia que não queria ser chamado sentou-se ao lado de Hakudoushi, que o ignorou, enquanto que os colegas ficaram atrás deles.**

**O professor entrou cantarolando. Bom sinal aos estudantes aquilo não era.**

**Depois de pôr o material em cima da mesa e arrumar o data-show, Tetsuo ficou parado enquanto olhava um estojo de CD-ROM's, à procura de um CD para a aula.**

**-Muito bem... – ele colocou o CD escolhido no driver e olhou os alunos, que pareciam estranhamente apavorados. – Vamos ver...**

**Os que estavam atrás de Hakudoushi se levantaram discretamente e apontavam o rapaz que estava ao lado do mestiço, indicando ao professor quem ele deveria escolher na hora de passar os **_slides._

**-Shiroi, venha cá. - o professor ordenou. **

**-QUÊÊÊÊ? – o rapaz gritou, virando o rosto para trás para ver os colegas rindo dele. - Mas, professor, eu já passei na aula passada... **

**-Ah, se passou uma vez, pode passar uma outra vez. – o professor o chamava com uma das mãos. – Pode vir, venha.**

**-Professor... Eu acho que seria melhor dar a chance pra outra pessoa... – Suikotsu ainda queria escapar.**

**-Dar a chance pra outra pessoa? – Tetsuo ergueu uma sobrancelha e vários alunos prenderam a respiração, com medo de serem chamados caso ele considerasse a proposta. – E você por acaso já sabe a matéria?**

**Um suspiro de alívio geral soou na turma inteira. Os colegas de Suikotsu abafavam as risadas.**

**Derrotado, o rapaz levantou-se e murmurou um "com licença" a Hakudoushi, passando por ele para descer o auditório para ir ao professor. Que fosse o que os deuses quisessem.**

**Com o data-show e o laptop ligados, Suikotsu esperava pelo comando do professor. **

**-Foi com você que o laptop da semana passada quebrou? – Tetsuo perguntou e vários alunos continham a vontade de rir. – Já mandou trocar?**

**-J-Já... – Suikotsu respondeu meio encabulado, tocando num dos teclados de atalho para sair do **_screensaver._

**Para desespero dele, o teclado **_não _**funcionou **_novamente._

**-Rapaz, eu não te mandei trocar essa porcaria? – Tetsuo cruzou os braços.**

**Nervoso e atrapalhando-se, o jovem conseguiu fazer o laptop sair do descanso e procurou pelos arquivos do CD.**

**-Muito bem... – as luzes foram apagadas e o professor começou. – Rápido, Shiroi. Quarenta estruturas, quero que me diga o que são **_agora._

**Os slides passavam rápido na frente do outro, que se atrapalhou ainda mais na hora de responder o nome de algumas. **

**De repente, uma imagem demorou a sair e congelou a tela. Era o driver dando problemas.**

**-Se a gente jogar o laptop no chão e quebrar, eles vão comprar outro, certo? – o professor falou para a turma toda, que riu. – E já tem menos dois pontos por não ter me dito o que eram as outras.**

**Suikotsu teve vontade de se enterrar. **

**-Certo, Shiroi... – fez sinal para que parasse numa imagem ainda mais estranha quando vista daquele ângulo. – Sabe o que é isso?**

**-N-Não lembro... – o rapaz admitiu, olhando assustando para a imagem.**

**-Não lembra? Está com problemas no hipocampo? – Tetsuo foi irônico.**

**-É o telencéfalo. **

**Tanto Tetsuo quanto Suikotsu se viraram para ver de onde vinha a voz. Tinha sido um **_garoto _**que respondera. **

**Hakudoushi apontava com uma caneta a imagem projetada, ainda segurando o rosto com a outra mão como se estivesse entediado. Ele continuou:**

**-Essa imagem mostra o córtex cobrindo o centro medular branco e as fibras axonais. Em meio desse centro, há corpos celulares neuronais que formam os gânglios basais, responsáveis pelo movimento. **

**A turma ficou em estranho silêncio de assombro.**

**-Ora... Akai... – o professor deu-lhe um sorriso. – Quer passar os **_slides _**para mim?**

**Os dois se encararam e finalmente Hakudoushi, inexpressivo, concordou, descendo o auditório e chegando ao laptop.**

**-Bem, Akai... Pode me dizer o que temos aí? – Tetsuo ficou do outro lado da mesa, olhando as projeções do mesmo lado dos alunos, enquanto que Hakudoushi tinha que virar a cabeça de vez em quando apenas por instinto, já que as projeções apareciam na tela.**

**O rapaz começou a explicar o assunto e Suikotsu foi ignorado. Sentindo-se aliviado, ele começou a fazer o caminho para voltar para a carteira, olhando algumas vezes para trás para ver aquele rapazinho respondendo a todas as perguntas sem medo ou dúvida.**

**-"Akai"...? – ele murmurou para si. Depois se esqueceu e sentiu-se novamente aliviado por estar longe do laptop do professor Tetsuo.**

**o-o-o**

**À noite, depois de todas as aulas que teve, Hakudoushi caminhava ao lado do professor Tetsuo em direção da saída da Universidade. **

**-Então... Já decidiu que área pretende seguir? – o professor observava o garoto de lado. Quantos anos tinha ele? Quinze? Dezesseis?**

**-Ainda não. Mas tenho tempo para escolher. – Hakudoushi olhava o chão enquanto pensava na mãe.**

**-Vai terminar a graduação em quanto tempo?**

**-Segundo nosso coordenador, em um ano e meio. **

**O professor deu uma risada.**

**-O que o fez escolher Medicina? Quer dizer, eu sempre me surpreendo quando encontro um **_como você_** – a expressão pareceu a Hakudoushi que o outro falava de prodígios como espécies de animais raros – por aqui, já que muitos preferem as Engenharias. Você poderia trabalhar com Engenharia Genética, se fosse o caso.**

**Era ótimo, mas Hakudoushi não queria.**

**-Eu sigo um desejo de minha mãe. – o jovem respondeu tranqüila e educadamente. **

**Gênios, verdadeiros gênios. Tetsuo ficava mais admirado ao encontrar uma dessas criaturas que a natureza os dota de maneira especial. Já tivera sob orientação diversos alunos desse tipo, um com destaque sobre os outros.**

**-E pretende também fazer a pós aqui em Tokyo?**

**-Se for possível, sim. Não quero mudar da capital, muito menos de universidade.**

**Tetsuo estancou à saída da Universidade. Hakudoushi esperou que ele falasse:**

**-Caso precise de um orientador durante o curso ou na pós, pode contar comigo. Estou à disposição para qualquer ajuda.**

**Hakudoushi piscou e permitiu-se sorrir.**

**-Muito obrigado, professor.**

**O outro se afastou, acenando com uma das mãos ao aluno, indo embora. Hakudoushi permaneceu parado e suspirou com um alívio. Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo, depois de tantas faltas e atrasos nas entregas dos trabalhos e pesquisas. Nisso, a inteligência não poderia ajudar.**

**Descendo as escadas de um dos prédios, ele foi para a saída pelo parque do centro da cidade, ficando surpreso ao encontrar o carro do tio estacionado ali, como se estivesse esperando por ele. Viu os faróis piscarem e se aproximou quando abriram a janela.**

**-Fala, **_nerd! –_** Miroku pôs parte do rosto para o lado de fora e abriu a porta. Estava no banco de trás, e quem dirigia era um dos motoristas do tio – Entra aí.**

**Hakudoushi ficou um pouco preocupado. Teriam mais uma missão e estavam com o carro da família... Será que os primos tinham perdido o juízo? Até mesmo Sesshoumaru?**

**Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se do que o tio falara sobre a visita a Bokuseno. Será que ele tinha...?**

**Entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Miroku. Sesshoumaru também estava ali, assim como Inuyasha. Agora só faltava perguntar se o tio...**

**-Papai sabia desde o primeiro dia. – Sesshoumaru falou logo que percebeu o olhar interrogativo dele – E percebeu que esses meses não foram bons para nós nos estudos. **

**-E Bokuseno deixou que nós...?**

**-O chefão disse que não tem problemas. Só se a coisa tiver pegando é que vamos agir... – Miroku coçou uma parte do rosto e cruzou os braços. Era óbvio que achava aquele serviço uma maravilhosa aventura de mangá... Em que eram os heróis, claro.**

**-Pelo menos eu vou ter tempo de ficar em casa. – Inuyasha encostou-se numa das janelas e olhava pensativo para o lado de fora. – E dormir bastante.**

**-E ficar com a namorada. – Miroku acrescentou.**

**-Haruko e eu não somos namorados. – Inuyasha viu o próprio reflexo no vidro do carro.**

**-Mas vocês se vêem todos os dias. – Miroku observou e Inuyasha virou-se para ele com os olhos arregalados, abrindo a boca para perguntar algo, mas sendo interrompido – Nem adianta mentir! Eu conheço aquela casa de chá há anos, rapaz.**

**-Você é um idiota, Miroku. – Inuyasha falou num rosnado.**

**-Ué, o que tem de errado nisso? – o primo questionou, aproximando-se do banco do motorista. – Toca **_praquela _**casa de chá.**

**-Eu não me meto na vida de vocês. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços em sinal de rebeldia. – Bastava só ouvir o que o papai e a mamãe reclamavam quando vocês saíam à noite!**

**-Eles falavam o quê? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Eles se perguntavam se vocês não teriam que criar um filho depois. – o mais novo empinou o nariz e voltou a olhar para o lado de fora, disfarçando o riso quando viu, pela janela, os três trocarem olhares. Era como se perguntassem desde quando **_Inuyasha _**sabia das primeiras noitadas deles quando ainda tinham, pelo menos, treze anos.**

**A capital japonesa adentrava a noite com uma movimentação típica dos dias da semana. Os que trabalhavam no noturno iam ao trabalho nas fábricas, e os do diurno voltavam para casa. As ruas ainda estavam lotadas, mesmo às dez da noite.**

**Inuyasha reconheceu o caminho que o carro tomou. A casa de chá era o local que ia sempre depois das aulas para ficar ao lado de Haruko. O horário era um pouco antes do início do serviço dela, justamente para não atrapalhá-la.**

**E esperava que, chegando de repente, não a surpreendesse.**

**Demorou um pouco menos de uma hora para chegarem ao local. Quem os recebeu foi Botan, vestida com o tradicional kimono colorido.**

**-Bem-vindos, bem-vindos! – a voz sempre alegre era convidativa. – Sintam-se como se estivessem em casa!**

**-É quase impossível não sentir isso depois de tanto tempo vindo aqui. – Miroku passou um braço pela cintura dela e Botan conduziu o grupo a uma sala. **

**Tiraram todos os sapatos e se sentaram confortavelmente. Miroku até se deitou nas almofadas.**

**-Por que vieram num dia da semana? – Botan quis saber, colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto os olhava sentados no chão. – Eu não estranho muito Inuyasha aqui, mas vocês três estavam sumidos!**

**-Nossas provas já acabaram... – Miroku cruzou os braços. – E tio Toga nos proibiu de vir aqui depois que descobriu uma coisa que fazíamos.**

**-Ah... – ela piscou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Até você, Inuyasha?**

**-Não. A ele não, porque tem uma namorada. – Miroku resmungou e viu Inuyasha sorrindo vitoriosamente maligno. – E ele quer que a gente **_estude._

**Botan deu um sorriso muito doce:**

**-Eu acho que vocês precisam crescer, também.**

**Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru e Miroku estreitaram os olhares ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha caiu na risada e se levantou. **

**-Onde está Haruko? – perguntou.**

**-Está na "nossa" sala. – era como as funcionárias ali chamavam o quarto em que trocavam de roupa ou iam descansar entre um intervalo e outro. – Faça uma surpresa para ela, Inuyasha. – ela piscou um olho. – Eu arranjo alguém para substituí-la.**

**O mais novo acenou aos outros e saiu da sala. Botan deu um sorriso ainda mais largo.**

**-Talvez não tenham percebido, mas todos nós estamos virando adultos... Eu não estou com meus pais, mas ficaria bem em saber que eles fazem isso pensando no meu futuro. – ela virou-se e piscou um olho. – Querem alguma coisa pra beber?**

**Novamente, os três trocaram olhares.**

**-O de sempre, Botanzinha. – Miroku deu-lhe um sorriso malandro. – Dá pra arranjar sake pra nós também?**

**-Não servimos bebida alcoólica para menores, Miroku-sama. – ela cruzou os braços, mas continuava sorrindo.**

**-Ah, Botan... – ele reclamou. – Você acabou de dizer que somos quase adultos.**

**-De quinze a vinte anos ainda tem muitas leis que os impedem. – ela levou uma das mãos aos lábios e riu graciosamente. – Vou buscar o chá de vocês.**

**-Ah, Botaaaan... – Miroku continuou reclamando, mesmo quando ela saiu da sala.**

**A garota saiu da sala rindo consigo mesma, e também muito pensativa. **

**Viu Inuyasha batendo na porta de um dos quartos dos fundos e Haruko abri-la para recebê-lo com um sorriso antes que ele a segurasse pela cintura e fechasse a porta.**

**Sim... Todos nós seremos adultos um dia. **

_E depois...? O que será de nós...? _

**o-o-o**

_Dois anos e meio depois:_

**Um rapaz, que acabara de completar dezesseis anos, estava treinando tiro ao alvo. **

**Mirando um fuzil com um olho fechado, ele aumentava as habilidades que **_já _**tinha com o uso de armas e tiros à distância. **

**Akai Inuyasha era o nome dele.**

**Um boneco de madeira tinha um alvo marcado na cabeça. Entre ele e o atirador, havia duas cordas com pêndulos de compensado velho, que balançavam por causa do vento na frente do que seria a "vítima".**

**Aquilo servia para atrapalhar a visualização de onde teria que atirar. Mas a idéia era justamente **_essa._

**Abriu um dos olhos e olhou para trás. Um carro chegara à propriedade da família. Estava na parte de trás da casa, mas ainda era possível escutar o barulho do motor.**

**Virou novamente no alvo encostado ao muro da parte de trás da mansão. O vento soprou forte e atrapalhou novamente a visão. Fechou um olho, fez a pontaria e...**

**Um tiro soou e acertou a testa do boneco, jogando-o para trás. Não acertara nenhum dos pêndulos de madeira e o disparo saiu perfeito.**

**Alguém bateu palmas atrás dele e Inuyasha virou o rosto.**

**-Ah... – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E aí, Houjo?**

**Um simpático rapaz usando paletó se aproximou dele com um sorriso. Houjo Akitoki era um dos que prestavam serviço ao pai de Inuyasha. Tinha a idade de Miroku – quase dezoito –, era amigo deste e também um desses gênios e insanos na arte de invadir sistemas e computadores alheios.**

**-Só vim conversar com seu pai, mas ninguém atende lá na frente. – o rapaz segurava a maleta do laptop e também um jornal. – Achei que estivessem aqui.**

**Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos. Os raios do sol doíam na hora de olhar o outro. **

**-Papai está no escritório... Os outros ainda estão dormindo. Hakudoushi foi pra faculdade.**

**-E os empregados? – Houjo olhava para a mansão.**

**-Devem estar com preguiça.**

**O hacker balançou a cabeça e abafou o riso. Esse Inuyasha...**

**-Pode ir entrando, cara. – Inuyasha foi arrumar o alvo boneco novamente. – Não fica com receio de sujar o chão, não.**

**Houjo olhou novamente a propriedade com um ar de desconfiança. Vendo que o mais novo estava um pouco "ocupado", decidiu deixá-lo e voltar à frente, entrando na casa.**

**Andou pelos caminhos que já conhecia e chegou ao escritório do tio de um dos melhores amigos que já fez no colegial. **

**Parou e preparou-se para bater, mas escutou de lá:**

_-Pode entrar, Houjo. _

**Balançando a cabeça, ele deslizou a porta.**

**-Como sabia que era eu, senhor Toga?**

**Akai Toga deu-lhe um sorriso e recostou-se à cadeira:**

**-Eu o vi chegar pela janela... Presumo que depois foi conversar com Inuyasha.**

**-A pontaria dele é excelente, senhor. – Houjo puxou uma cadeira para si e colocou o laptop no chão, o jornal em cima da mesa. – Miroku me falava que o acha admirável... Mas, vendo assim, é muito mais impressionante. – o tom dele era sempre educado, combinando com o ar simpático.**

**-É... É verdade... – Toga balançou-se na cadeira e observou o rapaz por longos segundos, esperando que ele falasse. **

**E ficaram em silêncio. Na verdade, Houjo nem deveria estar ali, e isso era o que chamava a atenção do líder Akai.**

**-Queria falar comigo, Houjo? – Toga foi calmo e educado ao perguntar.**

**-Eu... Eu não sei ainda como falar... – ele começou, encarando o patrão. Não estava nervoso, tenso ou algo assim. Piscava suavemente e as batidas estavam controladas.**

**-Fale, Houjo. Eu sou todo ouvido.**

**O jovem puxou a cadeira para perto da mesa, depois pôs os cotovelos nela e umedeceu os lábios. Estava tomando coragem.**

**-Eu... Eu não queria, mas preciso largar seu serviço. **

**Toga ficou inexpressivo.**

**-Eu recebi uma bolsa... – os olhos do rapaz brilhavam e quase não pausava a fala para respirar. – Para estudar na América. Eu quero muito isso. Muito mesmo, o senhor nem deve imaginar o quanto. **

**Toga já escutara coisas assim de Hakudoushi. Sim, ele sabia o quanto uma mente jovem gostaria daquilo. **

**-E você terá que deixar meu serviço... – ele repetiu calmamente.**

**-E eu terei que deixar seu serviço. – Houjo repetiu com um gesto de cabeça.**

**O líder coçou a cabeça e ficou pensativo. Era um pouco complicado deixar alguém sair daquela forma...**

**-Eu já tomei a liberdade de providenciar algumas coisas. – Houjo pegou o laptop e o colocou no colo. – Aqui está todo o serviço que já prestei ao senhor. Assino um termo de compromisso de que não tenho informação alguma a respeito da família Akai e...**

**-Calma, calma... – Toga fez um gesto tranqüilizador com as mãos. – Calma, Houjo... Não se preocupe. **

**-É que... É que... – o rapaz ficou um pouco acanhado. – Eu gosto muito de trabalhar para o senhor, mas não queria que pensasse que posso ser uma ameaça depois. **

**-É bem mais capaz de **_eu _**ser a ameaça para você, meu jovem... – Toga levantou-se e saiu detrás da mesa, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz. – Ao contrário do que pensa, eu sei o quanto deve querer isso, Houjo... Tenho Hakudoushi como prova.**

**Umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo:**

**-Você pode ir... Mas terá que tomar **_cuidado _**com o que sabe. Se quiser, eu posso dispor de alguém para protegê-lo fora do país. **

**-O senhor acha que é... É mesmo necessário? – só naquela hora foi que demonstrou tensão. – Eu nem era da sua folha de pagamento e...**

**-Eu sei que não. – Toga cruzou os braços e deu de ombros. – Mas se alguém tiver uma pessoa como **_você _**trabalhando para ele... É possível descobrir, sim. Mas eu... – deu uma pausa e pensou no que realmente deveria falar. – Eu tenho meu método de resolver quem ameaça meus protegidos.**

**-Ah... Que bom... – o rapaz estava aliviado. – Então... Então eu posso...?**

**-Sim. – o líder completou por ele. – Você pode largar meu serviço. Quando vai embora?**

**-Em um mês. – Houjo pegou a maleta e a colocou ao lado do patrão, em cima da mesa. – O senhor vai querer meu endereço na América?**

**-Claro. Assim você me manda postais de lá. – Toga usou um tom indiferente para a brincadeira. – Para onde vai?**

**-Universidade de Yale. **

**-Quê? – escutaram Miroku perguntar quando este entrou sem bater.**

**Vestindo um hakama e uma camisa desabotoada, o rapaz nem ao menos penteara os cabelos antes de aparecer no escritório do tio para cumprimentá-lo.**

**-Bom dia, Miroku. – Toga usou um tom seco para fazer Miroku se tocar das boas maneiras.**

**-Ah! Bom dia, tio. – ele o reverenciou e depois olhou o amigo. – Vai viajar?**

**-Eu ganhei aquela bolsa, sabe? – Houjo coçava a nuca, sem jeito ao falar. – Vou para a Universidade de Yale.**

**-Ah... – Miroku olhou o tio meio confuso. E ele havia deixado?**

**-Houjo mandará postais de lá, meu sobrinho. – Toga comentou calmamente.**

**-Sério? – Miroku arregalou os olhos de surpresa. – Cara... Manda pra mim também?**

**Houjo forçou um sorriso. Às vezes, ninguém sabia quando o amigo falava as coisas de brincadeira...**

**-Que bom, Houjo... – Miroku deu um sorriso gentil e ficou em frente ao amigo, fechando o punho para que o outro batesse nele com o dele também fechado. – Aproveita as noitadas de lá por mim.**

**-É só nisso que você pensa? – Houjo até recuou de tão assustado que ficou com a mente de Miroku.**

**-Claro que não. Eu também penso em mulher. – o rapaz respondeu bem-humorado.**

**O tio e o amigo balançaram a cabeça. Toga resolveu até mudar de assunto para não escutar mais nada do sobrinho, que sorria abobalhado.**

**-Houjo... Eu só gostaria de um último serviço seu... – começou, fazendo o rapaz ficar de frente a ele. – Na verdade, nem é um serviço. É mais um favor.**

**-Oh?**

**Toga foi para trás da mesa e abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá um CD-ROM.**

**-Preciso que entregue isso para uma pessoa.**

**Houjo pegou o CD e olhou interrogativamente o ex-chefe. **_Uma pessoa?_

**-Claro. – falou determinado. – Será um prazer.**

**o-o-o**

**Higurashi Kikyo sorria. Era uma satisfação que sentia por si mesma.**

**Quase para fazer dezesseis anos, ela imaginava o que o pai faria no lugar dela.**

**Há alguns anos, quando a irmã mais nova sofreu um atentado, ela prometeu a si mesma pegar o responsável. Nem que demorasse **_anos _**para que isso acontecesse. Nem que tivesse que se formar. Nem que tivesse que... Que tivesse... Que... **

**Bem, mas o que o pai poderia fazer?**

**Será que ele formaria uma guarda pessoal, com membros escolhidos a dedo, e invadia a casa do infeliz que fora o responsável pelos disparos, para seqüestrá-lo e fazê-lo confessar quem fora o mandante daquilo?**

**O pai sempre elogiara a capacidade dela para argumentos e planos que seriam considerados de alto nível por muitos membros mais velhos da máfia. **

**Naquela manhã, ao descobrir o nome do atirador através dos próprios meios, ela disse a si mesma que iria mostrar a todos esses **velhos **as habilidades dela.**

**Yamamoto estivera doente a semana passada inteira quando recebera o telefonema dela logo cedo, pedindo que viesse à mansão Higurashi. Sentado agora ao lado daquela jovem, ele tinha um leve pressentimento de que alguma coisa muito **_ruim _**estava para acontecer.**

**E que não conseguiria pará-la.**

**-Vamos atrás **_dele... _**De Yoshida Akira**_ – _**ela deu um sorriso antes de completar –, **_Carregadores de Alma._

**Em frente à mesa dela, sete jovens vestidos com roupas pretas – três rapazes e quatro moças, liderados por uma delas – estavam curvados. Ao receberem a ordem, levantaram os rostos e confirmaram com a cabeça, sem contestá-la.**

**o-o-o**

**O motorista da família Akai foi colocado à disposição de Houjo Akitoki para que este prestasse um serviço, o último para Akai Toga. **

**O CD que deveria entregar estava num dos bolsos do paletó. Lia o jornal que comprara antes de ir à mansão. Quantas coisas novas inventavam hoje em dia... Sistemas e mais sistemas que tinha que estudar com cuidado para saber como invadi-los.**

**Leu política, pulou a parte de esportes, notícias do mundo, colunas sociais... **

**-Chegamos, senhor. – o motorista avisou.**

**-Ah... – Houjo dobrou o jornal na página em que estava e tirou a poeira das mangas. **

**O carro entrou numa propriedade murada. Não havia, porém, guardas para os pararem. Muito menos foram recebidos quando o carro estacionou na área da frente. **

**Havia um outro carro lá e um veículo estilo camioneta da Mitsubishi. Provavelmente não os receberam por estarem com visitas.**

**Houjo desceu do carro e ficou andando de um lado a outro na frente da casa depois que apertou a campainha diversas vezes. **

**Dez minutos se passou e ele continuava na mesma posição. O motorista também desceu para acender um cigarro e se aproximou dele para conversar:**

**-Não é melhor entrar? – perguntou.**

**-Acho que não... – o rapaz sempre teve receio de interromper alguma coisa e ser repreendido por isso.**

**-Se fosse comigo, eu entrava. – motorista guardou o isqueiro e ofereceu um cigarro ao Houjo, que recusou educadamente.**

**Dez minutos depois, continuavam ali na frente da casa.**

**-Vou entrar. – Houjo já não agüentava mais os comentários a respeito de esportes e o cheiro de cigarro que o motorista tinha – Espere-me aqui, por favor.**

**-Sim, senhor. – o homem fez uma continência e caíram cinzas do cigarro. **

**Revirando os olhos, o rapaz abriu a porta e hesitou na hora de tirar os sapatos ao não ver um único par de sandálias para visitas.**

**A casa continuava em silêncio. Onde estavam as visitas?**

**A sala estava vazia, e guiou-se pelo instinto para chegar ao corredor do escritório e... Topar com três pessoas mortas.**

**A respiração ficou presa na garganta. Era por causa disso a demora. **

**O sangue gelou e ele recuou alguns passos ao escutar pessoas conversando donde era, talvez, o escritório da casa de Yoshida Akira. Nem ao menos conseguiu se mover quando viu um grupo armado sair de lá, seguido de uma garota de mais ou menos quinze anos.**

**-Um... – a garota falou.**

**Houjo virou-se e saiu correndo porta afora, desesperado.**

**-Ei, aconteceu...? – o motorista quis perguntar quando Houjo passou por ele, puxando-o pela camisa.**

**-Mataram as pessoas lá dentro! Vamos embora! – ele gritou, entrando no carro e escutando palavrão do motorista quando este nem ao menos fechara a porta para ligar o motor.**

**Nem cinco segundos depois, o carro disparou pelo portão e ganhou as ruas, perseguido, depois, pelos outros dois carros. O que estava mais perto era o Mitsubishi, no qual o grupo armado estava.**

**Tremendo, Houjo ligou para a mansão Akai. **

**-Atendam... Atendam... Atendam! – berrou no último.**

**-**_Família Akai. – _**escutou Sesshoumaru falar.**

**-Sesshoumaru, aqui é o Houjo! – abaixou-se ao escutar o vidro traseiro estilhaçar, gritando ao motorista – Pegou aí?**

**-Não! – o motorista pisou no acelerador.**

_-O que está acontecendo, Houjo?_

**-O senhor Toga mandou entregar um CD a uma pessoa, mas quando cheguei lá, tinha uma garota matando todo mundo! – Houjo olhava para trás para ver se os carros estavam perto. – Agora estão atrás de nós!**

**-Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru virou-se ao irmão, que passara perto e se aproximara ao escutá-lo perguntar o que acontecia. – Chame Miroku, rápido! E me dê um celular. **

**Inuyasha jogou o próprio celular ao irmão e subiu correndo as escadas.**

**-Tem idéia de onde está? – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar na linha.**

**-Onde estamos? – Houjo perguntou ao motorista.**

**-Rua 48 de Bunkyou! – fez uma curva repentina num trecho. – Agora estamos perto da Rua dos Cais!**

_-O que 'tá pegando?_** – Miroku já estava na linha numa outra extensão.**

**-Estão perseguindo seu amigo. – Sesshoumaru desligou a extensão dele e subiu as escadas com pressa, indo a uma sala do pai, que saíra, para encontrar Inuyasha e Miroku, este berrando ao telefone.**

**-Você sabe quem são? Disseram o nome ou só começaram a atacar? – Miroku perguntou. **

**Sesshoumaru pegou o celular do irmão e discou para a polícia.**

_-Eu não sei! Eles me viram na casa e a garota falou "um"!_

**-Garota? – Miroku ficou boquiaberto e olhou para trás para ver Sesshoumaru falando com a polícia. – Já estamos mandando ajuda. E continuem se desviando desses caras!**

**-A garota 'tá num carro importado! – Houjo segurou-se como pôde numa curva. O carro entrara agora numa área de templos budistas, na qual nem carros eram permitidos – Os outros num Mitsubishi preto!**

**-Como é essa garota? Sabe quem é? – Miroku quis saber. Se fosse alguém que os conhecia...**

**-Eu não...! – cortou a própria fala quando os olhos fixaram-se numa foto da coluna social, da página que ficara dobrada para ler depois do jornal – É HIGURASHI KIKY— **

**Miroku escutou o carro bater pela linha e gritou. O motorista tinha sido alvejado e perdera o controle, fazendo o carro bater num muro de um dos templos da região. **

**-Houjo! – escutou um chiado e continuou. – Houjo! Ainda 'tá...?**

**Escutou um gemido e a voz fraca do outro.**

**-Eles mataram... – ele murmurou, jogando-se para fora do carro, mesmo sentindo o corpo dolorido – Mataram o... **

**-Houjo, sai daí AGORA! – o amigo ordenou. – Em **_dois _**minutos a polícia vai chegar! Só dois minutos! Vai te esconder em qualquer casa daí!**

**Arrastando-se no chão e ainda em estado de choque, Houjo nem escutara os carros dos perseguidores pararem. Só viu um par de sapatos femininos em frente a ele.**

**Deitou-se de costas e viu a garota do corredor apontando uma arma para ele.**

**-FALA COMIGO! – Miroku se levantara e sentia o nervosismo aumentar a cada segundo – O QUE ELA...?**

**Escutou um tiro e a boca não fechou para terminar a frase, afundando na cadeira, chocado. **

**Diante do silêncio, Sesshoumaru tirou o telefone das mãos dele e colocou-o no gancho, apertando um dos ombros dele. Estava extremamente branco e suado.**

**-Vamos, Miroku... – o rapaz não se movia e Inuyasha o ajudou a levantá-lo. – Vamos lá... Vamos pegar o corpo dele...**

**Miroku deixou escapar um gemido de angústia quando ficou em pé, fechando os olhos.**

**

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Vocês darão conta disso sozinhos?".

"-Sesshoumaru! O que foi que pegou nele?".

"-O que está fazendo aqui?".

Capítulo 4:_Podemos ser inimigos?_


	4. Podemos ser inimigos?

_Nota de autora: _Minha preguiça pra escrever notas aqui nos fics está aumentando, além de não estar legal para escrever aquelas piadinhas sem graça que costumo fazer... o.o" Respostas aos comentários estão no meu LiveJournal.

Ignorem que agora o Efe Efe ponto net está de novo querendo ser inteligente e está impedindo de aparecer uma pontuação correta em algumas frases. Onde tiver aparecendo um ponto de exclamação onde deveria ter também um de interrogação, culpem o site, por favor.

E comentem se acharem o capítulo digno de um comentário. :) Isso vai me ajudar a terminar uma parte do capítulo 5 e postar o quanto antes.

* * *

_Capítulo M: violência, linguagem, morte._

**Disclaimer: "InuYasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 4: **_Podemos ser inimigos?_

_Para Lis_

**Hakudoushi estava mergulhado na leitura de alguns livros gigantescos de Medicina, sentado à bancada de um laboratório. O professor responsável, Ikikame Tetsuo, falava num canto ao celular para não atrapalhar a leitura do aluno. A pós-graduação era algo que o rapaz apenas começara. Com quase dezoito anos, ele dedicava mais tempo aos estudos... Mais que na graduação.**

**O celular dele tocou, interrompendo a leitura que fazia. Olhou discretamente para onde o professor conversava e viu este fazendo um sinal positivo, indicando que poderia atender ali e que não precisava sair.**

**-Pode falar. – atendeu ao ver que era Sesshoumaru.**

_-Está muito ocupado hoje?_** – escutou o primo perguntar. **

**Novamente, o rapaz olhou para o canto em que o professor estava. Ele ainda falava ao celular. Aparentemente, era uma conversa sobre alguns livros de graduação.**

**-Um pouco. – respondeu.**

**-Aconteceu um problema. – Sesshoumaru olhou para o grupo de policiais em torno do carro em que Houjo estava antes – Precisaremos da sua ajuda aqui.**

_-O que houve?_

**-Houjo pode estar morto. **

**A notícia fez com que Hakudoushi quase derrubasse um microscópio de alguns milhares de ienes da bancada. O braço batera nele sem querer. Porém, o objeto fora agarrado por uma única e habilidosa mão pelo professor, que se aproximara dele sem que percebesse.**

**-Opa! Cuidado com isso, rapaz. – ele colocou novamente o instrumento na bancada e pegou alguns livros, afastando-se para levar a outro lugar.**

_-Nós recebemos uma chamada dele enquanto estava sendo perseguido._** – Sesshoumaru continuou na linha – Miroku disse que escutou um tiro na linha e viemos atrás do corpo... Mas... – deu uma pausa e continuou olhando o grupo de policiais. Depois procurou Miroku, que olhava ao redor com Inuyasha. Pareciam que investigavam o local também.**

**-"Mas"...? – Hakudoushi quis que continuasse. O professor se aproximava de vez em quando para colocar alguns livros perto dele e levar outros para a estante.**

_-Nós chegamos aqui e o corpo sumiu. Miroku acredita que não o mataram ainda. E _**eu**_ também. Não haveria motivo para levar um corpo, se por um acaso, a pessoa não tivesse morrido._

**-Sim. Tem razão... – Hakudoushi massageou um lado da testa e fechou os olhos – E o tio...?**

_-Não contamos ainda. Mas acredito que ele já vai saber._

**-Entendo... Quer que eu vá aí, então?**

_-Se for possível. _

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Akai? – o professor perguntou, separando alguns livros da estante e observando curiosamente o aluno.**

**-Um amigo nosso sofreu um acidente e está na emergência. – Hakudoushi afastou o aparelho para falar com Tetsuo – Meu primo está chamando para eu ir até lá.**

**As linhas da boca de Tetsuo se apertaram. Que coisa terrível...**

**-Eu não vou prendê-lo. Pode ir... Se precisar faltar amanhã também, apenas me ligue pra avisar.**

**-Obrigado, professor. – o rapaz agradeceu também com a cabeça e voltou a falar ao celular – Estou a caminho. Onde estão?**

**o-o-o**

**Miroku continuava olhando as marcas de pneus no chão. Não sabia dizer se era da tal Mitsubishi que perseguia o amigo ou se eram do próprio carro batido no muro. Estavam quase na mesma direção... Só um exame mais técnico poderia responder. Ou quem sobrevivesse.**

**Não soube definir o que se apossou dele quando chegou e descobriu, pelos policiais, que só havia um motorista morto. Primeiro culpara os policiais pelo aparente **_atraso – _**chegaram três minutos atrasados –, depois escutara a "teoria" de Sesshoumaru: por que deixar o motorista morto, se o outro também deveria estar? A não ser que Houjo **_não _**tivesse morrido.**

**Se ele pegar a pessoa que tivesse feito isso...!**

**Viu Hakudoushi chegar num táxi e ficar conversando com Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha ainda fazia algumas buscas pelas áreas arborizadas do tempo, indo a algumas ruas para investigar.**

**Sentou-se no chão e ficou observando as pessoas ao redor, e também as marcas de pneu. **

**Por quê? E logo agora que ele conseguira aquela bolsa...**

**Viu que Hakudoushi estava ao lado dele ao reconhecer-lhe os sapatos. Ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.**

**-O que pensa em fazer agora, meu primo? – ele perguntou gentilmente.**

**-Não sei. – Miroku baixou o rosto e passou um dedo pelas marcas no asfalto – Tio Toga o mandou à casa de um tal Yoshida pra entregar um CD... Ele chegou a falar que entrou lá e encontrou todo mundo morto. E disse também o nome da garota que 'tava atrás dele.**

**-"Garota"? – Hakudoushi arqueou as sobrancelhas.**

**-Já conversei com os policiais. – Sesshoumaru disse ao se aproximar deles – Não vão publicar nada nos jornais. E manteremos contato com eles para descobrir quem foi. Eles também receberam uma chamada de Bunkyou. Encontraram alguns mortos por lá e também...**

**Miroku e o outro primo ficaram calados, esperando pela continuação. Sesshoumaru, porém, não falou e olhava para os lados, apertando os olhos como se procurasse por alguém.**

**Virou a cabeça para trás e fez um discreto sinal. Foi só então que os dois perceberam que Inuyasha estava no alto de uma das árvores para observar o local, e o irmão mais velho o chamava. Ele desceu sem provocar barulho.**

**-Conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou quando Inuyasha se uniu a eles.**

**-Os monges não o socorreram mesmo – o mais novo colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas não prestei muita atenção nesses caras... Os policiais continuaram falando **_daquilo._

**-"Daquilo"? – Miroku quis saber.**

**Sesshoumaru apertou ainda mais os olhos e franziu a testa.**

**-Parece que um sobreviveu... Fingiu-se de morto na hora e escutou uma parte da conversa... – o rapaz olhou para os lados. Não queria que outros escutassem - Yoshida era patrão dele, e um grupo chegou à casa durante a manhã para conversar... Ele contou aos policiais que uma garota de uns dezessete anos acusou o patrão de ter matado o pai dela há alguns anos e tentado matar a irmã também... Ele disse que não, que desde aquela época ele trabalhava para outra pessoa... Mas não disse o nome dessa pessoa e ela o matou. **

**-E qual é o problema nisso? – Miroku ficou intrigado.**

**Sesshoumaru umedeceu os lábios antes de falar:**

**-Yoshida sempre trabalhou para **_papai. _**– franziu ainda mais a testa – E isso pode incriminá-lo de **_diversas_** formas.**

**-Como sabe disso? – Miroku cruzou os braços.**

**-Eu ajudo papai nos negócios desde que Bokuseno me indicou para ser o próximo líder da família. – Sesshoumaru explicava com calma – Eu lembro de Yoshida. Era nosso contador.**

**Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, ponderando sobre as informações novas.**

**-Temos que esconder isso de papai até termos certeza do que realmente aconteceu. – Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhava o carro da família. Uma equipe de médicos da emergência removia o corpo do motorista – Antes de qualquer coisa, temos que saber onde Houjo está.**

**-Se for para esconder isso, acredito que só vamos conseguir por **_um _**dia****no máximo. – Hakudoushi observou – É impossível esconder uma coisa assim no nosso meio.**

**Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça.**

**-É por isso que vamos agir **_hoje._

**Os primos e Inuyasha trocaram olhares.**

**-Então... Vamos para casa. – Hakudoushi sugeriu – Vamos pensar com calma lá. Só terei que entrar escondido... Ou vão desconfiar eu chegar muito cedo em casa.**

**Todos concordaram com a cabeça.**

**o-o-o**

**Taijya Kohaku consultou o relógio. Os ponteiros marcavam ainda dez e meia, por isso voltou a encostar-se contra a parede do escritório de Bokuseno. **

**Era ele o mais jovem membro da guarda pessoal de Akai Toga, com apenas dezessete anos. E nem isso o impediu de se tornar chefe daquela forte e precavida segurança.**

**O celular tocou e ele imediatamente atendeu ao reconhecer o número como sendo de um dos filhos do patrão.**

**-Pois não?**

**-Taijya, meu pai ainda está aí? - Sesshoumaru perguntou com certa autoridade. Estava em companhia dos primos e do irmão no carro dele, indo já para casa.**

**-Sim. Está numa reunião com Bokuseno. – o rapaz respondeu num tom educado.**

**-Eu quero um favor seu... E também a **_sua_** ajuda. – sussurrou num segredo – Aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim e precisamos impedir que papai receba **_qualquer_** ligação em casa ou do celular durante as próximas 24 horas. Tem como fazer isso?**

**-Bem... – Kohaku quase riu. Que espécie de pedido era aquele? – Eu acredito que isso não seja um serviço para mim. Há aquele rapaz do laptop... **

_-O "rapaz do laptop" talvez esteja morto. E meu pai _**não**_ pode saber disso. Não _**hoje.**

**A notícia fez com que Kohaku passasse um braço na testa para tirar o suor. Ficou até **_zonzo, _**precisando apoiar um braço na parede. Ele não era amigo de Houjo, mas, sem dúvida, aquilo era um problema e tanto. Fez um sinal a um dos subordinados e indicou a ele que deveria ficar à espera no lugar dele enquanto terminava aquela conversa ao celular.**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kohaku engoliu em seco – Eu ainda não entendi o que é para fazer. Mas estou às suas ordens também, caso seja uma questão de segurança ao senhor Toga.**

**-Hakudoushi deu um plano. – o mais velho olhou o primo, que assentiu com a cabeça – **_Alguém_** precisa interceptar todas as ligações para casa e para o celular dele. Meu pai **_não_** pode saber dessa notícia durante o resto do dia e da madrugada. Precisamos desse "alguém".**

**-Minha irmã. – Kohaku falou repentinamente, depois de segundos calado – Ela pode fazer isso.**

**-Pode? – o tom de Sesshoumaru foi de desconfiança.**

**-Minha irmã é hacker também. Uma verdadeira bisbilhoteira.**

**-Ele disse que a irmã dele pode fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru falou aos outros ao afastar o celular – O que acham?**

**-Ele tem irmã? – Miroku, que dirigia, ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa. **

**-Ele diz que é uma verdadeira bisbilhoteira.**

**-Ah... É mulher. É por isso que gosta de fuçar. – Miroku fez uma curva e voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito.**

**-Acredito que seja alguém em quem podemos confiar. – Hakudoushi tinha os braços cruzados. Inuyasha anotava algumas coisas numa agenda do primo mestiço – É irmã de alguém que conhecemos.**

**-Podemos confiar em você para fazer esse serviço? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao rapaz no tom mais sério dele – Pode falar com sua irmã?**

_-Pode deixar comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Vou falar com Sango._

**o-o-o**

**Uma garota de quinze anos gemia no sofá do pequeno apartamento em que morava. Tinha óculos de aro grosso, um pouco de espinhas, o cabelo desalinhado. Em cima da barriga dela, uma gata bege e preta dividia espaço com um laptop. No chão, um pote grande de sorvete estava quase vazio.**

**-Ai... Que cólica... – ela gemeu de novo, quase choramingando.**

**Na mesinha ao lado do sofá, justamente do qual ela deitara a cabeça, tocara o telefone. Ainda deitada, ela arqueou o corpo e deitou a cabeça a tal ponto que enxergou o objeto de cabeça para baixo. Esticou a mão e atendeu:**

**-Sango-chan falando.**

_-Mana, está ocupada?_** – escutou o irmão perguntar.**

**-Oh... – ela fechou os olhos e viu o **_playlist_** e os **_downloads _**dela. A gata lambia as patas. Deixou escapar um suspiro – Não. O que foi?**

_-Preciso que faça uma coisa para mim. Eu vou confiar em você... _

**o-o-o**

**No quarto de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha foi o último a entrar e fechar a porta. Aproximou-se com a agenda do primo em mãos e sentou-se no chão, perto do futon no qual dormia o irmão. A janela foi aberta e Hakudoushi entrou, tirando depois uma sujeira e outra da manga da camisa.**

**-Vamos pensar nos problemas que temos em mãos. – Sesshoumaru anunciou. Inuyasha abriu a agenda.**

**-Primeiro... – o mais novo começou a falar – Houjo apareceu aqui e falou com papai, dizendo que ganhou uma bolsa de Yale. Não era mais prestador de serviços pra família. **

**-Correto. – Miroku balançou a cabeça num "sim". Os braços estavam cruzados.**

**-Papai entregou a ele um CD, pra que fosse entregue nas mãos de Yoshida Akira, contador da família. **

**-Nosso único contador. Estava conosco há quase quinze anos. – Sesshoumaru completou.**

**-Houjo ligou e Sesshoumaru atendeu. Disse que uma garota matou todo mundo na casa de Yoshida.**

**-Foi até aí que eu escutei. – o irmão confirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Ele disse que estava sendo perseguido por dois carros, sendo que a garota 'tava no carro importado e um Mitsubishi tinha os outros. **

**-São da máfia. – Hakudoushi raciocinou – Impossível uma só agir assim. E ela deve ser a líder.**

**De repente, Miroku arregalou os olhos.**

**-Lembrei o nome dela! – falou exaltado – Eu 'tava tentando lembrar durante a manhã inteira!**

**Os primos ficaram em silêncio. Inuyasha se preparou para anotar.**

**-Higurashi... "Kiki"... Acho que é isso.**

_-Higurashi... – _**Sesshoumaru murmurou enquanto o irmão anotava o dado novo – O nome não me é estranho... **

**-Isso só confirma que são mesmo da máfia. – Hakudoushi observou – Eu também não estranho esse nome.**

**Uma batida leve na porta fez com que Hakudoushi se levantasse e esperasse por um sinal do primo para se esconder.**

**-Quem é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.**

_-É Taijya Kohaku, Sesshoumaru-sama._

**Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e deixou que o rapaz entrasse, que fez uma reverência aos outros.**

**-Conseguiu falar com sua irmã? – foi a primeira coisa que o mais velho perguntou.**

**-Ela ligou pra mim dez minutos depois. – Kohaku falou com certo orgulho – Disse que já foi tudo resolvido. – pegou o celular e ligou para o número da mansão.**

**Silêncio se fez e ninguém escutou os telefones tocarem. **

**-Ela explicou que entrou no sistema da central telefônica e bloqueou as chamadas. – Kohaku guardou o celular – O celular do senhor Toga também está do mesmo jeito. – olhou os quatro – Podem me explicar o que aconteceu exatamente? **

**-Papai pediu a Houjo que entregasse um CD na casa de Yoshida Akira. – Sesshoumaru voltou para junto dos outros e sentou-se no chão – Ele ligou depois para cá. Havia uma **_garota _**atrás dele, e Miroku disse que escutou o carro **_bater _**e um **_tiro._

**-Mas eu penso, Sesshoumaru-sama, que isso **_é _**algo que o senhor Toga deve saber.**

**-Um sobrevivente disse que a garota matou Yoshida sob uma acusação de que ele matara o pai dela e tentou fazer o mesmo com a irmã. Só que ele sempre trabalhou para nossa família, e falou isso para ela.**

**-E seguindo esse raciocínio... – o chefe da guarda começou.**

**-Ela pode chegar a tio Toga para tentar matá-lo. – Hakudoushi concluiu – Só temos que esclarecer esse mal-entendido. E, claro, recuperar o corpo de Houjo antes.**

**-"Recuperar"? – Kohaku ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**-Miroku escutou o carro bater e um tiro durante a ligação que ele fez para nós. – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos durante a explicação – Nós presumimos que ele tinha morrido, mas quando chegamos ao local, não encontramos o corpo dele. Só o do motorista... **_Morto._

**-Acreditamos que ainda esteja vivo. – Hakudoushi estreitava os olhos lilases enquanto estava pensativo – Só isso explica o fato de não deixarem o corpo no local. Talvez queiram extrair informações dele.**

**Era como Kohaku suspeitava também. Se fosse no caso da família Akai, com certeza receberia ordens de fazer o mesmo. **

**-Precisamos descobrir quem é a garota que Houjo citou antes de perdermos o contato. – Sesshoumaru olhou o chefe da guarda – Tem como nos ajudar nisso?**

**-Ele disse o nome? – Kohaku até piscou de tão surpreso que ficou.**

**-"Higurashi Kiki". – Miroku murmurou com certo rancor.**

**-Permitem que eu peça novamente ajuda à minha irmã? – Kohaku colocou a mão no bolso do casaco, pronto para ligar a ela pelo celular.**

**-Ela seria capaz de descobrir quem é? – Hakudoushi tinha certa desconfiança das habilidades dela – Em poucos minutos?**

**-Quer falar com ela, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kohaku digitou uma das teclas da memória.**

**-Se for possível. – ele ficou inexpressivo.**

**o-o-o**

**Taijya Sango choramingava no sofá da sala. A gatinha dela ainda lambia as patinhas e o laptop estava no chão. Havia um novo pote de sorvete ao lado dele e também o telefone.**

**-Eu **_odeeeeio_** cólicas... – ela gemeu, acariciando a cabeça da gatinha. Estava com uma expressão dolorosa no rosto e com os olhos fechados.**

**O telefone tocou e ela abriu os olhos, esticando metade do corpo para fora do sofá só para tirá-lo do gancho.**

**-Sango-chan falando. – falou numa voz suspirada e cansada.**

_-Sango, quero um outro favor seu._** – escutou o irmão falar.**

**-Caramba, 'cê não pode nem ao menos falar um "oi" antes, não? – ela reclamou, sentando-se.**

**-Estou com uns problemas muito sérios... – Kohaku se desculpou e olhou os outros jovens, como ele, sentados num círculo ao redor do **_futon _**de Sesshoumaru, no qual estava a agenda aberta numa determinada página.**

**-Problemas? – ela continuou brincando com a gata de estimação, fazendo cócegas na barriga dela – É com a polícia? Ou com a máfia?**

**Escutou o irmão dar uma risada que soou meio forçada.**

**-Deixa pra lá... – Sango suspirou de novo. – O que posso fazer por você?**

**-Queremos que... – viu Sesshoumaru fazendo um sinal, indicando que queria falar com ela – Espere, Sango... Meu **_patrão _**quer falar com você.**

**No outro lado da linha, a garota arregalou os olhos e nem pôde protestar antes de escutar a voz do "patrão" de Kohaku:**

_-Qual é o seu nome? _

**-Er... – o tom dele era autoritário, intimidando-a – Er... É-É Sango... Taijya Sango.**

_-Você nos prestou um serviço há algumas horas... Gostaria de saber se pode fazer mais outro. Claro, será bem recompensada por isso. _

**Ao escutar a palavra "recompensada", Sango até esqueceu o mal-estar:**

**-Sai, Kirara, sai... – expulsou a gata do sofá e colocou o laptop, a ferramenta indispensável de "trabalho", no lugar dela – O que preciso fazer?**

_-Quero que descubra tudo sobre uma garota. O nome é Higurashi Kiki. Quanto tempo pode demorar?_

**-Em vinte minutos eu descubro até a hora em que ela nasceu. - Sango rapidamente escreveu o nome numa folha de papel em **_hiragana. _

**-Quero tudo em quinze minutos. – Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio no pulso – Ligue para seu irmão quando conseguir. **

**Devolveu o celular ao dono e Hakudoushi começou:**

**-Provavelmente está na casa dela... Vamos ter que ir **_lá _**para saber. **

**-'Tá sugerindo uma **_invasão?_** – Miroku arqueou as sobrancelhas.**

**-Se a minha irmã conseguir o endereço, eu também acredito que seja a única alternativa em poucas horas que temos para esconder isso de Toga-sama. **

**-Por que ainda temos que saber se o que o papai tem a ver nessa história, né? – Inuyasha completou o pensamento de Kohaku.**

**-Se precisarmos mesmo fazer uma invasão, como faríamos? – Sesshoumaru olhou-os interrogativamente.**

**-Na madrugada. – Hakudoushi sugeriu – Ou pelo menos perto da meia-noite. As informações sobre o acidente e os comunicados às famílias devem ser anunciados amanhã de manhã.**

**Sesshoumaru olhou novamente o relógio. Quase meio-dia.**

**-Só temos algumas horas para planejar um ataque. – falou e franziu a testa – E não podemos prever se será ou não bem-sucedido, dado às circunstâncias em que estamos?**

**-Ué, e por que não? – Miroku parecia transtornado. Era amigo **_dele, _**queria saber o que exatamente aconteceu **_logo._

**-Ataques assim exigem um planejamento médio de, no mínimo, três dias, Miroku-sama. – Kohaku explicou – Não sabemos, por exemplo, onde ela mora. E se estará no momento quando atacarmos a casa dela. E nem se seu amigo está lá. – deu um longo suspiro, como se quisesse aliviar as tensões que sentia por causa daquela manhã agitada – Vocês darão conta disso sozinhos?**

**Miroku franziu a testa, preocupado.**

**O celular de Kohaku tocou e ele atendeu:**

**-Conseguiu, mana?**

**-O seu patrão pode falar comigo? – Sango sussurrou um pouco assustada. Olhava a tela do laptop sem piscar.**

**Segundos depois, ela ouviu Sesshoumaru perguntar, antes de notar o tempo que ela levara para retornar – quase onze minutos:**

_-Conseguiu?_

**-O nome dela é Higurashi **_KikyO. – _**ela corrigiu, digitando algumas coisas rapidamente – Completará dezesseis anos em dois meses e alguns dias, nasceu em Tokyo, é formada pelo Colégio Hokurei, tem duas irmãs menores e um irmão, o caçula. Moram no Templo Xintoísta Higurashi, no bairro de Higashiou Izumi. O pai morreu há quase quatro anos; a irmã mais nova sofreu um acidente que a deixou cega de um lado; a mãe vive em tratamento, com sintomas de depressão. – deu uma pausa e digitou mais algumas coisas enquanto prendia o telefone ao ouvido com um dos ombros pressionados ao rosto – A família dela mantém relações de diplomacia com a Casa Imperial.**

**Sesshoumaru já deveria imaginar isso. O xintoísmo era religião do Imperador e dos herdeiros. **

**-Continue. **

_-Até completar quinze anos, o pai designou um responsável por ela que não foi à mãe. O sócio dele foi tutor dela até atingir essa idade, quando saiu do Hokurei com uma das maiores notas. _

**Essa garota tinha quase a idade de Hakudoushi quando terminou os estudos de segundo grau, Sesshoumaru o observou em silêncio.**

**-Não vai continuar? – ele perguntou à garota.**

**Escutou-a novamente digitar alguma coisa. **

**-O pai dela escolheu o sócio como tutor para que ela pudesse aprender a administrar os negócios da família. – Sango levou uma das mãos aos lábios e a outra parou a centímetros da barra de rolagem de uma página – **_Não... Acredito..._

**-No quê? – Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio o irmão dela.**

**-Em que **_problema _**vocês meteram meu irmão? – ela pegou o telefone e parecia irritada – Por que uma **_líder _**mafiosa está atrás de vocês, hein?**

**Sesshoumaru cancelou a chamada, desligou o aparelho e o entregou ao dono, que pareceu surpreso com aquilo.**

**-Templo Xintoísta Higurashi, em Higashiou Izumi. – foi a uma escrivaninha, na qual geralmente servia de apoio aos cadernos do terceiro ano do colégio, e abriu a segunda gaveta. De lá, tirou a carteira e viu o conteúdo, tudo sob os olhares curiosos dos presentes – Vamos comprar algumas coisas para invadir aquele lugar.**

**o-o-o**

**No shopping center do Ueno Park, numa loja de aparelhos celulares, quatro rapazes de uma mesma família procuravam alguns modelos que pudessem servir ao que, nos planos complicados, as pessoas definem como um "esquema". Queriam eles aparelhos com uma câmera digital para ajudar na transmissão do que aconteceria durante a invasão ao templo à pessoa que ficaria na mansão Akai. **

**-E aquele modelo? – Inuyasha apontou a um dos mais recentes aparelhos celulares já lançados. **

**A vendedora, uma simpática jovem que sorria encabulada às investidas de Miroku, pegou o modelo da prateleira e mostrou aos primos. Colocou no balcão de vidro e quatro cabeças se curvaram para olhar.**

**-Tem acesso à internet, duzentos toques diferentes, memória para quatrocentos números, mp3 player, jogos e a câmera digital. Tem capacidade para armazenar até quarenta minutos de vídeo e pode guardar mais de 500 MB de fotos. – a vendedora sorria, quase certa de que levariam – Apenas oitenta e cinco mil ienes (N.A: em torno de mil e quinhentos reais), em três vezes no cartão.**

**Os quatro trocaram olhares. Sesshoumaru falou:**

**-Veja **_quatro _**desse modelo.**

**Os olhos da vendedora quase saltaram. A voz saiu gaguejada:**

**-Q-Quatro? – quanto de comissão receberia? – Q-Qual é o c-cartão?**

**O mais velho piscou como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra. Ou conhecesse aquela forma de pagamento.**

**-Será à vista. – pegou o cartão da conta bancária – Débito automático.**

**A respiração dela ficou presa na garganta. Pegou, trêmula, o cartão da mão de Sesshoumaru.**

**-Depois nós queremos saber onde podemos ir para trocar o número de nossos aparelhos... Há algum lugar aqui perto para isso? – Sesshoumaru quis saber.**

**o-o-o**

**Nove e meia da noite.**

**A mansão Akai estava em silêncio.**

**Espiando o corredor por uma fresta no quarto de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha observou o pai ir ao quarto dele e trancar-se lá. A mãe passara momentos antes, levando alguns livros para passar o tempo enquanto o sono não chegava, provavelmente.**

**-Estranho... – ele murmurou quando fechou a porta – Ele não dorme tão cedo.**

**-Ele reclamou que não recebeu muitas chamadas durante o dia e que não tinha coisa alguma para resolver – Hakudoushi estava à escrivaninha do primo, com um laptop e o celular conectados à rede – É natural que tenha se recolhido cedo.**

**A mão de Sesshoumaru pousou no ombro do mestiço; o rosto do mais velho aproximou-se da tela. Pegou o novo celular e acionou a câmera digital. **

**No laptop, apareceu a imagem dele, depois a de Inuyasha carregando o fuzil quando voltou à lente para ele. A nitidez e projeção de imagens eram boas, mas não chegavam a ser excelentes.**

**-Está um pouco lento, mas dá para ver e suportar. – Hakudoushi observou. – Eu gostaria muito de ir, mas acredito que quatro já é demais. **

**Além disso, ele acreditava que teria sérios problemas se usasse como recurso à guarda que comandava. Agir ao lado dos Cães de Aluguel só faria Bokuseno desconfiar de que algo ia errado, e este acabaria falando a Toga. **

**-Kohaku disse que vai **_tentar _**impedir que qualquer um chegue perto de papai para contar as coisas a ele. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se no **_futon _**e carregava a arma – Mas acredito que ninguém queira nos visitar à uma hora dessas.**

**-Tentem ser rápidos. – Hakudoushi recomendou ao vê-los prontos, guardando as armas. Inuyasha segurava o fuzil com uma só mão – Saiam de lá em, no máximo, quarenta minutos. **

**Miroku foi à janela e espiou. Nas sombras, viu o perfil de Kohaku fazendo um sinal. Estava apenas ele ali.**

**-Já podemos ir. – falou ao se virar para os primos, fechando as cortinas – Kohaku diz que está tudo bem.**

**-Vou cuidar de tudo por aqui. – o mestiço continuou sentado. Os primos abriram uma fresta e espiaram o lado de fora. Não havia mais uma única alma passando pelos corredores.**

**-Vamos nessa. – Miroku avisou e fez um sinal com o polegar.**

**Hakudoushi apenas concordou com a cabeça.**

**o-o-o**

**Às proximidades do Templo Higurashi, no bairro de Higashiou Izumi, duas figuras observavam o portão das escadarias, a mesma que, subindo, os levaria a um suntuoso santuário, ao lado de uma suntuosa mansão.**

**Entretanto, para subir aquilo, eles precisavam passar pela vigilância, que não era qualquer uma. Por ter relações com a Casa Imperial, a família Higurashi tinha o mesmo esquema de segurança que no Palácio Imperial, no distrito de Chyoda, caso houvesse alguma cerimônia oficial comandada pelo Imperador. **

_-Não demorem._** – Sesshoumaru recebeu a mensagem do celular de Hakudoushi. **

**Estava ele e o irmão no alto de uma árvore, um pouco longe dali. Só era possível de ver que havia alguém andando pela rua ou nas escadas pelas silhuetas banhadas pela luz da rua. De lá, era possível enxergar o teto do templo e uma parte da mansão.**

**-Daqui a pouco vamos nos comunicar. – Inuyasha ajeitou o fone no ouvido e Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo. O mais velho fez uma ligação para a central e pediu uma linha para uma "reunião". A telefonista nem protestou ou estranhou: eram comuns ligações de emergência de escritórios. **

**-Miroku, quando vai se aproximar? – Sesshoumaru ligou ao primo, que rondava a propriedade com um carro.**

_-Calma... Calma..._** – Miroku parecia calmo demais – **_Está tudo sob controle..._

_-Liguem as câmeras quando começarem a agir._** – Hakudoushi pediu. **

**-Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado do irmão, que fez mira com o fuzil. O alvo era um segurança no alto da escada. Os outros três, embaixo, seriam de Miroku.**

**-Calma. – ele fazia mira. **

**Miroku guiou o carro até a entrada e aproximou-se dos vigias, que foram armados até ele. Baixou o vidro do carro e sorriu-lhes simpaticamente.**

**-Boa noite, senhores... – ele tinha um guia turístico em mãos e falava num japonês das cidades do oeste – Sabem me dizer onde posso encontrar o Templo Higurashi? Estou meio perdido aqui na capital, sabe...? **

**Um dos homens apontou para a plaquinha no muro, perto da escadaria.**

**-O quê? Não dá pra ler daqui... – Miroku forçou a cabeça para o lado de fora e forçou a vista.**

**-Você está em frente ao Templo Higurashi. – um dos seguranças falou secamente.**

**-Ah... – Miroku deu uma risada sem graça e coçou cabeça – Eu não podia imaginar... Acredito que não seja horário de visitas, né?**

**-As visitas ao Templo são apenas uma vez por semana, às sextas-feiras...**

**-Espere, vou anotar. – Miroku abriu o porta-luva e bagunçava o interior em busca de uma caneta – Cadê...? – pegou o próprio guia e fez um gesto de uma caneta imaginária – Você por acaso tem uma...?**

**Os seguranças se entreolharam, perguntando-se quem tinha uma caneta enquanto metiam a mão nos bolsos. A guarda estava baixa nesse momento.**

**O segurança no alto da escadaria estava parado, olhando para baixo para saber o que acontecia.**

_-Agora._** – Sesshoumaru ordenou ao irmão, que apertou o gatilho.**

**Um tiro atingiu o guarda parado e os três olharam para cima. Foi o momento que Miroku aproveitou para atirar no que ofereceu uma caneta, não dando tempo também de deixar os outros reagirem. Foi tudo com o mínimo de barulho, já que a automática dele tinha silenciador.**

**Vendo que os seguranças estavam mortos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saltaram de onde estavam e correram numa velocidade impressionante em direção às escadarias, com Sesshoumaru à frente, enquanto o irmão segurança o fuzil pela alça. Miroku saltou do carro e também correu, encontrando-os no meio da escadaria.**

**-Pronto, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru ligou a câmera dele, o mesmo fazendo os demais.**

_-Procurem por uma entrada pelos fundos da mansão_**. – escutaram-no falar.**

**-Certo. – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, correndo pelas laterais da casa. Não viram outros seguranças ali.**

**o-o-o**

**A noite estava fria para Higurashi Kikyo. **

**Parada à janela do escritório, ela observava as sombras se moverem, estreitando levemente os olhos. Estava impassível.**

**-Kikyo-sama? – uma voz a chamou e ela apenas se limitou a olhar a pessoa, curvada numa reverência, por um canto – A senhorita estava certa.**

**Kikyo continuava inexpressiva. **

**-Kagome e os outros estão dormindo, Kanna? –perguntou.**

**-Sim. **

**A garota continuou à janela. **

**-Só não deixe que eles acordem no meio da noite... E nem que **_eles _**sequer toquem neles.**

**-Claro. – Kanna endireitou o corpo e marchou para fora do escritório.**

**o-o-o**

**Akai Toga não sentia sono, por isso saíra do quarto e foi ao escritório. Izayoi já dormia e resolveu não perturbar o sono precioso dela. A casa estava em silêncio mesmo... E não tivera muito serviço naquele dia. **

**Vai ver que precisava de um pouco de férias. Um dia sem fazer nada o fizera perceber que trabalhava demais. **

**Do lado de fora, Kohaku suspirava cansado. Estava sentado no chão gramado do jardim, olhando o céu da capital – cheia de arranha-céus e painéis luminosos – sem nenhum interesse. Mais preocupado em saber como as coisas estavam com os "garotos", ele uma vez ou outra olhava a janela do quarto de Sesshoumaru, onde, sabia ele, Hakudoushi acompanhava as ações dos primos.**

**Deitou-se no chão, fazendo dos braços confortáveis almofadas, continuando a olhar o céu escuro. Provavelmente ia dar meia-noite... Se não fosse mais que isso, já.**

**Sentou-se imediatamente após escutar um carro frear bruscamente na entrada. Estava um pouco longe dela, e havia seguranças lá, mas de onde estava, pôde ver **_quem _**chegara, murmurando um pouco assustado para si mesmo:**

**-Bokuseno-sama...**

**o-o-o**

**No quarto, Hakudoushi tinha as mãos entrelaçadas, mordendo o nó de um dos dedos. Havia alguma coisa de errado, mas não conseguia saber o que era... E parecia que os primos também não notaram.**

_-Hakudoushi..._** – Sesshoumaru falou no fone – **_Não é estranho que não tenha seguranças aqui?_

_Era_** aquilo. O mestiço aproximou-se da tela para observar bem o ambiente quando Miroku passou a filmar o local para mostrar como era ao primo.**

**-Uma família dessa importância deveria ser bem protegida, não acham? – Sesshoumaru indagou aos outros. Estavam ainda nos fundos da casa, perto da porta do que deveria ser uma garagem.**

**-Vamos entrar? – Inuyasha segurou o fuzil, já se preparando.**

**O mais velho segurou a automática em riste e Miroku fez o mesmo. Aproximaram-se os três da entrada do galpão. Pelo laptop, Hakudoushi continuava pressentindo perigo.**

**-Hashi... Tem alguma coisa errada... Né? – Miroku sussurrou no fone – Também sente isso?**

_-É uma armadilha._** – Hakudoushi falou com suavidade.**

**-Já é tarde demais pra voltarmos. – Miroku estreitou o olhar e voltou o rosto aos primos, atrás dele – Vamos lá?**

**Os irmãos confirmaram com a cabeça e os três se posicionaram estrategicamente pelos lados da grande porta.**

**-Vamos abrir. - Sesshoumaru preparou-se.**

**Quando iam forçar a entrada da garagem, recuaram ao escutar a porta eletrônica ser ligada, como se alguém tivesse acionado o botão para abrir para poder sair. **

**Esperaram com as armas em punho a porta ser totalmente levantada, ficando surpresos quando não encontraram ninguém.**

**-Estão nos convidando. – Hakudoushi disse no fone.**

**-Estão **_brincando _**conosco, isso sim. – Miroku resmungou num sussurro – Eu 'tô pra ficar de saco cheio disso.**

**Os três entraram na garagem e perceberam que era ligada à casa por uma entrada sem porta, seguida de um corredor bem iluminado.**

**-Casa liberada pra nós. – Miroku comentou, encostado à parede perto da entrada. Inuyasha estava ao lado dele e Sesshoumaru, do outro. **

**O mais velho ergueu a mão direita e mostrou três dedos, iniciando a contagem em ordem decrescente.**

**Quando chegou ao "um", uma saraivada de tiros, vindo do corredor, começou, assustando-os. Balas cravaram nas paredes e algo atingiu Sesshoumaru, jogando-o no chão.**

**-Sesshoumaru! O que pegou nele? – Inuyasha gritou ao ver o irmão caído, sentindo o primo puxá-lo pela camisa para fugirem da garagem, por onde entraram.**

**-Vamos sair daqui, Inuyasha! Deixa o Sesshoumaru pra depois! – Miroku gritou ao primo, ainda o arrastando de lá, chegando à área de fora da casa**

**-QUÊ? – foi o protesto do mais novo.**

**-Eles escaparam. – um dos atiradores falou a um companheiro, colocando a arma na cintura. Ele e mais dois tinham sido os responsáveis pelos tiros.**

**Um pegou um comunicador e avisou:**

**-Já pegamos um. Os outros dois foram pra fora.**

_-Entendido._** – alguém respondeu.**

**-Bem, bem... – o terceiro falou, dando de ombros – Vamos voltar pra casa...**

**Viraram-se para percorrer o corredor, dando alguns passos até escutarem um tiro e um deles cair.**

**-Mas o q... – eles se viraram e mais outro foi atingido por um tiro. O terceiro também não teve tempo de gritar e escutou outro tiro, que pegou no estômago dele. **

**Caído do chão, próximo aos companheiros mortos, ele tremia para tentar alcançar a arma que escapara das mãos. Foi quando viu **_quem _**os atacava, arregalando os olhos.**

**O garoto em quem atirara, que vira cair, que tinha certeza de que estava morto, estava andando em direção a ele, parecendo mais vivo e inteiro do que nunca. Segurava uma automática na mão e pôde ver uma mancha no braço dele na medida em que Sesshoumaru se aproximava mais e mais dos caídos.**

**O ferido ficou ainda mais aterrorizado e abriu a boca para gritar quando percebeu, meio segundo depois, que Sesshoumaru estava parado, olhando-o sem interesse algum para a figura dele, fazendo mira com a automática na testa dele.**

**o-o-o**

**-Por acaso você está me escutando, garoto? – Bokuseno gritava a Kohaku, demonstrando impaciência – Eu não quero saber se Toga vai se irritar em ser acordado! Eu quero falar com ele **_agora! _

**-Senhor... – o chefe da segurança respirou fundo, tentando arranjar alguma solução para o problema – Meu patrão está...! **

**Não pôde completar a frase. Bokuseno passara altivo por ele e entrara na residência. Kohaku teve que correr e ficar em frente a ele para impedir-lhe a passagem.**

**-É uma tarefa extremamente difícil acordar o senhor Toga. Ele tem o sono pesado! – mentiu.**

**-Jogue água nele, então! – Bokuseno se irritou e tentou passar, notando a forma como Kohaku arregalou os olhos – Jogue água, tasque o despertador, bata nele! Faça alguma coisa, mas eu quero falar com...!**

**-Que diabos é isso numa hora dessas? – Toga apareceu na sala, visivelmente surpreso com o barulho – O que faz aqui, Bokuseno?**

**Kohaku sentiu a respiração presa. O patrão estava acordado, Bokuseno estava ali, os outros ainda não haviam voltado.**

**Tudo realmente vai estar perdido se Bokuseno estiver ali para falar sobre a morte do...**

**-Onde você se meteu, homem? – o líder esbravejou, passando por Kohaku, ainda assustado com o rumo da história, e aproximando-se do amigo para puxá-lo pela manga do roupão para levá-lo ao escritório dele. **

**-Do que está falando? – Toga não entendia mais nada, principalmente quando foi empurrado para dentro do escritório de forma deselegante – O que pensa que está fazendo, hein?**

**-Estou querendo falar com você o dia inteiro! – Bokuseno até esquecera dos bons modos e falava quase berrando ao amigo, sem nem lembrar que outros poderiam estar dormindo – Onde passou o dia?**

**-Eu vim para casa depois da nossa reunião... – Toga explicava ingenuamente – Poderia ter me ligado...**

**-Que porra de celular é esse que não presta? Eu te liguei umas trinta vezes só hoje!**

**Toga foi à mesa dele e pegou o aparelho, que não mostrou chamadas não-atendidas.**

**-Mas você não me ligou... – ele ainda estava confuso, mostrando o celular a Bokuseno, que o pegou e jogou numa lixeira metálica perto da mesa.**

**-Compre um novo! – Bokuseno gritou depois que escutou o barulho de algo se chocando em metal.**

**-Por que não ligou para casa, então? – Toga já estava irritado com aqueles modos e passou a gritar também.**

**-Pensa que eu não fiz isso? **

**-O telefone também não tocou! – o dono da casa apontou para o aparelho em cima da mesa. **

**Bokuseno o pegou, arrancou-o da tomada e o jogou também na lixeira, que não suportou o peso, nem coube o objeto, e caiu.**

**-Compre outro também! – Bokuseno ajeitou o punho da camisa, que desabotoara depois do movimento que fez ao arrancar o fio da tomada – Seu contador morreu esta manhã, caramba!**

**-Meu contador? – Toga piscou – Yoshida morreu? De quê?**

**-Ele foi assassinado, homem! – Bokuseno revirou os olhos – Era isso que eu queria falar com você!**

**A boca do outro não se fechou. Toga precisou se sentar para escutar a notícia.**

**-Alguém invadiu a casa dele e o matou. Um sobrevivente ainda está no hospital. – Bokuseno abaixou-se e falava quase da mesma altura que o amigo sentado – Disse que uma garota e uma guarda inteira foram atacá-los pela manhã, quando estávamos naquela reunião.**

**-Mas não é possível... – Toga estava impressionado – Por que eu não soube disso antes...?**

**Um raio pareceu atingi-lo quando lembrou-se de Houjo. Ele tinha ido à casa de Yoshida pela manhã e...**

**-Sesshoumaru não contou a você?**

**-Hã? – Toga pareceu sair do estado inicial de choque ao ouvir o nome do filho – Sesshoumaru sabia?**

**-Eu conversei com uns policiais e eles me contaram que conversaram com o filho mais velho do patrão de Yoshida a respeito do crime!**

**A perplexidade voltou a tomar conta de Toga:**

**-QUÊ? – ele gritou.**

**o-o-o**

**Tudo errado. Tudo havia saído errado. **

**Apoiando o rosto entre as mãos, Hakudoushi apenas lamentava o plano errado. Só esperava que os primos conseguissem escapar dali para que a culpa não recaísse neles quando o tio – por infelicidade – descobrisse o que acontecera. Sesshoumaru estava bem: falara com ele minutos antes, e estava preocupado com os demais – que não responderam às perguntas ainda escapavam de mais seguranças.**

**-Onde está, Miroku? – ele falou ao fone, tentando manter-se controlado. **

_-Inuyasha e eu conseguimos entrar na casa._** – foi a resposta que escutou.**

**-Escutei uns tiros. Vocês se machucaram?**

_-Não. E eu me separei de Inuyasha quando dobramos um corredor. E 'tô perdido aqui, agora._

_-Lamentável._** – Sesshoumaru comentou.**

**-Ei... Pelo menos não levamos tiro algum, 'tá? – Miroku até parou de correr num dos andares da mansão Higurashi, olhando de um lado a outro. – Estou perdido mesmo...**

**-Inuyasha, onde está? – Hakudoushi perguntou.**

**Ao contrário de Miroku, que escapava dos outros seguranças na base da correria, Inuyasha andava sob aparente calma pelos longos corredores da mansão. Como os uniformes da yakuza eram geralmente pretos, tinha a esperança de ser confundido com um dos que trabalhavam ali. Estava sem arma: perdera o fuzil durante a correria. E precisava recuperá-lo depois.**

_-Onde você está, Inuyasha?_** – Hakudoushi perguntou de novo.**

**-Não tenho idéia... – ele murmurou de modo que os primos pudessem escutá-lo pelo fone – Quero ver se acho minha arma...**

**-Procure por Miroku e saia daí, Inuyasha. – Hakudoushi massageou as têmporas – Sesshoumaru está esperando por vocês do lado de fora. Ainda acham que ele está morto.**

_-Ah, não..._** – escutou Inuyasha gemer.**

**-Que foi? – Hakudoushi estranhou o tom. Alguma coisa tinha dado errada.**

**Parado no meio de um enorme corredor, Inuyasha encarava **_cinco _**seguranças do tamanho de portas.**

**-Fui encontrado. – falou.**

**E no outro segundo saiu correndo.**

**-Inuyasha! – Hakudoushi berrou ao escutar um tiro.**

**Pior que não escutar uma resposta do primo para saber se ele estava bem, era ter o azar de escutar a porta do quarto ser aberta abruptamente. Hakudoushi virou-se e, por um momento que durou segundos, estremeceu ao ver Toga parado na entrada.**

**O tio estava meio **_boquiaberto _**com alguma coisa. Toga olhava surpreso para o sobrinho, como se **_realmente _**não esperasse encontrá-lo ali no lugar do filho, e notou o laptop com algumas **_péssimas _**imagens de câmera digital. **

**A perplexidade inicial sumira dos olhos do líder Akai e um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos dourados, que Hakudoushi percebeu **_muito _**bem:**

**-Hakudoushi... – ele começou num tom de aviso – Eu não acredito que até **_você_** está nisso...**

**o-o-o**

**Passando de um corredor a outro, Inuyasha ainda tentava escapar dos perseguidores. Se estivesse armado, seria tudo mais fácil.**

**-Trate de pegar o fuzil de volta, Inuyasha. – o irmão avisou.**

**-Já sei, já sei! – ele murmurou irritado.**

**O corredor no qual estava no momento parecia ser como os dos demais. Só que, de tanto correr, o rapaz acreditava que agora estava nos andares superiores da mansão. Pelo menos no terceiro andar.**

**Aproximou-se de uma escadaria. Precisava descer, certo? Ou isso ou Sesshoumaru e Miroku iriam embora sem ele. **

**Entretanto, notou mais movimentação no andar debaixo. Estavam à procura dele.**

**-Droga... – a linha com Hakudoushi foi perdida, sabe-se lá o porquê. O irmão avisava que o esperava para irem embora; os seguranças do outro andar subiam as escadas em busca dele.**

**Dando meia-volta, Inuyasha começou a testar cada uma das portas para ver se uma delas abria para se esconder por alguns minutos. Se um daqueles quartos tivesse uma janela, poderia até escapar, seja lá de qual andar estivesse.**

**Uma das portas não estava trancada e ele entrou, fechando-a no momento em que os seguranças chegaram ao andar e começaram a correr à procura dele.**

**-O que está fazendo aqui? **

**Virou-se assustado para topar com uma garota, de toalha e com o cabelo amarrado, sentada num banquinho perto de uma banheira. **

**Inuyasha estava no lavatório da casa, e tinha a leve impressão que já vira aquela garota antes...**

**

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Sua irmã está com um refém, um amigo meu."

"-A irmã dela explicou que não é possível ter alguém escondido _aqui."_

_"Me espere perto da entrada depois da tua aula. Vou te buscar"_

Capítulo 5: _O que vem depois de uma batalha._


	5. O que vem depois de uma batalha

_Nota da Autora: _O capítulo já estava pronto há tempos – meses, pra falar a verdade -, mas só agora pude postá-lo. Peço desculpas pela demora, espero que gostem e comentem se acharem que o capítulo é digno de uma linha do comentário de vocês.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "InuYasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

Capítulo M: _violência._

* * *

- 

-

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 5: **_O que vem depois de uma batalha_

_ -_

_Para Lis_

**Inuyasha não dava mais que quinze anos para a menina sentada no banco, que o olhava um tanto quanto surpresa. Ela não parecia assustada em ver um invasor ali por conta da roupa dele... Talvez acreditasse que fosse algum segurança da própria casa. **

**Certamente que o rosto dela era familiar... Lembrou-se, então, de uma vez em que fora surpreendido por Bokuseno, quando ainda era mais novo e tinha começado a fumar. Naquela ocasião, uma garota estava com ele e... olhando agora essa outra, percebeu o quanto eram parecidas. Mas não eram a mesma pessoa, isso ele podia sentir, sabe-se lá a razão.**

**Foi só então que, depois de algum tempo observando os detalhes do rosto, a roupa que Inuyasha usava, ela ficou alarmada. Os olhos castanhos ficaram maiores, a boca se abriu e ela apertou o nó da toalha. Parecia que ia gritar.**

**Antes que a voz saísse, Inuyasha já tinha corrido e tapado-lhe a boca com as duas mãos, sussurrando suplicante:**

**-Por favor, não grite. – ele não desencontrava o olhar do dela – Eu não estou armado, só estou me escondendo aqui... – parecia hesitar na hora de falar – Uma moça chamada Kikyo está tentando me matar... Ela é sua irmã, né?**

**Os olhos dela ficaram mais arregalados, e parecia mais aterrorizada. Confirmou lentamente com um sim e escutou-o continuar:**

**-Sua irmã está com um refém, um **_amigo_** meu. – sentiu suor correr em excesso pelo pescoço – Queremos tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo ao hospital antes que ela o mate.**

"**Matar"? Kikyo matando alguém? Que história era aquela?**

**-Se eu tirar a mão – ele começou sussurrando -, você vai gritar?**

**Querendo saber direito o que acontecia, ela moveu a cabeça num "não". Logo em seguida, viu as palmas dele abertas em frente ao rosto:**

**-Viu? Eu não estou armado. – ele se afastou dela e olhou para trás, apreensivo. Escutara passos no corredor e gente falando alguma coisa em verificar todos os quartos e lavatórios.**

**Levantando-se, ele olhava a porta fixamente, tentando imaginar o que poderia fazer em alguns segundos para salvar a própria pele.**

**-Espera! – ela o braço dele.**

**Do lado de fora, a líder da segurança e da guarda pessoal de Kikyo ainda comandava a procura pelos jovens que mataram alguns seguranças e conseguiram entrar na casa. Dividira uma equipe para verificar cada andar, sendo que ela mesma resolveu verificar um deles, quarto por quarto, banheiro por banheiro.**

**Encostou o ouvido a uma porta e escutou um barulho de chuveiro ligado. Alguém estava tomando banho?**

**Abriu a porta e viu o **_box _**de vidro fumê fechado, o vapor impedindo a visualizarão da pessoa que estava dentro.**

**A água parou por um instante de correr e o **_box _**subitamente abriu. De lá saiu a pessoa que Kanna, a líder do esquadrão de Kikyo, menos esperava.**

**-O que faz aqui? – a garota perguntou.**

**-Se... Senhorita Kagome... – ficou confusa. Ela tinha certeza de que Kagome estava dormindo, tanto que avisara a Kikyo o fato – Não estava dormindo?**

**-Você não 'tá me vendo aqui? – a garota revirou os olhos – Como eu ia dormir sem me lavar antes?**

**A irmã de Kikyo-sama **_não _**pode saber sobre a verdade por trás dos negócios dela e de Yamamoto-san, Kanna lembrou-se. Mas ela não poderia tomar banho sem ninguém para protegê-la. E se um daqueles invasores entrasse ali? **

**-Ei, você vai ficar aí? – Kagome parecia impaciente – Quero tomar banho. Amanhã tenho aula.**

**-Não entrou... – a outra começou calma e suavemente para não preocupá-la – Não entrou mais ninguém aqui?**

**Kagome piscou.**

**-Eu acho que saberia se alguém entrasse, como fez agora há pouco, certo? – a garota foi meio irônica – Será que pode sair? Eu quero tomar banho.**

**-Nós estamos procurando um... – Kanna deu uma pausa e evitou piscar – Um **_ladrão._** Ele conseguiu passar pela nossa segurança e estamos à procura dele. – percebeu a forma como Kagome estremecera e franzira a testa, mas julgou que fosse por causa da notícia – Eu entrei para me certificar de que ele não estava aqui.**

**-Ah... Ah, 'tá... – Kagome ficou um pouco mais escondida atrás da porta do **_box. _

**-Eu vou trancá-la. – Kanna avisou, mexendo no trinco pelo lado de dentro. Quando a batesse, a porta fecharia por dentro – Eu darei três pancadas pelo lado de fora quando a situação estiver sob controle.**

**-C-Certo... Obrigada. – Kagome sorriu e fechou-se no **_box, _**voltando a ligar o chuveiro.**

**Quando escutou a porta se fechar, Kagome abriu uma fresta na porta de vidro para se certificar de que ela tinha mesmo ido embora.**

**Fechou novamente o **_box_** e virou-se. Inuyasha estava encostado à parede, longe do jato do chuveiro, envolvido por uma toalha branca. Kagome ainda usava a dela, amarrada no busto, deixando à mostra somente os ombros. Ela desligou a água quente e saiu, seguida do rapaz, que tirou a toalha de cima dos ombros e entregou-a:**

**-Obrigado. – estava meio sem jeito.**

**Baixando o rosto e nervosa ela não sabia o que falar - afinal, ele estava acusando a irmã **_dela _**de um crime! **

**Por onde começar a perguntar?**

**-A minha irmã... – ela torcia as mãos na toalha que ele devolvera, franzindo de preocupação – **_Kikyo-nee-sama_** é uma criminosa? **

**Inuyasha mexia no celular, tentando ligar para Hakudoushi, mas ainda não conseguira. **

**-Nunca tivemos negócios com ela, mas acredite: sua irmã tem parte com a yakuza. Ela matou uma pessoa que trabalhava pro meu pai e quis fazer o mesmo com um amigo meu. Mas não sabemos onde 'tá o corpo dele agora. Achamos que 'tá aqui nesta casa. **

**-Mas isso é um absurdo... – Kagome balançava a cabeça para os lados, negando aquilo – Minha irmã não seria capaz de fazer algo assim! E ela nem esteve aqui hoje! Chegou só há umas duas horas!**

**Inuyasha franziu a testa. **

**-Como disse?**

**-Minha irmã não trouxe ninguém pra cá, não faz muito tempo que chegou. – a voz dela tinha muita segurança para que o rapaz acreditasse que apenas mentia para defender a irmã – E eu **_saberia_** se minha **_nee-sama_** estivesse com um refém na nossa própria casa! É impossível esconder alguém aqui: eu ou meus irmãos poderíamos descobrir!**

**Inuyasha pegou o celular. Precisava falar aquilo ao irmão. **

**

* * *

**

**-Esse cara não vem? – Miroku perguntou a Sesshoumaru. Aguardavam por Inuyasha perto das escadarias. Perto deles, um outro segurança que encontraram gemia alguma coisa e tentava se mexer. Só ficou imóvel quando o mais velho fez mira na testa dele e atirou.**

**O contato com Hakudoushi foi restabelecido quando viram o número dele no display do celular de Sesshoumaru.**

**-Voltem agora para casa. – a voz dele tinha um tom curioso. **

**-Só estamos esperando Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru olhava em direção da mansão – Dê-nos uns quinze minutos.**

**No quarto dele, Hakudoushi sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer ao ouvir a resposta enquanto olhava por um canto o tio, que estava de braços cruzados atrás dele. Bokuseno preferia manter-se distante daquele problema de família, ficando com as costas apoiadas na batente da porta. **

**Percebendo que a resposta não era a que **_ele _**esperava, Toga estendeu a mão ao sobrinho, solicitando o aparelho.**

**-Aconteceu um problema aqui... – Hakudoushi começou – É melhor que vocês...**

**-Quando Inuyasha sair de lá, nós vamos...**

**-Er... Sesshoumaru...**

**Toga tomou o telefone do sobrinho e até pigarreou antes de falar:**

**-Sesshoumaru... Você, o seu irmão e o seu primo têm, exatamente – olhou o no pulso de Hakudoushi -, **_meia _**hora, escute bem: trinta minutos para colocarem os pés na nossa sala. Nem **_um_** minuto a mais, entendeu?**

**O rapaz ficou mudo do outro lado. **

**-Entendeu, Sesshoumaru? – Toga soou ameaçador.**

**-Claro... **_pai._

**Miroku deu chute numa parede imaginária, exasperou os cabelos e murmurou um palavrão. **

**-Vou esperar, Sesshoumaru. – Toga cancelou a ligação e o mais velho deu um suspiro, escutando o primo rilhar entre os dentes mais alguns palavrões.**

**Menos de três segundos depois, o mais novo ligou para o irmão.**

**-Onde você está, Inuyasha? – foi o que Sesshoumaru obviamente perguntou.**

_-Houjo não está aqui. _

**-Nosso pai já sabe o que estamos fazendo. – Sesshoumaru e Miroku começaram a correr em direção ao carro, ainda no lugar onde largaram – Estamos esperando na rua.**

_-A irmã dela explicou que não é possível ter alguém escondido **aqui.** Talvez esteja em outro lugar._

**Sesshoumaru ficou mudo e estancou na metade da escadaria, fazendo o primo também parar.**

**-Ela está aí com você?**

_-Ela me ajudou a me esconder. _

**-Consegue sair daí sem ser visto e nos encontrar aqui fora?**

**-É possível eu escapar daqui pra encontrar meu irmão lá fora? – Inuyasha perguntou a ela, ainda falando ao celular.**

**-Eu... Eu acho que sim... – ela não estava tão crente.**

**-Vou tentar. Esperem cinco minutos. Ainda 'tão nos procurando por aqui. – Inuyasha avisou e desligou o celular, guardando-o num bolso. Voltou-se depois para a garota, segurando-a pelos ombros nus – **_"Kagome",_** certo?**

**Viu-a confirmar com a cabeça. Ele escutara Kanna chamá-la pelo nome.**

**-Pode me ajudar a sair daqui sem machucar ninguém? – ele a viu arregalar os olhos – Não tenho uma arma agora, mas, se tentarem me pegar, eu vou ter que reagir. - falou com certa ameaça.**

**Kagome levou um dedo à boca e começou a roer os cantos da unha. Piscava, nervosa, e tentava pensar em alguma saída para a situação dele.**

**-Kagome! – ele fez o possível para que a voz não soasse forte demais e que outros pudessem escutá-lo, mas o silêncio dela estava demorando e ele precisava ir embora – Vai me ajudar ou não?**

**-A-Acho que dá pra sair por esse corredor e... e... tentar correr pro meu quarto. Daí era só pular a janela e... ir pro jardim...**

**-Sabe como fazer isso? **

**Kagome franzira a testa em preocupação e deu um sorriso sem graça. Não sabia como fazer.**

**-Claro que sabe. Não disse que **_mora_** aqui? – Inuyasha a encorajou.**

**

* * *

**

**Kanna estava no primeiro andar, com um joelho tocando o chão, olhando o objeto que fora deixado pelos invasores. Se um deles – o mais novo, pelo que disseram – estava desarmado, então teriam mais chances de pegá-los. Tinha certeza de que pelo menos um deles não conseguira escapar da mansão. Não era possível que tivesse conseguido. **

**Um grito feminino ecoou pela casa, e ela o reconheceu:**

_Kagome-sama...! _

**Kanna subiu as escadas correndo com uma guarda inteira no encalço. Não ligou para a expressão alarmada de Kikyo, que estava à porta do escritório quando passaram pelo local. Apenas gritou para que a líder se trancasse no escritório.**

**Chegaram ao andar do banheiro e a garota franziu a testa. A porta estava aberta e Kagome ainda gritava.**

**-O que foi? – Kanna perguntou ao vê-la sentada no banco perto da banheira. O **_box_** do chuveiro estava aberto e a janela - que era pequena, mas com o tamanho suficiente para alguém se esforçar para passar -, quebrada. **

**-Quem foi aquele doido? – Kagome gritou indignada – Eu ainda estava tomando banho!**

**Era idiota demais perguntar se alguém havia entrado. **

**-Era o **_ladrão, _**senhorita Kagome?**

**-Ladrão, coisíssima nenhuma! – a garota era tão furiosa quanto a irmã, quanta coincidência – Era um de **_vocês! _**Eu reconheço esse uniformezinho brega em qualquer um! **

**-Por onde ele escapou? – Kanna assumira a posição de líder séria, apesar de imaginar que a saída tão fácil de alguém naquela casa, debaixo do nariz da guarda que comandava, traria sérias conseqüências para o lado dela quando fosse relatar o caso a Kikyo, principalmente quando soubesse que a irmã mais nova estava por perto e poderia ter sofrido algo. **

**-Ele não escapou. – Kagome asseverou a voz, que saiu meio irônica, meio sarcástica – Ele **_entrou _**pela janela e saiu! Vocês não viram a porta aberta, não?**

**Uma pessoa entrou na casa, passou pela irmã da líder dela com fortes chances de machucá-la e estava **_passeando _**pela casa. Debaixo do nariz dela. Por causa de uma falha **_dela. _

**-Atrás... Dele... AGORA! – ela deu meia volta e apontou para o corredor, por onde supostamente o invasor correu. Se estivesse correta, ele saíra na mesma direção de onde entrara: a garagem, onde havia alguns mortos e...**

**Sob aquele comando e a voz autoritária da chefe, todos os membros da guarda saíram numa só direção como se tivessem lido os pensamentos dela. Sabiam em que deveriam ir à garagem para verificar aquela saída, e esse comando só foi possível de ser seguido graças ao treinamento que receberam.**

**O banheiro ficou silencioso. Ou melhor, quase. Era possível ouvir as últimas gotas de água atingirem o chão do **_box. _**Ela olhou naquela direção e tinha, porém, os ouvidos apurados. Se alguém estivesse por perto, poderiam descobrir o plano que fizera para tirar um **_criminoso _**dali. Devagar, levantou-se e foi em direção da porta, olhando ambos os lados do corredor. **

**Um pouco receosa, ela fechou a porta. Quando o fez, encontrou o olhar curioso de Inuyasha, que estava escondido atrás dela.**

**-Eu ainda acho que poderia ter saído naquela correria deles. – ele disse com um meio-sorriso – Mas assim também parece ser fácil.**

**-Meu quarto fica pra lá. – ela indicou com a cabeça o lado oposto ao que os guardas tomaram – Melhor você ir, né?**

**-Não vem comigo?**

**-Hein? – ela piscou, impedindo que um calor subisse ao rosto ao pensar em coisas ruins. Sempre pensar em coisas ruins fazia com que se sentisse mais séria e forte.**

**-Eu não sei onde fica seu quarto. – ele explicou pacientemente num sussurro rápido. Cada segundo perdido era pior para ele e aos que o acompanhavam – Não vai me levar lá?**

**São raros os momentos ao ser humano em que ele realmente tomava uma decisão pensando duas vezes nas conseqüências e totalmente seguro dela. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e foi à porta, abrindo-a e espiando o lado de fora. Vazio. Fez um gesto com a mão e saiu, fazendo Inuyasha segui-la.**

**Andaram alguns metros e finalmente ele, que parecia achar os segundos longos demais para chegar a algum lugar, parou em frente a uma porta que tinha o nome da garota em **_hiragana _**numa placa rosada. Ficou ao lado dela e viu-a apertar o nó da toalha em torno do busto, notando também o nervosismo na mão que girou a maçaneta. Entraram silenciosamente, e Kagome foi à janela e a abriu, aproveitando para olhar o que se passava do lado de fora.**

**-Eles estão lá fora? Os seus... "amigos"? – não sabia se usou a palavra correta, mas sentiu um alívio quando ele confirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Obrigado por ter me ajudado. – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e estava um pouco distante dela – Espero que não tenha problemas por causa de mim.**

**Tinha ela ainda algumas dúvidas, que ele não pôde perceber por causa da expressão no rosto – obscuro por causa das luzes apagadas do quarto.**

**-Preciso de outro favor seu. – ele tirou do bolso o celular dele – Nós precisamos esclarecer o que realmente houve com o nosso amigo e o que a sua irmã fez. Fique com isso. – entregou o celular na mão dela – Vou entrar em contato. Precisamos conversar.**

**Aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa. Apertando o pequeno objeto com os dedos, ela engoliu em seco e conseguiu sentir os ouvidos tapados. Moveu a cabeça num "sim" e deu passagem a ele, que deu um salto e passou pela janela, dando um último aceno a ela.**

**Mesmo com o silêncio, com a saída dele, com o celular novo, Kagome ainda não se sentia tranqüila. Desmanchou o beicinho que fazia ao perceber que tinha um ao olhar o **_display _**daquele caríssimo objeto.**

**

* * *

**

_Mansão da Família Akai:_

**Quatro jovens estavam sentados no chão do escritório, um ao lado do outro, rostos voltados para baixo, evitando encontrar os olhares de dois outros homens presentes. Ambos tinham uma posição de importância para eles: um era chefe da família, o outro era chefe da **_yakuza, _**a máfia japonesa.**

**Para o desconhecimento dos rapazes, nem mesmo Bokuseno queria olhar. Não porque sentisse o mesmo que eles – vergonha por receber de Toga o que os pais ocidentais chamam de "sermão" -, mas sim porque o próprio Bokuseno achava **_graça _**da situação. E não queria mostrar esse lado bem-humorado a um pai de família que estava um tanto quanto **_furioso, _**ou poderia sobrar até mesmo para ele****Aqueles garotos ouviram **_tanta _**logo que pisaram naquela sala... **

**E silêncio tomou conta do local por longos cinco minutos, o tempo que transcorreu depois que Miroku terminara de contar a longa história que justificava os recentes atos do grupo.**

**Uma pergunta desfez o gelo, pronunciada por Toga:**

**-Quer dizer que os telefones só estavam bloqueados?**

**-Foi... – Hakudoushi pigarreou – Idéia... **_minha _**– claro que não diria quem realmente fez o bloqueio. Até porque a pessoa nem era da família – Desculpe, meu tio. **

**-Os telefones estavam realmente prestando, então? – Toga piscou.**

**Atrás dele, alguém mexia na lata de lixo caída no chão, que tinha papéis jogados, um enorme telefone-fax e um celular por perto. Bokuseno catava os objetos e tentava desenrolar pelo menos o fio do aparelho maior, fazendo mais barulho que o necessário por estar tão sem jeito com o que fizera. Toga apenas o fitava tranquilamente, braços cruzados, piscando de vez em quando.**

**Finalmente o chefe da yakuza desistiu de tentar arrumar o estrago, largando o aparelho e quebrando-o de vez quando percebeu que era observado pelo amigo. **

**-Eu compro um novo. – colocou as mãos no bolso da camisa e tirou um isqueiro dourado, procurando o maço de cigarros nos da calça.**

**-Bem... – Toga teve a ousadia de ignorar o próprio chefe ao voltar a atenção aos sobrinhos e filhos – Eu devo dizer que estou bastante... **_Impressionado_** com toda essa história. MAS – ergueu um dedo para impedir que Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru interferissem no discurso – Isso ainda não dá o direito a VOCÊS para agirem sem meu conhecimento. Principalmente agora que EU terei que resolver os problemas que causaram. E se por acaso não tiver sido ela? E se tiver sido outro que quis jogar a culpa naquela menina de Higurashi? Eu conheci o pai dela, sei como foi criada. Há uma coisa... **_Estranha _**demais nisso tudo.**

**Ficaram calados. Se ele dizia que achava a história estranha, era estranha. Se dizia que era divertida, era divertida.**

**-Vou ter muita coisa para fazer só hoje... – Toga admitiu num suspiro cansado, olhando o teto enquanto girava o pescoço – Saiam daqui. Vão dormir e só apareçam de manhã à mesa.**

**Se ele dizia que era para aparecer à mesa, estariam todos à mesa. Esperariam lá a noite toda, se fosse preciso. Um a um, levantaram e marcharam sem olhar para trás, saindo da sala. No corredor, quando já estavam longe do escritório, o único que manifestou a raiva foi Miroku, que chutou a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru com uma força impressionante assim que todos entraram.**

**

* * *

**

**As manhãs na casa da família Higurashi eram marcadas por um acontecimento muito importante: o café da manhã.**

**Alguns podem se perguntar se isso não acontece em outras famílias. Claro que sim, mas na família Higurashi aquela era a única hora em que todos poderiam se sentar juntos à mesa para conversar a respeito do que planejavam fazer durante o dia. No jantar, as pessoas conversavam a respeito do que transcorreu, se tudo dera certo. Era importante manter o equilíbrio entre entes queridos.**

**Mas, justamente naquele dia, esse fator era um problema para Kagome.**

**Enquanto arrumava a saia do uniforme, ela pensava nas conseqüências que uma única e não tão inocente mentira acarretaria. Primeiro porque não sabia quando **_aquele _**rapaz ligaria. Segundo: não sabia o que aconteceria a partir daí. Se inventasse uma desculpa e se fosse descoberta, e por Kikyo, o pior de tudo, teria problemas inimagináveis.**

**Abotoou a saia, fechou o zíper e a girou pela cintura para que o fecho ficasse atrás.**

**Esfregou as mãos e preparou o material para sair. Cadernos, livros de matemática... Ah, essa maldita matéria. Como gostaria de ser tão inteligente quanto Eri, Ayumi ou Yuka e não precisar estudar tanto para passar...**

**O "novo" celular apareceu aos olhos dela quando tirou um caderno de cima dele. Pegou-o, olhou-o, cheirou-o. Aquilo era **_muito _**novo, não? Tinha cheiro de coisa nova. Pelo menos não tinha nem um dia fora da loja.**

**Colocou o aparelho dentro da mochila. Levaria mesmo, pensou duas vezes. E se ele ligasse quando estivesse em alguma aula importante? E se ligassem quando o celular estivesse em casa e ela não pudesse atender?**

**E se Kikyo descobrisse o que ela havia...?**

**Escondeu o celular no fundo da bolsa. Apenas por precaução, para que não caísse quando a abrisse na primeira azarada oportunidade e ficasse atrapalhada.**

**Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou profundamente ao notar a aparência cansada. Quase não conseguira dormir, e como conseguiria, principalmente depois de uma noite com uma revelação tão **_estranha _**quanto aquela? Não era todos os dias que se descobria que a irmã de alguém fazia parte de uma organização criminosa.**

**Deu um bocejo e tentou ficar mais "acordada". Piscou várias vezes e saiu, descendo as escadas com receio. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e olhava para os lados, como se temesse um novo ataque dentro da mansão. **

**Escutou vozes, mas não se alarmou. Era comum escutar conversas num horário como aquele, principalmente quando reconhecia quem falava. Os irmãos mais novos e a mãe já estavam comendo.**

**Parou na entrada da sala ao ver que Kikyo estava lá também. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, ajeitando novamente o cabelo atrás da orelha. Você está ficando neurótica, disse a si mesma. Por acaso Kikyo, a sua irmã, não era esperada à mesa? E ela ia comer onde? Ela estava em todas as refeições da família, nunca deixava de estar, mesmo que tivesse muito serviço para fazer!**

**Não fique paranóica. Aja naturalmente. Não é porque ela é uma criminosa que ela mataria você. **

**Kikyo estava estranhamente quieta. Geralmente participava das conversas com a irmã Kaede, uma criança que usava um tampão num dos olhos, e Souta, um menino que precisava ainda que lhe limpassem os cantos da boca. A mãe conversava e ria com eles, substituindo Kikyo na tarefa de participar daquele momento.**

**-Kagome? **

**A voz de Kikyo assaltou os ouvidos da irmã. Ainda parada, ela piscava confusa a ela, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e não parecia perturbada.**

**-Você vai ficar aí até quando? – ela quis saber.**

**Percebendo que estava parada na entrada, olhando a mesa como se nunca a tivesse visto, Kagome mexeu-se. Esqueceu as preocupações, escondeu o cabelo atrás as orelhas, repuxou um lado da boca. Tomou o lugar de sempre – ao lado da mãe e da irmã Kaede – e começou a servi-se. Evitava, porém, olhar a mais velha. De algum modo sentia-se intimidada por ela... E Kikyo não havia feito nada... **_ainda._

**-Kikyo, você ainda não disse o que pretende fazer hoje. – a mãe tomou um gole de suco e olhou a filha, que deu um meio-sorriso.**

**-Vou resolver uns problemas com Yamamoto. **

**-Não disse que ia procurar um cursinho para começar a estudar para os exames de alguma faculdade? – a senhora Higurashi baixou o copo.**

**-Sinto muito, mamãe – Kikyo mastigava uma torrada e demorou um pouco a responder -, mas isso vai ter que ficar para depois.**

**-Você já está sem estudar há tempos, Kikyo. – a mãe franziu a testa – Por acaso não quer mais voltar?**

**Kikyo não respondeu.**

**-Mamãe, eu também não quero estudar. – Souta reclamou.**

**-Souta! – ela piscou meio indignada. Aquela era a juventude de hoje? Ninguém mais gostava de ir à escola – Eu não quero que repita mais isso!**

**-Mas eu não gosto...**

_-Souta. _

**O garoto parou e procurou a dona da voz. Sentada em frente a ele, do outro lado da mesa, a irmã mais velha estava calma, porém, ao mesmo tempo, era severa no olhar. **

**Souta baixou o olhar e voltou a comer o bolinho de arroz, sentindo o rosto queimar. Era nervosismo. Não agüentava ficar sob aquela óptica de irmão mais novo-irmã mais velha.**

**E ficou calado. Jamais, **_jamais _**desafiaria Kikyo.**

**Era incrível o poder que ela tinha sobre todos, pensou Kagome enquanto observava pelo canto dos olhos. A irmã seria, sem dúvida, uma pessoa muito importante no futuro... Se já não era nos negócios, como Yamamoto-sama costuma contar.**

_Ela matou uma pessoa que trabalhava pro meu pai e quis fazer o mesmo com um amigo meu._

"_Pelos deuses...", _**pensou angustiada. Fechou os olhos e largou o bolinho no prato.**

**-Está tudo bem, Kagome? – Kikyo perguntou.**

**Olhares se encontraram. Quem via a cena de longe poderia pensar que uma mirava o próprio reflexo no espelho.**

**-Nada, **_nee-sama. – _**Kagome desencontrou os olhos ao voltar a comer – Vai voltar que horas hoje?**

**

* * *

**

**Na zona leste de Tokyo, outra família estava numa situação parecida à da família da zona oeste.**

**Encabeçando a mesa, Akai Toga não dava nem liberdade aos filhos e sobrinhos para respirarem na presença dele. E dava sinais de não estar bem-humorado.**

**A forma de comunicação encontrada pelos quatro jovens Akai's era a troca de olhares. Só Miroku não participava, preocupado em preencher o vazio do estômago depois de uma noite agitada. **

**Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru ainda arquitetavam algo com relação à garota que Inuyasha conhecera. Longe de Toga, conversaram sobre um possível encontro com ela para ainda aquele dia.**

**Jaken, o mais antigo empregado da família, apareceu na pequena sala de refeições e ficou perto do patrão, nem precisando abaixar-se para falar discretamente a ele algo importante. **

**Assim que Jaken deu o recado e retirou-se, Toga pegou um guardanapo:**

**-Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru, Miroku. – chamou enquanto limpava os cantos da boca – Amanhã vocês sairão comigo.**

**Os três trocaram olhares. Inuyasha nem se perturbou. Também não importou-se com a falta de convite.**

**-Tio... – Hakudoushi tomou coragem – Eu tenho aula amanhã.**

**-E daí? – o líder levantou-se e tirou a poeira dos ombros.**

**-Eu não posso faltar.**

**-É só você que estudar lá, Hakudoushi? – ele o encarou tranqüilamente e ajeitou as mangas do paletó, abotoando o pulso esquerdo – Não pode ficar doente ou sofrer um acidente algum dia?**

**O rapaz não respondeu, mas continuou encarando.**

**-Mais tarde eu falo aonde iremos. – Toga aproximou-se de Izayoi e pegou a mão direita dela, beijando a ponta dos dedos – Quero ver todos vocês no jantar de hoje. Nada de saídas ou planos de invasão mirabolantes. Nem de noite, muito menos de **_dia._

**Os quatro não trocaram olhares. **

**

* * *

**

**Hora do intervalo no colégio Kasuga, zona norte de Tokyo. Uma escola bem conceituada e que serve de referência a algumas outras regiões do país.**

**Com o rosto apoiado na mão direita, olhar distante e segurando, com a esquerda, um celular novo, Higurashi Kagome tentava não se preocupar. Nem fome sentira, não escutara o convite das colegas de classe, não fizera uma boa prova de Matemática.**

**O que mais faltava acontecer?**

**Olhou o celular. Ao que parecia, ninguém tinha pretensão de ligar para ela, mesmo sabendo – provavelmente – que queria muito conversar.**

**Não percebeu o suspiro que dera. Os ombros relaxaram e observava o lado de fora da escola pela janela.**

**Muitos alunos voltaram para a sala, outros guardaram as marmitas. Era a movimentação que indicava a entrada do professor. Alunos quietos, sentados em seus devidos lugares.**

**Um senhor de meia-idade entrou e todos se levantaram. Kagome deixara embaixo da mesa o celular para não chamar atenção.**

**-Podem sentar-se. – disse o professor de História Japonesa e os alunos obedeceram – Abram seus livros na página 72.**

**Kagome curvou-se para pegar o livro dentro da mochila, ao pé da carteira. Ao voltar à posição normal, notara que o **_display _**estava piscando. Havia recebido uma mensagem, que leu:**

_Volta sozinha pra casa?_

**O professor começara a explicar determinado parágrafo da página 72, mas ela não deu importância enquanto lia e relia aquelas quatro palavras. O celular não era dela, mas sabia que era uma pergunta feita para ela – e somente Kagome – responder:**

_Sim._

**Não houve resposta por longo cinco minutos. Mas nem nesse intervalo prestava atenção ao que o professor dizia e rascunhava no quadro.**

**O **_display_** piscou e ela clicou em "exibir" para ler a mensagem:**

_Me espere perto da entrada depois da tua aula. Vou te buscar. Qual tua escola?_

**Prendeu a respiração e sentiu o coração acelerado. As mãos involuntariamente esfriaram e tremeram por segundos. Havia esperado a noite toda por um contato e finalmente acontecera... E ainda se encontrariam depois da aula. Respondeu e enviou a mensagem.**

**Isso era bom. As coisas se esclareceriam. Que ele **_provasse _**a ela que Kikyo, a querida irmã mais velha, não era uma criminosa. Ela jamais mataria alguém. Principalmente o amigo de quem nunca ouvira falar. Ela não fazia parte da **_yakuza._

**-Certo, senhorita Higurashi? – o professor perguntou.**

**Os olhos dela ficaram arregalados com a pergunta. Olhando para os lados, percebeu que era observada tanto pelo professor quanto pelos alunos, e que ainda segurava o celular, esquecendo do livro de História.**

**-Desculpe, professor... – ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, procurando pela melhor e mais sincera resposta – Eu não estava prestando atenção.**

**Ninguém riu. Ninguém lançou-lhe olhares reprovadores. Simplesmente continuavam observando-a. Kagome entendeu que não era somente para pedir desculpas, mas também para guardar o celular, pegar o livro e abrir na página exigida. **

**E foi isso que fizera. Entretanto, continuava com o corpo presente e a cabeça em outros lugares.**

**

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Você não disse que a gente ia conversar _aí _dentro, animal?"

"-Peça pra ir. Diz que só vai fazer uma visitinha."

"-Mesmo daqui, eu não vou deixar que te aconteça alguma coisa ruim... ok?"

Capítulo 6: _Uma coisa chamada remorso._


	6. Uma coisa chamada remorso

_Nota da Autora: _Um capítulo em homenagem à minha queridinha Lis, que aniversaria hoje. Parabéns, parabéns! Mandem presentes pra ela! Desculpe pelo presente simples... Putz, faz um ano que eu publico o fic e ainda nem acabei, que vergonha!

Agradeço a quem fez questão de comentar e tão alegre me deixou: _Rin-chan, TheBlueMemory, Kagome-chan LP,Gheisinha Kinomoto, Mali-san, Higashi, Mei-chan, Natsumi Omura, Vane-chan, Has-Has, Lis, Mitz, Hys, KK-chan e Ághata. _

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Quem puder comentar, eu agradeceria (quase ninguém gosta, mas não custa nada tentar sempre incentivar).

-

-

-

**Noites sem Fim**

**Capítulo 6: **_Uma coisa chamada remorso_

**-**

**- **

**Música: **_Rearviewmirror, _**Pearl Jam.**

_Para Lis (happy niver!)_

_-_

_- _

**O relógio de Inuyasha marcava quatro e quarenta e oito da tarde quando o olhou pela última vez antes de acender um cigarro. Estava esperando por aquela garota desde as quatro, com o olhar fixo na entrada do colégio Kasuga. Muitos alunos começaram a sair três minutos antes, mas nada de Kagome ainda.**

_I took a drive today  
Time to emancipate_

**Apoiando as costas contra o muro de uma casa do outro lado da rua, ele tragou e olhou para cima. Fechou os olhos e relembrou o plano do irmão. Iria com ela à casa de chá para apresentá-la aos três, tomando cuidado para que ninguém os visse juntos.**

**Ao baixar a cabeça, os olhos fixaram-se na figura parada do outro lado da rua. Usando a roupa de colegial, Kagome segurava a mochila na frente do corpo e, um pouco assustada, o encarava.**

**Olhando para os lados, Inuyasha atravessou a rua e a viu pôr aquela enorme mochila, que mais parecia uma mala de tão grande que era, às costas. **

_I guess it was the beatings made me wise_

**-Vamos. – ele passou perto dela e começou a andar – Finja que não me conhece.**

**Não escutara resposta. A garota tomou a direção de uma estação de metrô e a seguiu a poucos passos de distância.**

___But I'm not about to give thanks, or apologize_

**Tirando o celular e pagando o vale-metrô através dele, Kagome foi para a plataforma e olhou discretamente para trás para saber se Inuyasha ainda a seguia. Notou-o parado, procurando algo nos bolsos, até vê-lo desistir. Ele procurava pelo vale, decerto. **

**Arregalou os olhos quando o viu pular a roleta e seguir tranqüilamente em direção à mesma plataforma que ela, esperando pelo metrô a poucos passos atrás dela.**

**As portas do primeiro transporte se abriram e Kagome olhou Inuyasha, que discretamente fizera "sim". Ela deveria entrar. E depois saberia para onde iria.**

**Dentro, ela tirara das costas o peso da mochila e deslocara para um dos ombros. Entretanto, sentiu-o leve segundos depois. Inuyasha tirara dela a obrigação de segurá-la e sem esforço algum a jogara nas costas.**

**E não trocaram palavras. Mantinham certa distância um do outro. Lado a lado, nem se olhavam.**

___I couldn't breathe, holdin' me down  
Hand on my face, pushed to the ground_

**Na segunda estação pela qual passaram, quando as portas abriram, Inuyasha passou por Kagome e fez sinal para que descesse. Juntos, eles tomaram outro metrô, em direção ao bairro de negócios da capital.**

_**o-o-o**_

**Num carro estacionado perto da Universidade de Tokyo, dois primos olhavam as fotos de uma pessoa pela internet num laptop.**

**-Eu não me espanto com a demora de Inuyasha, mas Hakudoushi também?Sesshoumaru viu as horas e voltou a olhar pela janela. Hakudoushi estava demorando, Inuyasha também.**

**-Ei... – Miroku puxou a manga dele para mostrar uma bonita foto escaneada de Higurashi Kikyo que recebera num mini-CD, através de ajuda de terceiros – Lembra dela?**

**-Como? – Sesshoumaru piscou.**

**-Eu lembro quando ela foi uma vez lá com o Bokuseno... Ele abriu a porta do carro pra ela. Não te lembra?**

**-Não. E como é que **_você_** se lembra?**

**-Ela é bonita. Não esqueço de mulher bonita. – foi a simples resposta dele, fechando o laptop – Bokuseno abriu a porta do carro pra ela, nunca esqueci disso.**

**O mais velho piscou, lembrando do fato. Sim, ele agora podia notar as semelhanças daquela jovem com aquela garotinha de anos antes.**

**Alguém bateu no vidro do carro, chamando a atenção deles. Era Hakudoushi, para quem Sesshoumaru destravara a porta para que entrasse.**

**-Desculpem o atraso. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos claros, exasperando um lado deles – Estava me livrando do meu coordenador. Eu tinha que fazer uma pesquisa, mas até explicar que não podia vir...**

**-Tomando as palavras do meu pai, por acaso é só você que estuda aí? – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, não se interessando pela vida acadêmica do primo.**

**Hakudoushi não respondeu, limitando-se a observar a paisagem pela janela quando o carro partiu em direção ao bairro de negócio de Tokyo.**

**o-o-o**

**-Você disse que não iríamos parar. – Kagome reclamou pela segunda vez enquanto esperava por Inuyasha na fila para comprar um sanduíche numa lanchonete conhecida mundialmente.**

**-Tô com fome, já disse. Pra onde vamos não tem muita coisa pra comer, não.**

**-Deuses... – ela resmungou. Ele ainda dissera que era para fingir que não se conheciam. Era possível, era?**

**-'Bora. – ele falou ao morder um enorme pedaço do lanche, segurando com a outra mão a mochila dela. Ela não poderia ir embora sem aquela bagagem mesmo...**

**Andaram algumas quadras até alcançarem os limites do bairro de negócios. Como já era final da tarde, logo as primeiras luzes começariam a acender e iluminariam as fachadas das empresas como restaurantes, bancos 24 horas – que dominavam as quadras -, hotéis e outros estabelecimentos. Era a primeira vez que Kagome estava ali, passando despercebida entre tantos que usavam roupas sociais.**

**Nem viu Inuyasha parar e quase tombou em cima dele.**

**-Desculpe... – ela murmurou, percebendo então onde estavam.**

**Era uma movimentada casa de chá. Inicialmente demorou em distinguir entre isso e uma cafeteria, mas notou os detalhes clássicos e o jardim... Era tradicional demais para servirem somente café.**

**Inuyasha procurava por alguém, virando a cabeça para todos os lados antes de fixar o olhar em um específico carro. Depois, fazendo um sinal para a garota, entrou no jardim da casa de chá e foi para uma parte mais aconchegante, uma das mais bonitas e bem cuidadas que Kagome já vira. Havia bancos perto das flores e das pequenas fontes, e ela também viu três rapazes sentados, como se esperassem por eles. Ao vê-los, levantaram-se e dois deles se entreolharam.**

**-Que diabos... – escutou um deles, que usava brincos, falar um pouco assustado.**

_**-**__Yo... _– **Inuyasha saudou e terminou o sanduíche e fez uma cesta na lixeira mais próxima com o papel de embrulho. Voltou-se depois para a acompanhante para apresentá-la – Essa é a garota. O nome dela é Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru e Miroku continuavam olhando-a com certo espanto. Era a mesma garota? Porque não era possível que fossem tão...**

___Enmity gauged, united by fear  
S'pose to endure what I could not forgive..._

**-Muito prazer. – Hakudoushi educadamente falou, trazendo a atenção dos dois primos para ele. Ah, era verdade. Ele ainda não vira a foto escaneada de Kikyo.**

**-Vamos conversar aqui mesmo? – Inuyasha perguntou, coçando um lado da cabeça.**

**Os outros três rapazes se entreolharam. **

**-Que foi? – o mais novo não entendeu.**

**-Você não disse que a gente ia conversar **aí **dentro, animal? – Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. **

**-Disse?**

**-Pelos deuses... – Miroku suspirou cansado.**

**-Por que a gente simplesmente não entra? – Inuyasha ainda não havia entendido o problema... Se é que havia algum em simplesmente entrar na casa de chá sem precisar ser convidado – 'Cês não podem pagar?**

**-Inuyasha... – Hakudoushi era o único que se mantinha calmo. Não ia perder a paciência na frente de uma desconhecida, ou essa garota acabaria se assustando e não teriam a ajuda dela – Não queremos ser vistos aí dentro. Dava para você chamar a sua ex-namorada e pedir para ela arranjar uma sala longe das outras? **

**-Ah... – ele finalmente entendera – Então... – ele estendeu a mochila de Kagome a Miroku – Segur'aí. Volto já.**

**-Ok... – o primo pegou a bolsa e quase teve a coluna desmontada ao tentar jogá-la às costas numa tentativa frustrada de imitar Inuyasha.**

**Recuperando a pose, ele olhou a garota e a mochila.**

**-O que você tem aqui dentro? – perguntou.**

**-Um celular que não é meu. – foi a resposta sarcástica dela.**

**O único que riu foi Hakudoushi. Sesshoumaru deu um meio-sorriso de aprovação. Gostara do jeito dela.**

**Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente Inuyasha reapareceu no jardim, desta vez acompanhado de uma garota que usava um dos quimonos de algodão mais bonitos que Kagome já vira.**

**-Oi, Haru-chan... – Miroku deu um sorriso perfeito ao vê-la – Quanto tempo, né?**

**Takeshita Haruko lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.**

**-Você não me disse que **ele** estava aqui... – ela comentou com Inuyasha – Botan não vai gostar.**

**-Botanzinha ainda está zangada comigo? - Miroku deu uma risada sem graça antes de perguntar. **

**-Há retratos seus espalhados por aqui. Sua entrada 'tá proibida aqui por dez anos.**

**-Mas eu... – Miroku tentou arrumar uma desculpa, mas recebeu uma cotovelada de Sesshoumaru.**

**-Takeshita... – ele a encarava de modo tão frio quanto a qualquer outro inimigo dele, justamente de um jeito que ela não gostava – É possível arrumar uma sala para nós? Longe de todos? **

**Viu-a piscar. Foi só então que Haruko percebeu que havia uma **garota **com eles. Usava um uniforme de um colégio tradicional, então não deveria ser alguém que satisfazia fetiches de homens tarados por colegiais. **

**Sem contar que ela a **___reconhecia..._

**-Sesshoumaru-sama... Acho que não vou ser de muita ajuda... Não há salas disponíveis por causa do horário.**

**-Não há nada que possa fazer? – Hakudoushi tentou persuadi-la – Não podemos ser vistos...**

**Haruko não tirava os olhos de Kagome na hora de falar:**

**-Vocês vão demorar muito?**

**-Não. – o mestiço torceu para que estivesse certo. Não queria demorar.**

**-Há uma sala que está vaga até às seis. – ela viu Sesshoumaru olhar o relógio e franzir a testa. Sabia que faltava menos de meia hora para seis porque verificara o relógio antes de Inuyasha chamá-la – Bokuseno-sama vai ocupá-la numa reunião... Ele reservou a sala esta manhã.**

_Aquilo_ **era um problema. Já que ele estaria ali, teriam que agir o mais rápido possível.**

**-Você sabe com quem ele vai encontrar? – Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado. Se fosse com o pai deles...**

**A garota, porém, não respondeu. Ainda curiosa a respeito da **_"amiga"_**que estava com eles, ela se dirigiu a Kagome:**

**-Você é da família Higurashi?**

**Piscando, a outra fez "sim" com a cabeça.**

**-A irmã dela vem encontrar Bokuseno aqui. Ela e mais alguns outros homens.**

**Mal. **___Muito _**mal.**

**-Vou levar vocês até lá. Podemos ir pelos fundos. – ela os liderou numa rápida caminhada ao outro lado da casa, quase correndo. Não era possível perder um único segundo.**

**Abrindo a porta e olhando para os lados para não encontrar Botan, ela fez sinal com a mão para que a seguissem. Subiram uma escada de serviços e andaram por um longo corredor até a última – e mais elegante sala – dali. **

**-Eu vou bater na porta quando faltar cinco minutos, 'tá? – Haruko falou ao deslizar a porta para o lado – Eu tenho que verificar a sala antes de alguém querer usá-la... Quando não é Botan quem pode fazer.**

**Os rapazes ficaram um pouco preocupados. **

**-Não se preocupem, vou tentar mantê-la longe daqui. – ela sorriu e fechou a porta.**

**Sozinhos, eles se entreolharam. O primeiro a sentar foi Sesshoumaru, seguido por Hakudoushi e pelos outros. Kagome optou por um lugar perto de Inuyasha, único que conhecia ali.**

**-Bem... – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços – Meu irmão falou que você o ajudou na noite passada. **

**Kagome não respondeu. Somente naquele momento é que parecia ligeiramente assustada por estar entre desconhecidos,**___colaborando_**com eles.**

**-Ah, perdoe-nos. – Hakudoushi percebeu o nervosismo dela e resolveu mudar de assunto – Meu nome é Hakudoushi, sou primo de Inuyasha. Aquele é Sesshoumaru, irmão dele, e este outro – indicou com a cabeça o outro primo – é Miroku. **

**-Higurashi K-Kagome... – ela gaguejou – Prazer em conhecê-los...**

**-Kagome... – Hakudoushi parecia o mais profissional de todos, como um médico falando com um paciente antes de uma cirurgia ou de dar uma notícia trágica – Nós não conhecemos a sua irmã, nem ela muito menos nos conhece. Mas ontem ela fez algo contra nós e por isso tivemos de agir daquela forma à noite. – não tirava os olhos dela, procurando todas as reações naquele rosto – Ela, ou alguém ligado a ela, atacou um amigo nosso e precisamos encontrá-lo... Vivo, se possível. **

**Viu-a baixar o rosto e pôr o cabelo atrás da orelha. De novo essa história...**

___I seem to look away  
Wounds in the mirror waved  
It wasn't my surface most defiled  
_

___-Kikyo-nee-sama _**não fez isso... – a voz saiu com traços de angústia – Ela é... é... – engoliu em seco e procurou outras palavras – Ela cuida da nossa família desde que papai morreu... E é uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro... justamente porque não é do jeito que vocês falam. – um lado da boca repuxou num tique e balançou a cabeça para os lados – Ela não é do jeito que vocês pintam. Não pra mim.**

**-Por isso que dissemos que pode ter sido alguém ligado a ela... Ou que queira jogar a culpa na sua**___onee-sama. _**– Hakudoushi definitivamente merecia o papel de porta-voz do grupo – Precisamos encontrar nosso amigo, senhorita Higurashi.**

**-Ela disse ontem que a irmã passou o dia fora... E que não levou ninguém pra casa deles. – Inuyasha também cruzara os braços e tentava parecer sério para impressionar a garota.**

**-E é verdade. – ela deu de ombros.**

**-Infelizmente, só podemos chegar ao nosso amigo através dela. É a única pista que temos... – Hakudoushi franziu a testa e resolveu arriscar – Se... Se por acaso tiver mesmo sido a sua irmã...**

**-**Não** foi ela. – ela redargüiu.**

**-Eu só estou falando de uma possibilidade. Talvez não tenha sido mesmo. **

**-"Talvez". – ela replicou no conhecido tom sarcástico apresentado antes.**

**-Só queremos encontrar essa pessoa... E vamos atrás dela através da sua irmã. Não vamos atacar sua família, não vamos matar seus irmãos, seus amigos ou qualquer outro conhecido seu. Por isso... – Hakudoushi respirou fundo – Veja bem, **SE **tiver sido ela, para onde você, que a conhece tão bem, penso eu, acha que ela levaria o corpo?**

**O simples pensamento de considerar a irmã uma criminosa a atormentava. Balançou a cabeça de novo e baixou a vista, concentrando-se. É apenas uma suposição, não era verdade.**

**Mas e se...?**

**-Ela... – ela fechou por alguns segundos os olhos. Respirou fundo – Nós temos... uma casa em Yokohama... Não vamos com freqüência pra lá desde que... minha irmãzinha sofreu um**___acidente _**e ficou cega... – mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Hakudoushi – Eu não sei se...**

**-Acha que ela pode ter ido pra lá? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-É perto daqui, né? E muito calmo... Às vezes eu sinto vontade de **fugir **e me esconder pra lá.**

**Ficaram em silêncio. Kagome resolveu arriscar timidamente:**

**-Será que eu falei demais? **

**Não houve resposta. Todos a encaravam.**

**-Falei muita besteira, né? – ela sentiu vontade de sumir da frente de todos.**

**-Kagome... – Inuyasha aproximou-se mais dela – Você sabe onde fica essa casa?**

**-Não sei o endereço... sei o caminho, só isso. – ela não sentia que estava ajudando muito.**

**-Não tem como ir até lá? – Sesshoumaru ficou interessado, compreendendo o que o irmão queria.**

**-Eu posso pedir pra ir lá... **

**-Isso... – Inuyasha a incentivou – Peça pra ir. Diz que só vai fazer uma visitinha. **

**-Hmm... – ela concordou discretamente com a cabeça – Eu... **

**A porta deslizou para o lado e uma figura imponente, usando um quimono deferente do das outras funcionárias, apareceu na entrada.**

**-Akai Miroku. – ela rosnou e Miroku deu um salto para trás – Eu te proibi de pôr seus pés neste local por dez anos. Esqueceu disso?**

**-Botanzinha... – ele ergueu as mãos.**

___-Calado!_**– Botan andou impetuosamente até ele, tirando um leque da roupa e apontando-o no peito dele como uma arma – Como ousa esquecer disso? Saia daqui imediatamente!**

**-Mas eu...!**

**-FORA DAQUI! – foi o berro que chegou aos ouvidos de outros clientes em outras salas, dado por ela.**

**-Botan... – Inuyasha intercedeu, ficando em frente ao primo para defendê-lo e segurando com força as mãos dela que queriam atacar Miroku - Pára com isso, mulher!**

**Na porta, Haruko reapareceu ofegante. Apoiando uma mão na batente, quase escorregou no chão de madeira encerrada quando parou de correr. **

**-Bokuseno... – ela ainda arfava – Bokuseno-sama chegou!**

**Assustados, os cinco reunidos se entreolharam. Inuyasha soltou as mãos de Botan, que não entendeu o que acontecia, e foi até Haruko, saindo da sala e ficando no meio do corredor:**

**-Dá pra nos tirar daqui logo?**

**Na frente da casa de chá, Bokuseno recebia os últimos recados do secretário, que falava ao celular.**

**-Entendi... Certo, certo. – desligou e virou-se para o patrão – A senhorita Higurashi mandou avisar que não viria hoje... Mas que não faltará à reunião de amanhã.**

**-E ela disse o motivo? – Bokuseno tomou a direção da entrada, procurando algo nos bolsos; o secretário o seguia.**

**-Mandou dizer que estava com problemas na família.**

**-Hmm... – o líder tirou um cartão do bolso e estendeu para o rapaz à porta, cujo serviço era receber as pessoas com um determinado cartão com o número da sala que utilizariam para as reuniões. Entretanto, ao fazê-lo, algo caiu do bolso, fazendo um barulho metálico. **

**E infelizmente ninguém viu o que era.**

**Olhando para o chão, Bokuseno arqueava as sobrancelhas. O rapaz à entrada fazia o mesmo, fazendo menção de abaixar-se para procurar no chão.**

**-Não precisa, deve ter sido só uma moeda. – Bokuseno o parou – Leve-me à sala logo.**

**-Mas quem sempre leva o senhor é Takeshita-san, Bokuseno-sama... – o rapaz argumentou.**

**-Que diferença faz? – o tom dele era sarcástico, entrando no ambiente e fazendo sinal ao secretário para que o seguisse – As salas mudam de lugar sem Haruko?**

**Sabendo o caminho de cor e salteado, Bokuseno andava apressado e sem se importar com os olhares curiosos de alguns presentes. Ele era conhecido pelas colunas sociais, não era à toa que muitos o reconheciam. **

**Subindo escadas e percorrendo o maior corredor daquele local, finalmente chegando a uma conhecida sala, que ocupara já algumas outras vezes.**

**A porta estava aberta. Impressionante. E não era só isso...**

**-Alguém estava usando essa sala antes? – ele perguntou, fazendo cara de asco ao ver o chão sujo de lama.**

**Escutou passos vibrando no corredor de madeira, e logo que se virou para ver quem passava, viu uma garota suada entrar e cair de joelhos junto a ele, quase encostando a testa no chão sujo.**

**-Perdão, Bokuseno-sama. – era Haruko que se desculpava – Vou limpar a sala e em cinco minutos o senhor poderá usá-la.**

**Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele deu um passo para trás. O secretário e o rapaz que trabalhava na recepção pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele.**

**-Tudo bem, Haruko... – ele ficou ainda mais um pouco afastado e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, procurando por algo – Vou esperar lá fora... Posso fumar na sacada deste andar?**

**-Bokuseno-sama pode ficar à vontade. – ela ficou em pé e fez uma reverência.**

**-Diabos... – ele apalpou os bolsos do casaco – Será que eu...?**

**-O que foi? – a garota quis saber.**

**-Meu isqueiro... – ele fechou os olhos e proferiu uma maldição de si mesmo quando se deu conta do que acontecera – Maldição...**

___Head at your feet, fool to your crown  
Fist on my plate, swallowed it down_

_**o-o-o**_

**-Você entendeu, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**Sentada num banco reservado a funcionários, aos fundos da casa de chá, ela ainda parecia um pouco abalada. Atônita, ela fitava algo no chão, próximo aos pés de Inuyasha – em pé perto dela. O irmão e os primos estavam atrás dele, e, ao que parecia, tinha sido ele o encarregado da tarefa de convencer Kagome de **_algo._

**-Ir... pra...**___Yokohama... _**– ela murmurou. **

**-Pense na possibilidade que vai nos provar que ela não é a pessoa que estamos imaginando, senhorita Higurashi. – Hakudoushi tinha a voz calma. Não queria deixá-la mais tensa com aquele plano – Você só vai **_observá-la_ **melhor. **

**Higurashi Kagome fechou os olhos e se imaginou a garota mais sem sorte do mundo por não conseguir raciocinar direito. Baixou ainda mais a cabeça, escondeu a vista com o cabelo e nem notou que os dentes estavam pressionados com força.**

___Enmity gauged, united by fear  
Tried to endure what I could not forgive_

**-Vai ficar com o celular até lá... E pode mandar informações pra nós com ele. – Inuyasha abaixou-se e ficou do mesmo tamanho que ela para se encararem – Não se preocupe... Mesmo daqui, eu não vou deixar que te aconteça alguma coisa ruim... ok? **

**Perto dali, alguém acendia um cigarro e guardava o isqueiro, afastando-se depois sem que os outros percebessem.**

_**o-o-o**_

___Quatro dias depois:_

**O final de semana em Yokohama não estava marcado por nenhuma data especial no calendário. Não havia festival, comemoração, feriado distrital ou algo assim.**

___Saw things_

**A desculpa que Kagome usou para passar dois dias naquela cidade era simplesmente para descansar após o período de provas de uma das escolas mais conceituadas da capital. Ela não tinha ido bem, para dizer a verdade, e realmente queria descansar... e descobrir outras coisas.**

___Saw things_

**-De novo pensando nessas coisas, Higurashi Kagome? – ela murmurou. Estava deitada de bruços, as pernas balançando para cima enquanto olhava o **_display_ **do celular que recebera de Inuyasha. Muita gentileza dele em não pedir de volta. Mas ele deveria, certo? Porque já estava começando a ficar estranho ela ficar **_tão_ **apegada a um simples aparelho.**

___Saw things_

**Tinha sido mesmo uma boa decisão passar uns dias naquela cidade? Era terrível ficar sem fazer nada. Em outros tempos, Yokohama já foi algo mais divertido para ela. Havia uma expectativa na família em arrumar as malas para passar uns dias fora, e voltar para a capital e contar aos amigos o que fizera lá.**

___Saw things_

**Hoje não.**

___Clearer_

**Talvez pelo fato de ter ocorrido um acidente com Kaede naquele lugar, talvez pelo fato da família não estar mais completa. Perguntou-se se por acaso seria diferente se o pai estivesse vivo. Se o pai...**

___Clearer_

**Algumas vezes permitiu-se imaginar como seriam os dias se Higurashi Kazuo ainda vivesse. Costumava pensar nas viagens que fariam, nos presentes que ganharia dele, nas festas em que iriam juntos. No que ele falaria, o que ele vestiria, o que ele...**

**Uma mensagem pelo celular chegou para ela.**

**-Ah, não... – ela viu o número. Não era Inuyasha, mas sim Miroku. Aquele que era meio pervertido.**

___**E aí? Quer sair comigo?**_

**-Argh...**_** – **__"Só em sonhos"_,** ela respondeu mentalmente. Deixou o celular de lado e afundou a cabeça numa macia almofada. **

**Um minuto depois, outra mensagem chegou. Ainda era Miroku.**

___**Eu falo pra sua irmã deixar**_

**-Só em sonhos **___mesmo!_**– ela exclamou um pouco irritada. Deitou-se de costas e ficou olhando o teto do quarto.**

**Nada para fazer. Nada.**

**No fundo Kagome sabia que Miroku mandava aqueles recados para alegrá-la. Tudo porque ela, no dia anterior, ligara para Inuyasha para reclamar da falta do que fazer ali. Entretanto, não tinha sido **ele **quem atendera. Miroku estava por perto e dissera que o primo dormia... E perguntou se ela precisava de alguma coisa.**

**Respondendo que estava apenas entediada, ele começou a dar em cima dela... Mas de um modo que ganhou a simpatia dela. Era o tipo de pessoa que falava aquelas coisas de propósito apenas para que a outra se irritasse e esquecesse minutos depois. Era o que os outros poderiam chamar depois de "amigo".**

___Once you, were in my...Rearviewmirror..._

**Escutou o motor de um carro e sentou-se na cama, agarrando o travesseiro com a tensão. Talvez fosse a irmã, que saíra desde o início da manhã.**

**Esgueirou-se até a janela e espiou. Quando percebeu o que fazia, balançou a cabeça.**

**Desde quando ficara assim, tão cautelosa? Ela estava em casa, na casa dela! Não tinha porque evitar que outros a vissem? E daí que a vissem?**

**Apareceu na janela. Viu a irmã sair do carro e receber uma arma de Kanna, que guardou dentro da bolsa.**

___I gather speed from you fucking with me_

**Com isso, Kagome **_realmente_ **se escondeu.**

**Era a primeira vez que via a irmã segurando uma daquelas...**___coisas. _**Kikyo parecia tão**___frágil,_ **quem iria imaginar que conseguia mexer em armas?**

___Once and for all I'm far away_

**Calma, Kagome, calma. Isso não significa grande coisa. Talvez fosse de brinquedo. Apenas para proteção pessoal. Kikyo não era de sair atirando em todo mundo por aí, como alguns faziam em outros países aí pelo mundo.**

**Respirou fundo. Por algum motivo, sentiu as mãos geladas. **

**Foi à porta e a maçaneta parecia**___escorregar _**na mão suada. Abriu a porta e olhou de um lado e outro do corredor. Vazio.**

___Você parece uma neurótica, Kagome,_**disse a si mesma. Só faltava andar com um capuz e roupas preta, como os seguranças da família.**

**Mesmo sabendo que era bobagem, ela evitou que outros a vissem andando pela casa. Na verdade, pensando melhor, percebeu que fazia isso sempre que a irmã voltava do trabalho desde que estavam ali. Kagome olhava pelos cantos, procurava por ela, observava detalhes à distância. **

**Encostada numa parede, ela viu, de um ângulo pelo qual não a podiam ver, a irmã escutando algo de Kanna. A chefe da guarda falara alguma coisa que fez Kikyo arregalar os olhos de surpresa.**

___-... Ele mexeu a mão...?_ – **escutou.**

**Kagome viu Kanna confirmar com a cabeça. **

**Quem seria esse **___"ele"...?_

**Chega. Chega de conspirações. Você está em casa, menina, e aquela garota ali embaixo, mesmo segurando uma arma, é a sua irmã.**

___-Kikyo-nee-sama!_**– ela apareceu no alto da escada e atraiu os olhares – Bem-vinda de volta!**

**-Obrigada, Kagome. – Kikyo permitiu-se sorrir – O que fez hoje?**

**-Dormi quase a tarde toda. – ela desceu apressadamente as escadas – Mamãe e os outros saíram, nem me acordaram pra eu ir junto!**

**-Eles foram aonde? – Kikyo arqueou as sobrancelhas.**

**-Casa da tia Makino.**

**Deuses, era possível? Kikyo balançou a cabeça. Tia Makino era a irmã mais velha da senhora Higurashi, uma das que ainda estão vivas. Kikyo não gostava do jeito arrastado como ela falava e das coisas **nonsense** que de vez em quando dava na telha dela contar a respeito da família. Era uma velha caduca, na definição da garota.**

**-Então... quer sair agora, Kagome?**

**-Pra onde? – Kagome jogou-se no sofá e fingiu desinteresse. Os seguranças, inclusive Kanna, se afastaram e as deixaram sozinhas.**

**-Que tal jantar fora?**

**-Lá no centro? – Kagome levantou-se de súbito, um pouco mais animada – Como todo mundo?**

**-Sim. É isso o que quer, não?**

**Kagome moveu a cabeça num "sim". Não era verdade que ela queria, mas era a melhor opção para sair de casa e esquecer os problemas.**

**-Vou ligar para mamãe e pedir para que eles nos encontrem naquele restaurante do "Raposa". – Kikyo fazia referência ao gerente de um restaurante cujo rosto lembrava o de uma raposa.**

**-Então eu vou me arrumar. – a mais nova saltou do sofá e subiu as escadas correndo, parando na metade para olhar para trás – Obrigada,**___nee-sama._

**E voltou a correr, desaparecendo no corredor superior.**

**-Obrigada pelo quê? – Kikyo murmurou, estranhando o agradecimento.**

**Reaparecendo atrás dela, Kanna falou:**

**-Kikyo-sama. **

**Tendo a atenção da líder da família, a chefe da segurança – curvada numa reverência – ergueu o rosto e revelou um sorriso.**

**-Nós **o **encontramos.**

**A garota continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e deu um sorriso.**

**-Leve-o ao escritório.**

_**o-o-o**_

**Kagome terminou de se arrumar ao colocar um par de brincos em cada orelha. Tinha dois, sim, e aí, foi o que falara para a irmã quando perguntada a respeito daquele detalhe. **

**Sorriu diante do espelho. E o sorriso alargou mais. Não havia necessidade de espiar a irmã, nem de pensar que tudo é uma sórdida trama dos "inimigos" da família. **

**Apagando a luz, ela saiu do quarto e precisou se controlar para não começar a saltitar pelos corredores. **

**Só faltava avisar a irmã e podiam sair... Isto é, caso ela também estivesse pronta.**

___-Kikyo-nee-sama?_**– Kagome abriu a porta do quarto da mais velha e não a viu – Ué, pra onde ela foi?**

**Voltou ao corredor e encostou-se a uma parede, ficando pensativa. A mão esquerda apoiou o queixo e a testa franziu.**

**Com o silêncio em que a casa estava mergulhada, Kagome assustou-se ao escutar uma**___discussão._**Olhou para os lados ao reconhecer uma das vozes. Andou ao longo do corredor e desceu as escadas, tomando a direção do corredor do outro andar. Chegou a uma porta que lembrava de ter visto a irmã entrar inúmeras vezes e ficou diante dela.**

**O nível da conversa atingia pontos altos e baixava depois, como um casal que não quer que os filhos escutem a briga dos pais. Kikyo parecia discutir calmamente com um homem, enquanto este de quando em quando se alterava.**

___-Kikyo-nee-sama?_** – ela aproximou-se da porta e quis bater. Entretanto, alguma coisa fez com que baixasse a mão e encostasse o ouvido. Queria saber a respeito do que eles falavam.**

___I hardly believe, _

___Finally the shades..._

___Are raised..._

**Dentro do escritório, um rapaz de ar arrogante cruzou os braços num protesto contra uma pergunta feita por Kikyo. Ela nem líder dele era; portanto, não tinha autoridade alguma sobre ele. **

**Entretanto, por causa de um **erro, **um pequeno erro cometido por ele, existia a necessidade de dar explicações a uma garotinha que tinha a idade de ser a irmã mais nova dele.**

**-Foi um homem, ok? – ele rosnou contrariado – Falei com ele pelo menos cinco vezes só naquele dia. **

**Nenhuma alteração marcou o rosto de Kikyo. Apenas os lábios se moveram.**

**-Oh? – murmurou.**

**A sala ficou em silêncio. Os seguranças – atrás dela – continuaram parados como se fossem estátuas. Ela e o convidado se encaravam. **

**-Mas você tem idéia do problema que me causou com isso, não? – ela perguntou, descansando o queixo em cima das mãos cruzadas. O rosto continuava indiferente.**

**O homem deu de ombros.**

**-Uma vida a mais, uma vida a menos... Que diferença faz?**

**Kikyo estreitou levemente os olhos e ele notou.**

**-Ah, não... – ele balançou a cabeça para os lados e apontou o polegar para si – Agora a culpa é minha de ter matado a pessoa errada?**

**Não houve resposta por parte dela. Apenas a viu inclinar a cabeça para o lado.**

**-A culpa de tudo é tua, mocinha! – ele se levantou visivelmente alterado – Aquele hom-!**

**-Não grite em minha casa. – Kikyo o interrompeu com frieza – Minha irmã pode ouvi-lo no outro andar.**

**Enfurecido, ele levantou-se e foi para cima dela. No ímpeto, foi tratado como merecia no conceito mais mafioso de ser: quatro tiros o acertaram, e o corpo dele foi de encontro à porta por causa deles, escorregando nela.**

**Do lado de fora, as costas de Kagome bateram na parede próxima, o coração ficou acelerado depois de soltar um grito. O suor ainda escorregava frio quando sentiu deslizar na parede e chegar ao chão. Parecia até que tinha sido ela a atingida, tamanho o choque que levara.**

___Saw things so much clearer_

___Once you, once you..._

**A porta do escritório se abrira por causa do grito dela. A pessoa que aparecera primeiro foi Kanna, ligeiramente pálida por ver quem estava ali. Mais do que ela estava Kikyo, que apareceu atrás dela. **

___Saw things so much clearer_

___Once you, once you..._

**Assustada, trêmula, Kagome parecia querer atravessar a parede. Ao ver Kikyo, começou a gemer e murmurar coisas sem nexo.**

___Saw things so much clearer_

___Once you, once you..._

**Definitivamente, era terrível descobrir que o que a gente acredita não é, nem de longe, a verdade que esperamos.**

___Once you... oh yeah..._

_**o-o-o**_

Próximo capítulo:

"-Eu não sou a pessoa que imagina, Kagome."

"-Você tem cérebro? Tem já idéia do que fez?"

"-É melhor você subir, Izayoi. Isso aqui vai virar um inferno."

Capítulo 7: Bem-vindos ao purgatório.


End file.
